


Walter and Clan 12

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Family, Humor, Loss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 54,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Walter and Stephen are now more young men than children and are starting to see the effort their Taddy puts into caring for everyone. This will be pushed to the limit as my Serial Killer tendencies come out and he must comfort his family as his own grief thrums.Sorry, couldn't help it...they were way too happy





	1. Chapter 1

"Anything else you need?" Bets asked as she loaded the plastic containers into the basket to be carried to the SUV.

"No Mama, I think I have it all now" Ianto was doing a quick check as he spoke, closing the fridge with a soft whump, "It will only take a wee bit to get things sorted at the compound. Thank gods it's a fine day."

"Yes, it looks like it will be a lovely one darling" she soothed, knowing this was an important day for all of them, not least of all her princess.

It was her birthday and it was going to be epic.

Ianto called out to load up and Ton was the first in as he demanded his drink bottle and then settled in his seat. Ianto made a mental note to get a larger size if he could, Ton was getting big for six.

Stephen entered next, turning to make sure his baby brother was clipped in and Ton grinned happily, asking Stephen to please start his Superman Movie he had given him for his birthday. Gods, the kid was going to wear the damned thing out.

Ianto was excited to see his niece too, even though it had only been yesterday that he had been at the compound baking with her on his hip, he loved the little babble now she was old enough to engage in nonsense conversations and show an interest in things.

Delicate yet strong willed like her Mama had been, Neve showed a dislike for green and an interest in purple and orange. A dangerous combination.

Babs wanted to be shotgun, it was her birthday didn't you know and Ianto happily slid into the back with Stephen as Walter hopped in the other SUV with John and Chrys, calmly reaching for another basket Bets was carrying so Herb could help her into the back.

"Convoy!" Ton crowed as they got underway and the two SUVs crawled thought the village as Ton waved happily to everyone out the window.

Jack glanced in the rear view mirror at Stephen as he laughed, his teeth flashing like his father's and then Jack's eyes sifted to Ianto who was adoringly watching Stephen as well, his own soft smile as he let Stephen tease Ton gently.

Gods, so lucky.

Babs was in a simple outfit, white organza that seemed to flow forever and she had added some soft silver accents instead of the usual gold that made her look like she was stepping out of a fashion magazine. Such a natural flare.

"So, the Grandys will meet us there, right?" she asked anxiously, their flight due in at any moment.

"Owen and Tosh are picking them up an coming on to the compound darling" Ianto assured her.

"Funny, to think of the firehouse as the compound now" she canted her head, "But since Uncle Idi brought the houses around it and put the guys in them, it is kinda like a cult, isn't it."

Ianto laughed softly, "Yeah, the cult of Idris. We will go from the Firehouse to the old compound for the picnic, remember?"

"Yes, we will go to the woods" Ton agreed, "I want bare feet!"

"Yes darling" Ianto agreed softly, letting his head fall back.

Since the fire, the buildings had been refurbished with most of the clan settling back but Idi and Gene had found the Firehouse too comfortable and had purchased the neighboring properties to enlarge their 'realm' as Idris as grandly put it. The compound was still the office and where their house had been a large hall-like structure had been build, a round house with windowed walls so they could all commune and 'camp' in it.

Old Father looked out over it all with his arms stretched wide as if welcoming the changes, Idris often finding himself hugging the large tree affectionately as Gene watched from the warm house with their daughter playing happily on the mats.

Today there were tables and chairs around the perimeter, in a horse shoe so the tree was still the feature and Idris checked the sunshades were going up as he looked at his little girl asleep in Gene's arms. He didn't want anyone to burn today.

Bab's birthday, she was Ten.

Hard to believe she had come so far. Walter was about to be fifteen and Stephen was now a tall seventeen that had already had his first driving lessons. Jack knew speed would dominate his son's life like it did his.

Jack and Ianto had talked and they knew they needed to get an old bomb for the kid to do up, his first car. Herb was also keen and would be a good teacher.

But today was all about Babs.

Double digits.

Wow.


	2. So Say Us All

Ianto was nervous and he glanced at Idris as he watched the sun go behind the trees, lighting the leaves like they were aflame.

Now was the time for the gift he had prepared, the long talks and meetings, the preparations and negotiating well gone, now. Babs would get the one of the things he valued most of all.

Ianto hoped to give his daughter a place.

Idris looked back and nodded, watching as Ianto swung from the room.

"Babbit Sweetheart, follow me" Idris commanded in that tone you didn't question so she handed her plate to Bethy and followed her uncle out to the Old Father where he waited patiently for his children to gather around him.

Ianto was waiting as well, in long flowing robes with gold brocade that made him ethereal in the evening glow. As Idris got to him, he reached out and took something from behind the tree, then handed Ianto the Staff of Righteousness.

It was a long staff carved with the faces of little creatures, all peering out as if peeking from another world and as Ianto accepted it he seemed to grow taller as he straightened and looked out over the family assembled.

Eugene grasped at James's hand as their son glowed with the sun breaking through the canopy as Jack licked his lips and did mathematical sums to try and calm his libido.

Goddess, those white robes were coming off soon.

"Long before we were the Hoodlum Clan we were a family. The Clan of the Wilding Wood. Today my daughter is double digit." Ianto said grandly and Babs gasped as she realised something special about to happen, "In the custom of our people, I hereby present my daughter, no longer my baby, forever my child and now as a woman in waiting."

The only sound was the breeze as Ianto held them captivated and he flicked back the long sleeve of the robe to reveal something in his hand not holding the staff, handing it to her.

Babs looked down at it with confusion as she tried to work out what he wanted her to do, the wooden acorn was the size of an orange with ….oh.

Babs blinked as she stared at her name, emblazed in gold lettering.

Barbara SweetHart Harkness-Jones

"As my partner and I hang on this main limb, as does the mother of my child…" Ianto pointed to the plaques in the breeze as they seemed to wave back "Each limb holds the name of my children. Today my daughter chooses her own main branch, breaking away from the main one. For in time …in time…"

Ianto took a moment to control himself and swallowed, determined to finish. His hand gripped the staff for strength and he looked into Jack's eyes, taking a deep breath before he began again.

"The night of the storm one of Old Father's children fell. From her heart we carved this acorn. Why an acorn? Because from an acorn grows a mighty tree. My daughter, my only daughter will one day fill the limb of her choosing. First with her beloved, then their children. In time…my daughter shall hold the right of a high maiden to stand in this spot as a priestess of our people and place her hand as I do on the Old Father and call to those in the woods, the leaves, the breeze and all the Verse. Harken to me. Here is a spark of my life."

Babs was shaking as Ianto looked down at her, his strength washing over her and calming her as he motioned her forward.

"I call her father forward."

People turned to look at Jack but he reached out and shoved John, who stumbled with shock and then stepped forward, followed by Jack.

"I task you with protection" Ianto said as he looked down to John with those fuckable eyes, "Our daughter will one day be the one holding the Staff, her seed now growing, one day she will cast her shadow over those under her protection. I hereby declare my daughter Babs SweetHart Harkness-Jones a High Maiden of the Wilding Wood!"

"SO SAY US ALL!" roared out.

"So say us all" Ianto whispered as a tear finally rolled down his face and his pride overflowed, "My beautiful young maiden of the woods, Babs. Welcome to the Clan."

John and Jack helped lift her between them and she reached for a branch next to her Taddy's to hang the acorn and looked back at Bethy with delight as she was lowered again.

"It is done" Idris said happily, "My niece, my daughter, my sister, my motherling to be. So Say Us All!"

"SO SAY US ALL!"


	3. Wings to shelter You

John was still in shock as he sat cradling his little maiden in his arms, her joy still making her glow as she accepted good wishes from each person, a basket as her feet filling with envelopes that contained money, trinkets and notes wishing her prosperity.

This old custom had not been employed for many years and although some knew it was because 'Noah' no longer hung on the tree most knew it was because Ianto was making a declaration. In time Babs could claim a place on the council now, be a Hoodlum and her children would have all the rights and privileges of any clan child. Be it blood or adopted.

Skidmark was overjoyed, his own children playing in cool of the early evening, laughing and running as his new baby slept at its mother's breast. His own naming ceremony not far away and he had already approached Toto to do it, wanting the clan to see that his children owed Toto a blood debt that would be paid in respect.

Ianto had been touched, his hand gentle as he had patted Skidmark's cheek and whispered that all his babies were loved and his son would be added gladly.

Neve had conked out long ago and Eugene was lying on the bed in one corner with her in his arms with James watching over them, his pride thrumming.

Connor approached with Bethy, one hand on her little shoulder as he nervously tried to remember what Ianto had told him and he took a deep breath.

"I hereby present my daughter for consideration" he told Babs, "May our facilities join and our blood flow eternal."

Babs squealed and Ianto nodded, watching as his daughter scrambled from John's lap to hug Bethy. Now her name could be hung on the Old Father and move to Bab's limb at the bonding ceremony when they were grown.

A little white wing was presented and Bethy looked up at Ianto as he knelt, "This is an angel's wing. It is to represent you. Your shelter over my Babs will be her strength when times are hard. When you are in good times, the feathers hold no weight. See?"

"She can choose?"Babs asked excitedly.

"Yes love, Uncle Idris is ready with Uncle Gene, they will help her hang it in open declaration" Ianto promised, "Go on. As soon as it is on the tree she is clan and you can court."

"Such a lovely old tradition" Chrystal said as she watched them all run out to watch, "So sweet. Look at her, she is going to explode."

"The old ways existed for a reason, Babs is going to need roots in her life when things get hard. No matter how lost she may feel, she will remember this and come home." Ianto sighed, "She will have to fight at times to be heard in the world, but here at home in the wood, she will always be respected as a member of this family."

"Lovely" Chrystal repeated softly.

"One day next week, we will come back and have another private ceremony" Ianto decided, "You and John will hang your names with hers. You made her, as much as I did. You deserve a place on the tree, in her name."

"SweetHart" John said softly "You gave her my name."

"Both of you, Hart and Hartman" Ianto smiled, "Did you never see the connection? The Heart of a man, yet look. She endures."

"You know, sometimes you are fucking scary" John huffed and then pulled Ianto into his arms kissing him gently as Jack advanced growling and pulling him back to the applause and hoots of the clan.

"Come on Jack, can't blame a guy. Look at him, so fucking sweet like a bloody mage or something" John whined, "so cute."

"Yeah, so mine!" Jack spat and Ianto laughed, pulling him around to face him.

Their kiss was sweet and possessive as they claimed each other and this time heels drummed on the floor.

"FEAST!" Ton roared, "NOW!"

Laughter from Bets and Herb as the food came out and Ton rushed to fill his plate, arguing that nothing fitted until Ianto reminded him that there was always seconds.

Ton chose a seat and Ianto watched as one of Skidmark's children slid over to sit next to him and they examined each other's plates, then swapped sandwiches solemnly before tucking in, the little girl grinning at him like he was wonderful.

Ianto glanced over at Walter who was zooming his camera in to take a shot of Ton cramming a cupcake in as Stephen changed lenses.

Really …they were all rather wonderful.

Ianto felt a sense of satisfaction as he watched the clan move around and his children move with them, fluid in their actions as all drops of water from the same vessel flow.

Blessed.


	4. I hear something clicking in the darkness...it draws near

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked for the umpteenth time, "The cabins are both just sitting there."

"I know but I just want something a little bit different" Herb said gently, "we always go to the cabin and I've not even tried the gas cooker out. Christ, it's been in there for months and the poor bus is just an oversized vehicle. No, Bets and I agreed to go for a drive around the lakes while the summer is still so banging. We have so many sites to camp at and all those who were mates with her and Heck would love to finally be able to fuss a wee bit and welcome me into their ranks. Gotta do it before we are too old and farty ya know."

"Ah, but I will miss you" Ianto sighed, "Ton is already acting like it's a personal insult."

Heck laughed, "The little bugger tired to come with. I found a handful of toys in the back along with his favourite blanket. Had to explain that you would miss him, the wee love."

"Aw" Ianto grimaced, "Maybe the cabin is a bit repetitive. Maybe when you get back we should go for our own little retreat or something. Maybe take a tent for the kids so Ton can really feel like a wild man."

"He's a lively wee fella" Herb grinned, "I will miss him. We will call every night an say goodnight and I will be sure to take photos so he can have an album to look at when we get back. I'll get him a little souvenir from each stop, a fridge magnet or keying, you know he loves those."

"I was going to put a magnetic whiteboard on the wall of his room" Ianto pointed out, "Fridge magnets would be great, then maybe a map could be drawn on there so he can see where you went."

"Ah, brilliant!" Herb said happily, "God you are a clever bastard."

"Yep, he sure is" Jack said as he walked in with the mail, "Never sure what is going on in that brain, or those notebooks of his."

Ianto smiled and nodded, reaching for another cupcake he was busy icing and the silence fell over them as they watched his fingers manipulate the icing into green frogs. Ton loved eating froggies at the moment.

Frogs were cool.

His Monster Machine made it so.

"Now, I have an envelope for you, I slipped it under Mama's pillow out on the bus, she won't notice until tonight but I will let you know so it's there if you need it" Ianto said without looking up from his task, "Just a few hundred in cash, in case of emergencies like a flat or something. I would hate for you to be in trouble."

"Gee thanks Dad" Herb snorted, "You really do worry don't you."

Ianto hummed and looked up at him, then down again as Jack cleared his throat. Ianto had been worried from the moment they said they were going and he felt sure he knew why.

Once Herb left to look for Bets he leaned in, "Babe. We knew Ton was going to be our responsibility. With Bets gone I will help as much as I can but he's big enough to know when he's doing wrong. You can handle him."

Ianto looked up as he faltered and Jack realised he had made a tactical mistake thinking Ton was the cause of the worry and Ianto's face showed his hurt before the anger slammed home and he rose to throw the mangled cupcake in the trash.

"I worry because I don't want to lose them" Ianto said in that low tone that was a definite 'doghouse' tone, "Ton is not a fucking problem. I will never worry about caring for him. You think I would begrudge those two some happiness? Christ. Thanks a lot Jack. Remind me that I am a fucking invalid and assume my son is too big for me to handle. Thanks. Fuck you. Ton is fine."

"I'm sorry" Jack crooned, "I know you've been fussing about it."

"I worry about them getting into bother" Ianto snapped, "I have a bad feeling, I worry that they might have a breakdown or something, I see the hazard lights. Fuck."

"Hey, hey" Jack crooned and pulled him into an awkward hug, "Sorry baby. I didn't realise you were so upset, hey. Look at me. Herb used to drive the tourist uses along this route, him and Heck went on boozy weekends as young bucks to these places, they know what they are doing. You just worry because she's your Mama and you want her here. Of course you do, you don't go a day without a cuddle."

Ianto relaxed as he nodded, knowing Jack was right.

He did look for his cuddles as much as Ton did.

What was he going to do without her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/srm0p0men/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto woke and couldn't settle, rising to put a batch of cupcakes through as he sat at the table and watched the sunrise, his heart sinking as he waited.

Waited.

He rose and walked to the front door, opening it and staring out into the street, rubbing his hands on his thighs as he looked up and down the lane for…something.

The waiting was always the hardest.

His dads got back from American today and the plane should be landing soon. The fog and mist was thick and he hoped the winds whipping around the village were kinder in London for the landing. His Taddy hated bumpy landings. Always sure they were gonna crash.

Walter had been restless too and wandered in and out, then went back to bed with hot chocolate, his own nerves jangling.

Ton came slouching in, the smell of chocolate luring him and a cupcake was neatly iced waiting for him and Babs soon joined him with a cuddle and a kiss before settling in her chair.

"Cake for brekkie?" she asked with confusion, "After all that wedding cake we still have? Really Taddy? Roses? Why are they all pink roses. What about the frogs?"

Ianto didn't seem to hear as he stared up at the mountain, watching the sun light it up, the glow making his heart pound more and John entered, scratching his belly and cooing as his nose twitched.

Pancakes.

Ianto had made the batter and added chocolate chip, why the hell not and then a second batter with blueberries, tipping with each hand so both plates pilled at the same time.

By the time Walter fell back into the room, followed by Jack there was a fully laid table with Stephen placing the maple syrup where Jack could reach…and Ton couldn't.

"Babe!" Jack crowed, "Yum."

Then bacon came out of the oven and Ton clapped around his fourth cupcake, reaching for a rasher.

Jack sat back and surveyed the feast.

He then watched his love.

Ianto was wiping the immaculate bench top when he froze, then folded the tea towel carefully and took a deep breath before turning and walking along the hallway to the front door. Jack rose to silently follow knowing it was too early for the mail so he wasn't going to check the box.

Right?

Not in his PJ bottoms?

Ianto's hand hesitated on the door knob and then he opened the door and looked at Gwen, Andy behind her shutting the front gate as they approached the house.

"I made cupcakes and coffee" he said calmly, "Come on. You two look shattered."

"Ah, ta" Andy sighed and Jack saw a look of woe, his senses screaming as he followed them to the main room where the kids were scattering with plates for the outside seating, wanting to get the first warming of the sun. Walter was pale and silent as he escaped.

"Taddy?"

"Yeah Ton, you're excused love" Ianto said as he picked up the tray already waiting and poured the hot water into the coffee plunger then carried everything through to the coffee table, then sat calmly and looked at Gwen.

'Right. I'll not be mother if you don't mind, not today. So, maybe you just help ourselves" he said softly, his hands now plucking at his PJs.

"OK" Jack said sliding forward to pick up a bacon sandwich and sliding back, giving the other two the lead and they were soon groaning around the food as Ianto waited.

Waited.

"How did it happen?" he finally asked, "Only thing that I can't see. It's like…they went to sleep and went away."

Gwen started to choke and Andy slapped her back as Jack tried to help and finally she got her breath back and Andy spoke.

"Gas cooker. Looks like there was a fault with one of the switches. It was peaceful, they didn't even smell the gas. Just went to sleep and…"

"Went away."

"Sorry Toto"

"Yeah." Ianto slumped back and stared into space as Jack sat ramrod still.

"Um, Herb's family, you have contact details? Someone…" Gwen was flustered as she watched Jack blink.

"I'll do that, got the phone number for his daughter and everything, she was unable to be here for the wedding. It's OK, George…Stephen's godfather is the family lawyer and he will have their wills I think..er…you need identifying, right? I need to get dressed. I'll come." Ianto cleared his throat and blinked, "Um. Can one of you go next door and get Connor? He will be the best. I will need John to drive me, Jack is not capable of that today and I certainly can't."

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Gwen said softly, "So very sorry. Such a lovely old couple."

"Yeah" Ianto swallowed, "They were happy. They were together, the best you can hope for I suppose, at the end of it all."

"Anything else we can do mate?" Andy asked as Gwen rose to go next door.

"No. Thanks Andy" Ianto felt a traitorous tear escape, racing down his cheek as Jack finally took a deep shuddering breath of pain beside him, "No one can do anything now."

My Mama is gone."


	6. official confirmation

News travelled fast and by the time they were walking out to the SUV there was a small group waiting.

"Ianto?" Manny asked softly.

"Bets and Herb …they…it was peaceful, so they tell me." He stammered, with lip wobbling as Jack embraced him and softly told him to get in the vehicle.

"We don't know much yet" Jack told them as he waited for Ianto to slide over for him to get in the back seat with him, "we're on our way to see them. As soon as we know something, so will you."

John drove silently, his face a mask as he tried not to look in the rear-view mirror, the sight of Ianto too much to bear as he sat clutching one of the cushions from the chair Bets liked to sit in to his chest like a security blanket.

The morgue was just as sterile and devoid of life as they had expected, their own lives seeming forfeit as they pushed past the plastic strips and Ianto got an image in his head of blood splattered up the plastic strips like a butcher's lair.

He could smell the blood and felt ill.

He began to hyperventilate and Jack swung to grab for him but Ianto was moving now, heading for the two gurneys and he looked down at the couple lying side by side in silent repose.

"I hope Sean came for you" he whispered, "I hope you are all together and Heck has stories to tell you."

He reached out and stroked her hair, smiling as he set a curl back on her temple and then he sighed.

"Yes. I confirm it is them." Ianto said hollowly, Jack weeping as he looked down at Herb's serene face, "Paperwork."

"Done" John said from the doorway, "Come on. Let them slumber."

"Yes" Ianto said with a nod, "They need to be alone. They need…peace."

They walked silently out to the SUV and climbed in, Jack realised Ianto had been hugging the cushion the whole time and he pulled him into his arms as John drove home much slower than the speed limit, the task ahead daunting.

To Ianto's dismay they were waiting, all sitting silently on the sofa, hands clasped. Even Ton sat with huge eyes as he watched his parentals enter and Jack helped Ianto to a chair, the cushion now squeezed tightly.

"Taddy?" Walter said in a small voice.

"Walt…" Jack couldn't find the words for love nor money.

"Both of them?" Walter addressed his Tad, "I mean…they are together?"

"Yes love" Ianto croaked out, "They are all together now."

Walter hitched a breath and turned to Babs, "Sweetheart. Bets and Herb went to find Sean and Heck."

Ianto felt such love for his son for taking on the burden of his sister as she started to wail and thrash at him, Stephen rushing to Jack's arms like a small child still, burrowing into his chest as Jack held him tightly.

Ton blinked and frowned as he stared at his Tad.

"They think it was a fault in that gas cooker that …they fell asleep. They were warm and happy and in love and snuggled together still when they found them" Ianto said as he watched Walter, who was staring straight back, "They didn't feel it and would not have even known until they woke up together in the next place with Heck and Sean there waiting for them."

Babs ran out of steam and slumped in Walter's arms, her hands still clutching at his shirt and he continued to stare at his father.

"They were happy" he finally said to Ianto, "They were happy and satisfied. They had plans, things still to do and were not ready. They may be old but they still were not ready. This was a surprise for them too."

"Yes. I doubt Mama is pleased but it is nobody's fault. A mistake in the gas lines or something, an accident" Ianto replied, "You know Bets. Herb will probably get an ear bashing with a tea towel though."

"It was cold" Walter said sadly, "They put extra bedding on, the quilt I got her for Christmas with the children on it playing in the snow that looked like Babs and Ton. They were happy. I dreamt them smiling and cuddling under my quilt."

"Yes love" Ianto swallowed, "And they are together."

Walter nodded and the first tear rolled down his cheek as he finally accepted things.

After all he was his father's son.

He had known long before Gwen and Andy had shown up, just like his Taddy.

He had known today was going to hurt.

.

.

.

.

.

I know some of you are asking why? I have strived to try and keep Walter as real as I could. This means loss. The thought of one going and not the other is too hard to contemplate. I felt the loss of both is both harder and easier …if you know what I mean. Also, the reason for their death is not an unheard of one. Besides, I couldn't kill the Grandys even as I thought about that.

It is poor wee Ton I feel the most for.

At my Great Uncle's funeral we sat at the back with a little Jem. People kept motioning us to go sit up front as we were quite close to him and my grieving aunt and they didn't understand when we kept pointing at Jem and shaking our heads no. Then…it happened.

As the music died and the Reverend stood to start the service, pausing to place a hand on the edge of the coffin dramatically to look down at Uncle Jack a wee voice rang out.

"Look! I can see his big nose poking up!"

GODS! The rest of the service was spent with a happy wee boy outside in the sun with his Dad while we endured the giggling fits inside.


	7. Hold on

People stated arriving but Ianto had retreated to the bedroom with his heartbroken daughter, both of them under the covers hiding like children during a thunderstorm.

Neither spoke, there was nothing to say really, not anything of worth that might help.

Jack had entered a couple of times and dug out Ianto's face for some kisses and Ianto had stroked Jack's face as they had looked lovingly at each other, their own love raw as they silently thought of their own loss of one another one day.

May their own demise be as swift and united.

The thought of leaving the other twisting in their guts.

About lunchtime Eugene slid into the bed and Ianto exited, Babs now clinging to her Grandy with a fierce logic that he was old too, so he might be next.

How could Ianto argue when it was his own fear, his parents leaving him?

Stumbling out into the main room, conversation died as he looked around sadly for his husband and Jack said his name letting him know he sat in Heck's chair, still Heck's chair with usually only Babs allowed in it.

Ianto slouched over and dumped himself into his love's lap and sighed softly as he nuzzled his neck and Jack crooned as someone dropped a crocheted rug over them. Then a cup of coffee was pushed into his hand and he took a sip, feeling Jack's warmth more than the hot liquid.

"About three O'clock" someone said and Ianto was suddenly aware of it, turning his head to look at Manny.

"The town wants to know what's going on and the weekly newsletter isn't right" Jennifer from the Pharmacy said softly, "We are going to put up an official statement on the notice board darling. So we all know what is happening and we can update it as we know more."

"Saturday" Ianto croaked out, "A nice wee service for them and everyone can come here to say goodbye. I'll be bringing them home to rest here in the main room."

"Oh!" Chuck gasped, "Wonderful. An old custom many don't do these days. So sad we couldn't with young Sean. Brilliant. John, Connor, you need help with any set ups?"

John seemed confused with the question so Connor answered, "Yes please. A marquee out in the grassed quad so we can set up tables and chairs. A lot will want to come pay respects and Ianto will not want the house heaving. Lovely weather predicted. That way everyone can be outside of a day, talking and reminiscing and Ianto can come back here to hide a wee bit. The kids need to be able to grieve with some peace. Too any people will only upset them more. I don't know how to tell the twins. They were their grandparents, ya know."

"Where's Ton?" Ianto croaked out.

"River took him to the school. Told him the butterflies were hatching and she needed someone to help watch and count the new monarchs." Em smiled, "He is so confused. We don't know what to say so we've left it for you. I know he will only believe you anyway. So proud of his counting, he was excited to show off"

"They promised they were coming back" Ianto sighed, "He has never been told a lie by them and until they are back here I will not say. He will see them and I will explain then and he can see they kept their last promise. They will come home to him."

"Their wedding outfits" Jack said after a few moments quiet reflection, "They will want to be in those, also a time for the kids to see them looking like they did when so happy. The wedding portrait Walter took framed on a table at the head of the coffins."

"Will they…I mean. Both have spouse already buried…." Someone asked.

"Together" Ianto said firmly, "The plot on the other side of Sean. His parents will be either side of him then. It's empty, I know because I bought it for… well. We can get another, closer to the trees anyway Cariad."

"Agreed" John nodded, glaring around to see if anyone might object, "What do you need Sweetling? Anything right now?"

"Just some sleep, but I do not think I will get any for some time" Ianto sighed "Not until they rest too."

"You've not eaten" Jack said softly, "We both need to eat something."

"Yes Cariad" Ianto whispered, accepting a mug of tomato soup and they took turns sipping from it, holding on to each other like children with their hands entwined around the mug.

Ton came in and headed for them, pulling at Ianto until he lifted him awkwardly into their laps and the little boy snuggled happily with his parents, wondering why they were so sad.

Ianto reached out and touched Jack's face, stroking his top lip, around his mouth and down his chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

Jack held it, lingering in the comfort of his sweet Welsh tiger.

They just needed to hold on.


	8. Dawn Chorus

The coffins were the same deep rich red Jack's father had lain in.

Instead of ornate gold though, simple silver and Jack woke to find Ianto kneeling as he silently painted large pink roses on her coffin, Herb's already sporting white ones that crawled up and around with delicate leaves curling.

Ianto finished the rose he was working on and sighed softly, changing brushes and Jack now watched a monarch butterfly start to come to life on a bloom.

Jack felt a lump in his throat as he saw one on Herb's and knew they were for Ton so he would always remember them this time of year. The roses were for Babs and the lids had stars speckled on them for Walter, the deer antlers on Herb's for Stephen as was the white bow on hers.

He couldn't say her name or even think it right now, his pain raw as he ached with loss.

The sunrise began and Walter walked past wrapped in a blanket to watch, standing out in the car park facing the mountain.

He began to sing.

How Great Thou Art rang out across the valley as the village woke and more voices joined in as people sang along, walking to collect their milk bottles or morning paper and they stood in the early morning mist as the song changed to 'In the Valley' Babs joining him to show that their vocal training for the show had borne fruit.

Ianto rose and walked out, his boom stopping the horses from grazing and people started to walk up towards the chalets, the mountain and their loves who were calling them to service.

There were no walls, no cross hung with care and no god was singled out as they all bowed their head in prayer for their lost newlyweds and as Ianto's voice died and the last words of 'Mama I love you' faded Ianto took a deep breath.

"Bets and Herb are home, they are resting inside and everyone is welcome to pay their respects" he said calmly as he stood in front of the cane two person seat the couple had sat in during the wedding celebrations out on this very field, "We will be serving food and refreshments throughout the day and all are welcome to stay and enjoy the sun, as Bets and Herb liked to here where their seats are. I only ask that nobody sit in their seat please. Photos and some keepsakes will be brought out and place there for people to talk to, and the children will be in and out as always. I ask you to respect our privacy as we need to mourn as well and…this is a hard time."

"Anything you need" Manny said as he stepped forward, "Anything at all. We all want to help boss. What's needed right now?"

"I am opening the Fire House and bringing the engines out front" Carl said, "Out of respect I would like them to travel on the engines to the cemetery tomorrow, if that's OK Ianto, Herb put a lot of his life into those rigs and was so proud of his time as Fire Chief. We would like to honour him."

"Yes, of course" Ianto nodded, "I was thinking of that. You will want a flag I suppose."

"If that's OK" Carl agreed.

"Yes, yes. I have Sean's baby shawl and was going to drape it on …so…she slept with it at her feet you know. She should travel with it."

"Lovely" River smiled as she watched him try to draw himself up, be brave when he was clearly so broken.

"The children will want something too" he was addressing her, "Whatever they want. To walk with them, to sing at the graveside would be nice. If they want to make cards to throw in the grave, whatever you think would help them grieve."

She hadn't thought of the cards and felt a rush of affection for him, thinking of the babies like that and she nodded, already thinking of what craft things they had for the kids to create some lovely things to gift the couple.

Ianto wandered back inside to find Hattie Hallett at the sink doing dishes like it was normal, talking to another woman about the cakes to be plated and carried out to the 'community spot' as she called it.

"Hattie?"

"Hello darling. You were doing so well out there, I didn't want to impose. I brought some cream buns and things for the children, if that's alright, also I made a lot of scones to go out with cream and jam, we must feed them" she snorted, "My mother always said that. When in doubt, feed them."

Ianto sank into a chair and Ton walked over to pat his knee and then point to the coffins.

"Sleeping."

"Yes love, the long sleep" Ianto said sadly, "They will not wake up for us and we must let them go and rest together in the other place where Mama and Dada are."

Ton considered, looking again at them, "They cold."

"That's why we cover them with dirt, burry them deep near the warm earth's heart love" Ianto explained, "Mother Earth will hug them close to her and help them be safe."

"Ah" Ton seemed to understand that and his fingers made circles on Ianto's chest as he considered, "Valhalara."

"Valhalla" Ianto nodded, "Where the Gods welcome them with a feast and celebrations, their house all laid out for their new life."

"With Sean and Heck and Mama Lisa and Mama Alice and Mama Rhi-rhi and Dada Gray and Grampy Harkness and …and…the kitty that got squished by the mailman."

Ianto held back a laugh, knowing that if he started he may not stop and it was Jack who answered, "Yes bubs. They will watch over us in a big mirror that is also a looking glass. They will be sad that we are sad and when we are happy again they will be too. That's why a mirror is called a looking glass. It is a window between worlds."

Ton hummed as he settled and his hand stopped making circles.

He understood that.

Taddy talked to Heck in the mirror in his office all the time.


	9. Goodbye my friends

The coffins sat together on the old antique fire carriage that had been only brought out for special occasions the horses pulling the fire carriage with their heads high as if they knew they were ferrying those of importance.

Ton wanted to walk so Ianto and Jack walked either side of him holding his hand as he marched in his little black suit, his face grave as he watched the flowers shake up on the coffins.

Babs wore black and Bethy did too, holding her hand as they walked with Walter and Stephen as Connor and Em followed with the twins in their push chair.

As they walked through the village others joined the precision until they reached the cemetery and Ianto headed for Bets with Walter and Jack for Herb with Stephen, helping carry them to the hole waiting for their final resting place.

They were placed on the straps and lowered to sit side by side in repose, the two coffins so close that Jack could finally see the paintwork at their feet joining on their lids, the pink and white rose mingled at the edges like the wedding arch. Finally he knew why the coffins Ianto chose were squared off, not tapered.

Ianto had thought of everything, as always.

The school kids sang 'You are my Sunshine' and then Walter and Babs sang 'A thousand Years' making Ianto swallow convulsively as he fumbled blindly for Jack's hand and Jack drew him close, hushing him as the children performed like troopers.

Then the little ones walked single file and placed letters, cards and flowers into the grave. Some even had little teddies or keepsakes that they reverently placed in there with sad little faces and Ren ran to Ianto, crying. He knelt and cuddled the child, telling him that his tears were a sign of love too and he went back to his parents sniffling but not ashamed anymore.

Ianto was tired.

So tired and he knew his Mama wasn't waiting for him this time with her tea towel flapping at him as she scolded him and told him to go to bed.

"Jack"

"I'm here baby" Jack's voice broke and Ianto pulled his head to his shoulder, holding Jack as he sobbed and he nodded to John who handed the shovel to Babs. She stepped forward and placed the first lot of dirt, the dull thud making Jack flinch.

After a few more shovels, she turned the Walter took it, Stephen stepping up with his own shovel and the filling in really began. Villagers took turns all covering their loved ones so that they might rest with their blessing and once completed the flowers and wreaths were placed over them like a colourful blanket.

Ianto does not remember the walk back, just the sound of Jack's quiet sobbing and when they reached the house he checked that Ton was with John and pulled Jack to their bedroom where he pushed him to the bed and they took their shoes off to lay and cuddle.

Ianto breathed Jack in, his hands sliding over such familiar parts as Jack cried and buried his face in Ianto's chest. Ianto closed his eyes and let himself drift.

The door creaked open and Ianto knew it was Ton from the thump of boots, his gumboots worn even with his wee mourning suit and he clambered up to settle between them, Jack starting to laugh through his jagged sobs.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked down to find Ton was wearing the apron Bets had slung over a chair, like a bib and he had a giant sandwich in one hand.

"Who gave you that?" Ianto giggled.

"Nana Harry" he said happily licking the sauce running down.

"God, is that a steak sandwich?" Jack asked with surprise, then the door opened more and Hattie entered with a tray.

"I know you will not be hungry but you need to keep up with this horrible child" she scolded, "A sandwich each and milkshakes."

"Ta Nana Harry" Ton smiled and she cooed as she patted a fat little cheek.

"Horrible thing" she said with affection and he grinned.

She pulled the door shut as she left and Ianto pulled himself to a sitting position, "I am hungry actually. They smell great. Someone has the BBQ going out there."

"Probably Carl, never known a fireman who wanted to burn things so much" Jack said as he accepted a plate and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Mister Nanna" Ton corrected and Ianto snorted as Lisa's father got a title too.

"We will be OK Cariad" Ianto assured him, "We have each other. Just hold on, I will too."

"All I ever asked for" Jack sighed as he finished the food and closed his eyes to sleep, at least one of them should.

Hopefully tonight Ianto finally would too.


	10. too tired for this shit

Ianto slept.

Food was consumed, fires lit and songs sung.

Laughter and tears, stories told and tears wiped away both in sorrow and humour from them.

Ianto slept.

Babs slipped into Bethy's bed in her pink PJs to match Bethy's blue and Bethy held her as Babs whispered that the lizards were OK, she had sung them to sleep but they were sad too.

Walter sat up with Connor who was breaking his heart as he watched the toddlers search for Babs in the silent kitchen with their little chirps as they tried to understand and Stephen hid out in his room as he tried to think of how to make his parents feel better.

The photos were replaced with happier ones, Ianto laughing with Bets as Jack and Herb had a sack race, times of pleasure and silliness as Stephen silently put away the serious ones set out for the viewing.

One of Sean and another of the two standing with Heck, all for the pleasure of lifting hearts. He hoped. He was standing there hugging the frames he had plucked to take inside when he saw a taxi pull up and a thin faced woman got out, followed by a portly man who seemed to be puffing.

Walter stood and said quietly to his brother, "Go get Tad. This must be Herb's daughter, remember? He said the husband was a twat."

Ianto came out to greet them as she strode towards him, a face of fury, "Where is my father."

"In the ground" Ianto said hollowly, "Three days was long enough for you to come back. They went down not two hours ago."

"Two hours" she spluttered, "And you couldn't wait?"

Ianto canted his head, his eyes narrowing as he regarded her, "You answered no text messages, telegrams or otherwise, how was I to know when you were arriving. What did you want me to do, pop him in the deep freeze?"

"Ianto" John said softly, "Jack's waking up and he's still a bit upset."

Ianto swung back inside, dismissing the conversation as she gaped and went to follow but John blocked her way, "Where do you think you are going missy?"

"They were married. This is mine now" she snarled and John snorted.

"This was Ianto's place, half left to him when Heck died and the other half given to him when Bets decided to retire. None of THIS is yours little lady. As for Herb's place, it's that way and don't forget to stop at the cemetery on your way past to pay your respects." John smiled condescendingly, then hesitated, "Oh yeah. The will reading for both of them is tomorrow. Ianto couldn't face it today so go get some rest and remember that this entire village is a bit upset at the moment."

Connor was already calling Gorge, telling him that she had arrived and John went in to find Ianto on the bed with Jack, talking softly to him as Ton snored between them.

"I don't know if I want them touching his things" Jack frowned.

"She is his daughter" Ianto sighed, "Don't be an arse hat."

Jack snorted as he agreed and rose, "I need a shower."

"I need a shit" Ianto said with uncharacteristic vulgarity that made John blink but Jack didn't and John wondered just how much of the Ianto people saw was a polite act. This man stomping around demanding Jack move his arse was one he had seen a few times, mostly with alcohol involved.

It was comforting to know he was feeling more himself.

"George said he will be here in the morning, about ten. I suggested the meeting be in the mayoral chambers, I know it sounds silly but I don't want her in here." John said and Ianto nodded.

"Same. She's not been home in over a decade, can't even make his wedding but is here with him still cooling in the ground" Jack huffed, "Real sweetheart."

"George will have answers and whatever the wills say, we will abide by them" Ianto sighed, "I am really needing the loo and can't be bothered. Nothing will bring them back and I've not the energy for an argument about this."

As he stormed off John turned to Jack.

"He having bowel problems again?"

"Yeah, it's the stress. You know ever since the fall he had had troubles. Nerve damage. The bloody cancer didn't help." Jack sighed, "People forget. He is fragile."

"As long as it's never said in earshot" John whispered and Jack snorted.

"Yeah, my fragile little Welsh flower would bash their head in!"


	11. where there's a will...

George settled and watched the couple preen as they waited to hear what the will contained.

"Right. Betty. Her will is straight forward, she leaves all her worldly goods to Herb, or in the event of his death as well, it all goes to Ianto here." George said and she huffed softly with annoyance.

"Calm down Millie, I'm sure he's got to do things in order." The husband soothed.

"Shut up Alf. Dad should have been first, he is the man!" she snarled back and Ianto was reminded of a pair of hyenas arguing over a carcass.

"Right. Herb. Right. He …left everything is Bets." George leaned back as Mille had a minor stroke, her mouth opening and shutting with fury.

"They have only been married for a few months, how the hell did he change his will so quickly" she demanded.

"Actually they both updated their wills before they were even married" he smiled at her politely, "It says here that in the event of death their goods pass to one another, in the event of both passing everything goes to Ianto and Jack. There is a list of things for the children too. Since the chalets were already signed over to Ianto when Bets retired to marry and Herb made it quite clear to me that the house he purchased for you after your mother died was the last money he was prepared to give you we seem pretty done."

"We will contest this, that house and …."

"Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones inherit the monies and properties of Bets and Herb. They were clear, the law is clear and I can assure you missy, I know what I am doing with regard to drawing up a will. These are ironclad." George said smugly, "You do not even get the photo albums if Ianto doesn't want you to."

Ianto sighed softly, "No, don't …don't think I want to be cruel. I had no idea they had done that. I swear, I already owned half so it made sense that Mama gave me the rest when she decided to marry Herb. I had no idea about Herb. It was his choice."

"Of course there will be things of your mother's …jewellery and photographs. Just...I need time to process this" Ianto frowned as he turned to Jack, "My head hurts. I wanna go home."

"OK baby" Jack rose and put his hand out for Ianto and Millie huffed.

"Let's all just give it some time to settle" George suggested, "Go home and have something to eat. Rest and give it a day or so to sink in. OK?"

"Please, I meant what I said" Ianto said to Millie, "Compile a list of what you want to take, unless it is stipulated specificity in the list of things in his will for the children, then I will be happy for you to have them but I must honour his wishes."

Jack was pleased the mayoral Motor was parked outside and he settled in the passenger seat to let Ianto have the dignity of at least driving himself. They headed back to the house where the children were waiting, Babs nervously hugging Ton to her.

"OK. Bets and Herb left everything to us" Jack told them watching his little girl slump with relief. "Sweetheart?"

"I thought…I thought that woman might have some say, or something" Babs said sadly, "I don't want her taking everything away."

"Oh darling" Ianto sighed, "Heck left stuff to me, remember? Bets already signed this over to me before the wedding. Remember? They retired to head off and ….rest. It was just her personal things left, her clothes and jewellery and stuff. It's all ours. Herb's too."

Babs rose and headed for the room Bets and Herb had settled into once Herb had moved in and Ianto knew she was going to get the fur coat to curl up on the bed in. After a few moments Ianto decided she had the right idea and he limped down the hall holding onto the wall with one hand, his hip and back screaming as he entered and slid onto the bed to cuddle his little girl, the fur so soft and smelling of Bets and her Lilly of the Valley perfume.

"It's OK darling" he cooed, "Daddy will sort everything. You know he will, he always does."

Jack backed away and closed the door, leaving them to their sorrow and he turned to find his two boys staring at him silently.

"Where's Ton?"

"Carl and Jarred took him with Ren and Izzy to look at the crop dusting plane while it refuels. Since you took Ren up he thinks he needs to have photos of all the planes for his book."

"Right, Walter you go get your boots on while Stephen gets our coats, us three men are heading out again." Jack said calmly as he headed to Heck's office for strength.

He was going to sort it for his beloved.


	12. olive branch?

Jack walked into Herb's workshop and watched as Alf pulled out a box of tools and started to dig through them.

"They are for the lathe on the left" Jack said calmly, "They are for the bowls. He has it set for the goblets he was making. See?"

Alf looked up where Jack was pointing and saw some wood turned goblets sitting waiting to be varnished.

"He has some over on the side bench here that he finished carving, they were for a young couple having their first baby. See? A father and child, the other is a mother and child" Jack said as he handed them over, "He was pleased with the colour of these."

"What do you want?" Millie demanded from the back door to the workshop.

"Technically this is my house you are standing in so maybe you need to correct your tone" Jack said as Stephen stepped around him and walked over to take the goblets back from Alf.

"I will finish those for him" he told him, "I was helping and know what stain he had set up."

"I have some photos" Walter said to her, "Of the wedding and Dad's birthday. I thought you might like them, Herb is so happy."

"Oh. Thank you" she blinked.

"Ianto is upset about this, he truly had no idea what their wills stated, neither did I" Jack told her. "Please know you are welcome to stay and we don't want to pressure you out. Ianto is fragile. He looks fine but he suffered serious injuries and as a result he has to take life easy. Bets was our Mama and it has blown our world apart."

"I know" She said softly, "All those times I promised I would come for the holidays and something always came up. Then he started talking about all of you, I didn't think it mattered if I came or not. He seemed happy."

"Oh Millie" Jack smiled, "He was. Look at the photos and see for yourself. He loved out kids, Bets, this mad family he was welcomed into. He always hoped you would have time but he was never disappointed in you. He always spoke with pride about your work with the UN. He understood."

She nodded and opened the album to find her father' smiling face.

"Come for tea tonight" Jack offered, "Come see where your father lived in his last few years. Where he was happy, maybe you will understand why he gave it all to us."

She nodded and Jack rose to leave heading out to find the boys with Alf. Stephen was showing him a bowl that was half carved and explaining the dremel drill and the different drill heads.

"Come on boys, let's go see if Ton is ready to come home" Jack said and they politely said goodbye.

As they walked back up the lane Alf turned to his wife, "You know, they are very nice boys."

"Yes, they are, aren't they" she said softly as she hugged the album to her chest.

"You know, I thought the thin man looked a little sickly, a traumatic injury did he say?" Alf asked and it was a new voice that answered, making them jump.

"Hello Mille" Manny said as he leaned against the side of the shed door, "Heard you were back. You talking about our Ianto? You remember Sean? Ianto's the one who survived. He had cancer a wee while back and then someone tried to bash his head in to kidnap a one if his kids. Bet and Heck loved him and when Heck died your dad stepped up like a good man to care for them all. He loved that woman, probably always did but Herb said Heck got to her first and laid dibs. Men had integrity back then. Until I met Ianto I thought it was dead but he has shown us all with it is to be a righteous man and made this place the better for it."

"He seems…unexpected" she frowned.

"Ah, yes. He doesn't lie and he doesn't have an agenda. He is the real deal. Rare, I know" Manny smiled, "But he will never harm you, not unless you harm one of his. Just remember that he might be a dainty thing but he is not helpless. I saw him pick a man up and throw him he was so enraged. All for the love of his family. Righteous."

She nodded and went inside to sort out what she would wear for tea.

They had a date.


	13. backed up with grief

One of the things Ianto loved about this house was the fact it have two loos.

Yep, a big bathroom for everyone and a small toilet and wash area at the back of the house for the gardener so mud wasn't tracked through the house. With Ianto's bowel problems it was nice to know he could come out here and sit quietly while he waited for something to happen, knowing he wouldn't be hassled.

Well, apparently accept for the Ton-inator.

"Taddy?"

"Yea love?" Ianto asked, his head rising from his hands where his elbows had rested on his knees and he looked at the door being forced open. "Oh baby don't break the …."

CRACK

"…Lock again."

Ton came in and looked at his Taddy sitting there on his big potty and frowned. He didn't know why Taddy spent so much time on it, it was sort of like the one inside but it was a smaller room with no bath and no TV either.

"Taddy?" he asked, "Why no Telly? Not even a book?"

Ianto sighed and shrugged so his little man wandered back out and Ianto huffed as the door was left wide open. Good thing the Garden gate was locked. Since the meal the other night Herb's daughter had started visiting and was quite companionable, evidently liking little Ton and his beloved photo albums of his grandparents too.

Ton returned with some books and Ianto felt a swell of affection for his man, lifting him up to read one with him, Ton even getting some words right as his father quietly strained. After the second book Ton slid off and wandered away again and Ianto strained some more, moaning as that heavy dull ache in his gut doubled him over.

He knew it was time to talk to Owen again. This was getting unbearable as well as embarrassing, especially when River found him doubled over with his head in his hands again snoozing.

"Asleep on the toilet" she said softly "Only you could be so overrun you would fall asleep in the toilet."

Ianto sat up and blinked, then smiled weakly at her as he blushed.

"Would a hot wheat pack help?" she asked seeing his discomfort "Or can I run a bath or something?"

"A bath would be nice but it's too early for Ton to have one and the rule is that he has one when I do" Ianto sighed, "Maybe I could try the wheat pack."

She went to get it and found John in the kitchen with Chrys, telling them what she had found.

"Ah bugger" John sighed, "Go find Jack and I will take him a wheat pack and a hot water bottle too. Poor bugger suffers so quietly."

Soon John was crooning as he placed a hot water bottle wrapped in a towel in Ianto's lap to hold against his lower bowels and a wheat pack was laid across his back.

Jack came in and patted John on the arm to let him go and he sat on the floor to look up at his husband.

"I know we agreed no daytime baths with Ton but this time you are really hurting babe" he said softly, "What if we get John to give him a wee ride on the bike around the village, distract him."

Ianto nodded morosely and Jack went to ask John who took off to find the wee man. It wasn't until the engine started that Ianto realised John thought they meant the four wheeler, not the pushbike and he groaned as he rose to stumble to the other bathroom.

"Come on, he had his wee helmet on" Jack crooned, "You know John loves it when he makes the siren scream."

Ianto huffed and let him undress him, then he sank into the hot water with a sigh.

"You've not been eating, you've been stressing and now look where we are" Jack scolded, "You need to look after yourself. What would Mama say? Aye baby? She would be beside herself to see you in this much pain with your bowels."

"I know" Ianto said with a soft hitch in his voce and Jack realised he was scolding him like one of the children.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I'm being such a Meany" Jack sighed, reaching out to stroke his face, seeing the sweat from the heat of the water as well as the effort of straining.

I'm sorry too" Ianto started to cry, "Mama would have made it better."

"I know baby" Jack hugged him, letting the water seep through his shirt, "I miss her too."


	14. Oh the Shame

Ianto was asleep, curled up to show his discomfort as Jack called Owen and told him what was happening and Owen promised he would come calling.

Ton was standing by the bed watching his Taddy sleep with a soft frown, wanting to help as well and after a little thinking he wandered to his room and got the blanket Nanny Bets had made him and carried it through to lay over his legs.

"Dea Taddy" he said softly, "So Nanny's hands are here."

Jack swallowed before entering and alerting his little man to his arrival and Ton turned to him with a look of sorrow, "Nanny can't make it better now."

"No sweetheart" Jack said, cuddling him and then he watched the little boy leave, turning back to the bed.

Jack was sitting in the chair by the bed reading when he heard a crunching of gravel and he thought it may be Owen, rising to open the door finding Eugene pushing past and rushing for the bedroom.

"Ton made a phone call" James said gleefully, "All by himself. He sounded so proper. Asking that we come be Nanny for Taddy's tummy ache. So cute."

Owen arrived and went back with his medical bag and Jack followed, finding Ianto already naked on towels as Owen crooned and told him an enema was on its way as Ianto's father gently rubbed his back and told him he was a brave boy.

"An embarrassed one" Ianto sighed.

Things were moving …literally as Ianto groaned and relaxed, the bedpan filling as Jack watched tensely from the side of the bed, "OK baby?"

"I am mortified" Ianto hissed, "My arse on show and…gods, I am shitting in front of everyone. Is there no dignity left in my life?"

"Nope" Jack grinned, "You did marry me, I thought you knew that was your downfall."

Ianto laughed softy and then settled, finally comfortable.

"Right, we need to look at the diet sheet" Owen said, then sighed as he saw Ianto balk, "OK. Do you still keep a book?"

"Book?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, a daily intake book. a list of each meal's contents and stuff" Owen said with a frown, "Time it was consumed, that kind of stuff. Gives us a clear picture of what upsets him, what works, what saps his energy. He used to do one during the C…"

"While I was unwell" Ianto cut in and Owen swung to look at him.

"You had Cancer, the killy killy die die kind" he said mockingly to Ianto, "Stop being infantile about something it took man sized balls to beat. You beat it. Twice. Let's not give it a foot back in the door. Yeah?"

"Tell me what to do" Jack demanded, "I'll keep a book too. We can compare see what works within the family so meals can still be OK for all of us."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed from the bed.

"You didn't want to upset the kids" Jack scolded, "Everything happening, you were letting them eat whatever and nine times out of ten you were going without or eating from their takeaway containers. Shit. Bets would bang out heads together. We have to wake up baby. We have to be healthy and strong for our kids. Forever!"

"Yes Cariad" Ianto smiled weakly, "Anything else you want to scold me for or do I just have to sit on the naughty step for a while?"

"Shit" Jack huffed, "Sorry. I did have my Daddy Voice on didn't I. Sorry baby. I know you didn't do this intentionally, I should have known too. Let's start over. Line?"

"Line" Ianto agreed as his Taddy returned with a clean bedpan and slid it under the bed.

"Right, you get some sleep with your Taddy there" Jack said as he watched Eugene sit on the bed and take Ianto's hand. "I am going to go have a nervous breakdown out in the main room while we watch some mind numbing shit Ton chose."

Ianto smiled and snorted as he laid his head on his Taddy's' chest and got a cuddle.

As Jack and James walked up the hallways with Owen James patted Jack in the arm, "This is not your fault. You take so much on. Ianto is a hard man to crack. He is good as diverting attention. He is so embarrassed that it got to this, I don't think he will let it happen again."

"Oh don't worry" Jack said as he looked at Owen over James's shoulder, "I meant what I said. This family is going to get healthy whether they like it or not."

Owen grimaced as he saw a struggle in Jack's future as Ton wandered past with a hunk of cheese roughly half the size of the block, chewing thoughtfully as he held two DVDs in the other hand.

"Good luck there mate" he said pointed, "Rather you than me."

Jack swung to look and sighed, "Shit."

* * *

 


	15. Sending love

The creek at the back of the chalets was babbling softly as Ton knelt and placed his little boat in with a solemn frown.

It was his best one yet.

Herb had spent ages teaching him how to build them. Each crease explained, the types of paper, the different styles of boat and as the little origami boat wobbled off downstream he grinned and sat back on his heels to watch. He imagined Herb running after it whooping like he always did as he declared it mint.

"That one is your best yet" Walter told him as his camera whirred, "Wow. It's still going Tonny."

"Yeah" Ton nodded, "It might go all the way to Valhalla."

Walter lowered the camera as he looked at his baby brother and smiled, "Well done. You said it just right."

Ton beamed and clapped as he watched the boat disappear around the bend, now certain Herbie would get this one.

They walked back to the house where the smells told them Taddy was baking and Ton started to trot as his tongue came out to lick excitedly. They entered to find cupcakes cooking, as well as some sort of biscuits.

"What dey?" Ton asked pointing.

"Oatmeal brownies" Ianto replied, "They will be good for my poor bum bits as well as I like the taste."

"You go poo with them?" Ton asked, the conversation last night with Daddy and poo stuff still echoing in his little brain.

"Yes. The oatmeal is what we call roughage. It will make sure my body does poos more and not get all stuck up." Ianto explained, "I made cupcakes too. In case you want them instead."

Ton seemed to consider and then reached for a still warm biscuit, taking a tentative bite with a frown. He chewed and frowned some more.

"What's up" Jack asked as he wandered in and found the three family members sitting in the floor with a plate of cookies.

"No, down" Ton corrected, "Bickies go down and poo goes out."

Ianto choked on his biscuit as Walter roared with glee, rolling back onto his back next to Ton who finished the biscuit and seemed to consider it.

"OK?" Ianto giggled.

"Yeah. But cake is better" Ton told him calmly and he was soon sitting on the floor with his two cupcakes on the superman plate with the batman cup of soda.

"Well, he did try it" Ianto shrugged, "I even think he didn't mind. Lovely wee man, once he would have had a blue fit if we suggested a new food."

"He has had to make a lot of changes" Walter said as he polished a camera lens, "I think he understands that change is something that happens whether you want it to or not so better to have a choice."

As they talked Ton chose a bright yellow square of paper and examined it, then got a felt and drew black love hearts all over it because his heart was sad and when you are sad and cry for a dead someone you wear black. Like Taddy is now.

He made a simple boat this time, placing it down to make another blue one to match and then rose to look for Walter who was still at the table. "Another?"

"huh?" Water looked over, "Wow. A two-for?"

"Yeah, they together. Like love is" Ton said happily, "We see who faster."

They walked back towards the creek and Ianto wiped at the counter top as he watched out the window.

"Yellow. Bets' house coat" Ianto said softly, "Blue for Herb's cardigan."

"Yeah" Jack agreed as he walked over to plaster himself to his love's back and look out the window too.

"How long do you think he will send them his sadness?" Ianto asked, knowing full well what the little boats were for.

"Until he laughs again" Jack shrugged, "Who knows. Ton judges differently. Maybe he will see a butterfly, or it will rain. Something will happen that he accepts as a sign to do the next…whatever."

"That's all we can do" Ianto agreed, "Just keep doing whatever."

"Yeah baby" Jack kissed his neck and then nuzzled a bit

Ianto sighed and relaxed back against him more.

Whatever can be good.


	16. Another unexpected loss

Ianto was heading home from Cardiff, the shopping in the back and music paying softly through the sound system as the wipers thumped their own beat.

It was raining hard, had been all day but Ianto had promised at the beginning of the week that they would go and he couldn't say no that morning when Ton had come out all ready to go with Herb's rain hat.

It had rained all fucking day.

Ianto was wet, annoyed and tired.

He was focusing on the road as his headlights picked up the road markings, the rain now so hard that vision was impaired and more than one vehicle was pulled off to the side of the road to wait it out.

Fools.

This is Wales. They could sit for days.

Ton was asleep in the back, snoring like a trooper as he cuddled his Dory Pillow.

Ianto went over the list of purchases in his head as he flicked an eye to the rear-view mirror to check the vehicle behind him wasn't too close, it had been for a while and he knew it was probably following his lights so he hadn't panicked too much.

The blow out was totally unexpected and Ianto swore as he tapped the breaks and tried to control the hydroplaning vehicle. Of course the vehicle following hadn't expected him to start fishtailing with a puncture and slammed into him, making him grunt with annoyance and glance back at Ton, now straining in his seat with fear.

"Hold on darling, Taddy's gonna put us in the ditch" Ianto snarled, wrestling the wheel as his defensive driving knowledge helped him regain control and he slid gracefully into the ditch, the other behind slapping against him again and this time he cursed loudly as Ton screamed.

Ianto took a deep breath and turned back to his baby as he watched the water lapping around the doors into foot space.

"Darling, unbuckle, and come cuddle" Ianto panted, undoing his own belt and opening his arms so his son could clamber through the seats. Someone was banging on the window and he shouted at them that they were OK, then he lifted Ton into his lap and pulled his rain coat from the passenger seat around his son before unlocking the door.

The door was wrenched open, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just shaken" Ianto answered, "My son is special needs, please try to sound calm, yeah?"

Ianto looked over at the man who was already reaching for Ton and Ton whimpered.

"It's OK son, come on. I have a doggie in my car, wanna come look after her for me while I help your dad here?" the man asked and Ton blinked, then nodded shyly as he wondered what sort of dog it was.

Now outside, Ianto could see the damage, then remembered the other car, heading for it with concern as he slipped in the mud, one hand on his own mangled wreak, "Are you OK? Sorry I got a blow out."

"No, I was too close but this rain is terrible" the woman was American and the accent calmed Ianto as it reminded him of Jack and he reached for his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"We have emergency services on the way" a man ran around the side, "Shit, they look buggered."

"Insurance" Ianto answered, then remembered his purchases, "Fuck! I have shopping in the back, the water in the ditch has breached the seals on the driver's door. Bugger it."

"Right, you! Bring that van around, lets unload into it before the stuff gets wet" someone shouted and soon there was a human chain looting the vehicle, even Ton's car seat and Dory Fish cushion saved in the van as Ianto thanked everyone and then he tried Jack again, the third time the phone went to voice mail.

He watched as the woman's luggage was pulled from her rental and placed in the van as well, not surprised to hear his Chalets named as her destination. He had been expecting guests today.

He tried John instead.

"Eye Candy" John purred suggestively, "I knew you would come to me in the end. Everyone needs a little pocket rocket in their lives. Did you get pickles, we're out?"

Ianto opened his mouth to explain what had happened and to his horror, on the side of the road surrounded by strangers, with his baby watching … he burst into tears.

"IANTO!"

Someone took the phone and thankfully explained here they were and Ianto accepted the phone back, listened to John as he promised he was coming, it was OK, be a good boy and sit with Tonny.

Ianto nodded, stupid when John couldn't see it but he kept nodding as he climbed into the car with his baby and the lovely little terrier dog who was eager to cuddle a poor sad human. Ton patted his Taddy's arm as he tried to comfort him too and Ianto held him close as he watched another of his vehicles bite the dust, the flooding now filling the ditch as thr storm rages.

Somehow…it was another death.

Ianto wept as his grief finally won.


	17. Bloody Rain

The phone rang but Ianto ignored it, too tired and pissed off to give a goddamn who wanted something and he watched the Chalet minivan come to a halt then John ran towards the wreak. Ianto pushed open the car door and called out, letting John know they weren't in it.

Ton calmly got out and walked over to the van and removed his Dory, then walked to the Chalet minivan and climbed in, the ever present car seat in the back waiting for him to buckle in and glower as he realised there was no DVD player in this one.

The woman was talking with John as Ianto helped load into the back if the minivan, Connor finally pulling him to one side for a hug and kiss to the cheek before telling him to get in with the boy.

The woman climbed in and accepted a towel gratefully, turning to look at Ianto and Ton with a grin, "Can't beat the English weather."

Ianto didn't bother correcting her. It was weather after all. Can't really claim it as a Welsh thing.

"Jack is on a SWAT exercise" John said as he climbed in the back and pulled the door shut, "Phones are off. He's gonna have a cow the size of an elephant."

"Poor car" Ianto pouted, "I seem to be deadly."

"Ton was getting too big for that seat anyway" John shrugged, "I'll call Skidmark, you were due an upgrade."

"Skidmark?" an American voice asked.

"Hello" John smiled at the woman, "John Hart."

"Eliza Freedman." She answered, shaking his hand. "I was here for a wee working holiday. That's the third rental."

"Bugger" John said with a shrug, "Shit happens, right Ianto?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed softly, "I've lost count of how many cars I've killed."

"Taddy is a good driver" Ton defended, "Bloody rain!"

"Thank you Ton" Ianto said feebly as John laughed. "I think the puncture didn't help either."

"You're wet" John said as he handed a blanket from the seat back and Ianto wrapped it around himself as he nodded, "I know you're avoiding the paramedics."

"I'm fine." Ianto huffed, "Bruising from the belt, that's all. Good sturdy beast, that was. Those double impact beams did their job."

"So, heading for the chalets?" John asked and Eliza nodded as she explained she was a reporter and Ianto groaned softly.

"Problem?" she turned to look at him.

"I am…er…." Inot struggled for a word.

"An enigma wrapped in Welsh pride, covered with pinstripes" John quipped, "He hates publicity, seems to find himself there constantly."

"Oh" she said with surprise, "And you are?"

"Mayor Ianto Harkness-Jones" John said proudly, "He's the mayor of the village we are headed to. Ianto and his husband Jack kind of run the place, get us everything we need and get us places on time."

"John…."

"And he looks good in a suit" a new voice said as the door opened.

"DADDY!" Ton crowed as Jack entered, "Taddy flied the car!"

"I heard" Jack grinned, "You were a brilliant co-pilot I hear, even Dory helped."

"Nah, she fell off!" he huffed, "Stupid fish."

Eliza laughed at the little boy as he shook the fish then she settled to look at Jack, her eyes taking in the handsome SWAT officer who was leaning over John to kiss Ianto passionately.

"You OK Tiger?" he said softly as he searched for any sign of damage.

"Oh, well. Let me see. No broken bones, no lasting damage, slight loss of dignity while crying like a bloody baby…check. Nothing unusual here" Ianto smiled back, relaxing as Jack frowned.

"I know you loved the Spaceship but really, she has been about the longest lasting one with your track record" Jack finally said and as he had hoped, Ianto rallied with anger.

"I got a bloody blow out thank you very fucking much!" he roared, "Bloody rain!"

"Yeah" Ton pointed the fish at his father "I said that. Bloody fucking rain!"

Jack blinked and then sniggered as John sighed, "Language baby."

"Sorry" Ton said with wide eyes, "Damn fucking Rain."

Now they were all laughing as Ton cuddled his fish, looking back at the little dog who was in the car they had left.

A cute wee guy.

He liked dogs.


	18. A Ianto Meltdown in a M&M shower

They got home and Ianto was wired, wiping down the kitchen bench and then starting to wipe the cupboard doors as the others carried in the groceries.

"babe?" Jack said softly as he watched Ianto go into overload, "Was thinking of firing up the hot tub. A nice hot soak with a glass of wine? Unwind?"

"Later" Ianto said as he looked out the window and growled softly, then headed out to show the tow truck where to park the spaceship

"Shit on a stick!" Stephen said as he rounded a chalet, his mouth falling open as he walked towards it with wide eyes.

Ianto had wrenched the side door open and was snarling as he pulled stuff out and it was ejected through the air to land in the car park. Ton started to giggle as Ianto found his spilled M&Ms he had lost on the crash and as he threw handfuls out the door Ton started to dance outside the door, singing a nonsense song as M&Ms rained down with the soft rain easing off to a soft drizzle.

Eliza stood watching with interest as Ton danced, pulling off his clothes until he was naked and laying on the ground getting an M&M shower.

Walter had arrived and was taking action shots as another handful rained down, then a Sippy cup arched through the air and bounced into some bushes. "Tad, Ton's out here. Watch your aim!"

"Don't' fucking tell me what to do" came a muffled reply and Stephen started to giggle as the vehicle started to shake, Ianto's snarls as he tried to remove the car seat almost animalistic.

"Come on, inside guys" Jack said softly, "Ton, what have I told you about naked Tonny Bits in an afternoon?"

"But it wet!" Ton argued angrily, pointing at the sky, then he looked down at himself and saw the coloured splotches where M&Ms had sat and coloured his skin like weird measles.

"Look!" he said happily, "I a tiger!"

"A Cheetah ya twit" Babs corrected as she arrived with a towel, "Tigers have stripes."

"And leopards have the spots darling" Bethy giggled as she corrected her love, "You are a silly billy. Come on, let's finish putting the fruit in the bowl, too much out here."

They flounced off as Walter swung to watch them go, "Oi! Did you just call us fruit?"

"Motherfucker" Ianto snarled and the vehicle shook some more, Stephen looking at the house and he showed relief as Jack came out with a clothes basket to collect the sodden mess Ianto was making.

"FUCKING BASTARD WANKER CUNT OF A NIGHMARE!" Ianto roared, changing tactic to brace against the front seats and he stated to boot the seat like a football hoodlum aiming for a rival's head.

"Shit" Jack saw what was about to happen and he yelled for John to come get Ton inside, then he clabbered into the spaceship and wrapped his arms around his tantruming husband "East baby, Easy, your body can't take this."

"Don't fucking….tell…." Ianto was struggling against him, snarling and twisting to try and break his grip but he was no match for Jack, whose body had recovered from his wounds even as Ianto was no longer the machine that could take Jack on the wrestling mat and after a while he started to falter and then slumped as he started to cry.

"An accident" Jack soothed, "It was just an accident."

"But it's not fair" Ianto sobbed, turning to bury his face in Jack's chest, "I need to blame someone and there is nobody to thump. It is so fucking unfair."

Jack sighed as he rubbed his back and let his face fall into Ianto's wet hair.

They weren't talking about the accident at all. "Come on darling. You're wet and Ton is naked covered in M&M pox. Come on, the dogs think it's Christmas and the boys can't pick all the M&Ms up quick enough."

Ianto laughed brokenly and then slid out to find Walter and Stephen giggling like loons as they scooped the M&Ms into a bucket along with some gravel as the dogs wrestled with them to try and get another forbidden sweet.

Connor, Jarred and Carl were trying to wrangle the dogs but you have to remember that three men and four large dogs are no match, the dogs having fun knocking the men over and Stephen kept laying on the patch left as he squealed from the ticking tongues trying to lick around him.

"Bed!" Ianto barked and the dogs froze, then slunk off to the mattress under the porch of the green chalet, licking their lips as they lamented the M&Ms they could never imbibe. "Blood fools. They know they aren't allowed sweets."

"A lot of things happening today" Jack said calmly, "Come on sweetheart. Let's get you out of these wet tings."

"I crashed the Spaceship" Ianto sighed, "What a day."

Jack was glad Ianto had vented, even if it was at the cost of the car seat.

Maybe now he could get past the anger simmering since they lost them.


	19. Seeking Silence

Their first trip to the cabins without them.

It felt like a betrayal and Ianto couldn't voice it but Walter wanting him to sit in the back with him showed that he felt it too.

Stephen was glad to take the front seat as he and Jack talked happily, Walter silently holding his Taddy's hand as they both knew there would be ghosts.

They arrived and Ton didn't ask to get out, instead he looked at the space for the house bus and sighed softly to himself. He had forgotten for a moment, but now he remembered and he squeezed his little fireman Sam tightly, still remembering how Herb had given it to him and explained that he had been a fireman too.

"Come on Ton Beast" Walter finally said, helping him out of his seat and as he went to pass his Taddy he hesitated and then laid his head in his lap, the fingers scratching at his scalp nice. Then he was gone, running for the rock he liked, not quite as good as the one at home but good enough and he settled on it with his Fireman Herb. The dogs bounded past and he watched them happily as they rolled and played in the long grass.

Ianto carried the food inside as Jack carried other bags, John trying to wrangle the Babs and all her bags before coming back out for his own. The two SUVs sat like a loving couple looking out over the water and Ianto sighed as he bemoaned the loss of the Spaceship.

"Come on love, Skiddy said it will be ready next week, right?" Jack crooned, guessing the reason for the sigh and Ianto nodded, turning to make up the bed.

"Let me help" Chrys said softly and they soon had it done.

"Are you heading over to the other cabin?" Ianto asked softly and she shook her head.

"If it's OK, we would like to stay here. That air bed is still OK and…well. It's not finished and feels weird with the walls exposed like that." She said.

Ianto knew the real reason and was touched so he nodded and helped make up a second bed near theirs so both couples could sleep downstairs together.

Ianto walked out as the tea was organised and stood on the dock, watching the light on the water as the last rays of sun dappled across the windswept water. He took a deep breath and listened to the bird song ending as night threw her cloak over them and he looked at the little boat sitting there at the dock, Herb's sunhat sitting on the seat from their last visit.

Damn.

He had been doing so well too.

He went back in to find his sons all working diligently as the girl child beastling bounced on the air bed and sang a nonsense song. Ianto frowned and tried not to glare, it was nice to see her happy again.

"Bert and Sheila settled darling?" he asked and she nodded happily as she flopped back, and then went to check her lizards.

"She's hedging for a third" John said softly, "I told her no. It's too soon to add to the family and the lizards were still too sad too."

"Good thinking" Ianto smiled softly as he settled next to John and let his head flop to his shoulder, "I don't know if I can handle a new grandchild right now."

John snorted softly and let his arm fall from the back of the sofa to pull Ianto into a hug, enjoying a rare cuddle as Ianto hooked his feet up and snuggled in. Jack walked through with some rolls for the table and headed over to place a hand on Ianto's knee, "You OK babe?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed softly, "Just needed a cuddle."

"Move along, nothing to see here!" John quipped, "I got this one!"

Jack grinned as he rolled his eyes and then went back to helping Chrys with the meal.

"He's a good cook ya know" Ianto whispered, "He used to cook at the other house sometimes. I love his roasts. Bets made him lazy."

"And his meringue pie is to die for" John agreed then could have kicked himself for the words he chose but Ianto hummed softly in agreement.

The meal was consumed with laughter and bickering as the kids decided what they wanted to do first in the morning.

Ianto sat back and let it all roll as he was excluded from the plans and decided he liked the idea of not doing anything.

"What about you love?" John asked, "You gonna come for a wee picnic in the new place? Or go for a photo shoot with the others?"

"I'm gonna finish that book" Ianto finally decided, "On my sofa out there on the porch."

Jack nodded as he wondered what book Ianto was talking about.

He hadn't been reading one.


	20. float on by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/pzb8bhs33/) [](https://pixxxels.org/)

The children's voices were wafting around the lake, their laughter intermixed with barking as the two dogs joined the fun.

Maybe next time Connor and Em could come to.

Ianto didn't want to be here alone, strange as it was to be unsettled in such a settling place but he seemed to have the heebie-jeebies as he kept turning to see what Bets was doing. The space where she should be filling him with such an emptiness to match the bare space.

He loved it here, didn't want to sell, knew it would break Jack's heart and for the love of the gods, he needed to shake this funk.

With a sigh he walked down to the end of the dock and stood where he had last night, telling himself not to look but he did glance down into the boat to be surprised.

The hat was gone.

Ton.

Right.

Ianto sighed and toed off his shoes then slipped a foot into the water, surprised to find it already warming.

He considered.

He stepped off the dock.

He sank low and opened his eyes to look around at another world, feeling the mud in his toes as he crouched on the bottom.

Then something to his left and he turned to see Jack flailing in the water and he gracefully rose to the surface to look at him as he screamed Ianto's name and splashed about.

"Cariad?" he called out, "Did you fall in?"

Jack spun to face him and Ianto realised he thought he had fallen in, "Oh Cariad. I'm in just my shorts. I wanted to feel the water ya silly git!"

"I thought ….I saw you walking down then heard the splash as I…"

"My hero" Ianto crooned as he swam over and kissed his husband passionately, feeling more himself than he had since…well for a while.

"Baby, you OK?" Jack crooned as he held onto the dock and Ianto wrapped around him to kiss him again.

Then they heard pounding and then looked up as Ton shot off the dock and seemed to fly before hitting the water.

"Fuck" Jack spluttered and Ianto roared with laughter as their baby popped up and swum on his back with glee.

"Told you he could swim" Ianto sniggered, "Looks like Jarred and those lessons were really affective."

"Little bugger" Jack laughed then another louder pounding before Walter sailed overhead to splash near Ton.

"You splash me you splasher!" Ton laughed as he slapped the water at his brother and Ianto let himself float, feeling the water wash away his grief as his children laughed and others soon joined in until they were all swimming in the lake.

"Are you OK?" John asked Jack as he watched Ianto.

"Yeah" Jack smiled, "Look at him. He's finally relaxing."

"This place is so relaxing" John smiled, "No wonder he's finally able to accept things. Also, this is where they were happy too. A good place. A place of good memories."

"I would do anything to make it better" Jack admitted, "But I can't. Only he can decide when he's done, when it's time to move on."

"I know, it still feels hard though, seeing him twist."

"Yeah, but it's Ianto" Jack shrugged, "It's in his nature to punish himself for no reason. Only he can decide when to be happy again."

John nodded as he pushed off to go join Babs and Chrys.

Jack just stayed there watching Ianto float gently in the water.

Gods, please make him feel lighter.

He carries so much weight on his shoulders.


	21. Quality time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/gjnjsxa3z/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Like the books Ton had brought into the Throne Room, Ton seemed determined to jazz up his Taddy's boring loo.

They hadn't even been back a day from the weekend away and he had gone out and picked a hand full of flowers. Some were Bet's prized snap dragons and some were just weeds mixed in with a healthy handful of daisies.

Ianto stood for some time staring at the strange posy shoved into the glass that sat by the sink before he lowered onto the toilet seat to ponder what the wee man was doing. He was trying to make him feel better by giving him nice things to see, sort of like a DVD for a sad day or something and it made Ianto both touched and sad to think that Ton was starting to see this room as Taddy's sad place.

Now as Ianto sat pondering and praying for movement a scraping sound at the door had him looking up from his shoes to find Ton wrestling in his picnic table chair, a wee plastic one that was faded and worn as it had been Babs' once upon a time.

Ianto leaned back and watched Ton manoeuvre it with grunts and growls until he had it sitting in the space between the toilet and the cabinet where the spare rolls were kept and then to Ianto's surprise the little man sat and opened the cupboard of the cabinet to remove a magazine.

With a soft snort Ton settled in his chair and opened the magazine…upside down….and pretended to read.

Giggling bubbled up and Ianto swallowed it back as he politely asked if there were any good stories in that one.

"Nah" Ton scoffed, "Lippy sticks and bums."

Ianto snorted softly as it was thrust at him and Ton reached back in for a little Thomas Book that had lived a long Ton filled life, settling back again to read one he knew by heart. He read out loud, the words memorized to match each picture and Ianto was impressed at Ton occasionally pointed out a word to show he knew it was the one he was saying.

"You are so clever" Ianto gushed, "My sweet, clever man."

"Yeah" Ton nodded, "yours"

Ton bent down to scratch his ankle and then he settled again, this time to Ianto's amusement a toy was removed from the cupboard and it was slammed shut. Ton quietly informed the bright orange monkey to shut up because there was men's work happening today.

Then Ton sat the monkey on his lap and sang a nonsense song as Ianto strained gently, mindful of Owen's warnings of haemorrhoids.

"Babe?" Jack called out, "Have you seen Ton?"

"He's keeping me company in here" Ianto answered, relieved as he felt something give and he relaxed into his movement as Ton started to tell monkey that the sun was a star but planets didn't twinkle so they were not stars.

"What the hell!" Jack said in the doorway as Ianto sat with a contented smile.

"Ton decided the best way to get quality time with me was to follow me in here. It's boring so he had tried to make it a liveable situation" Ianto giggled and Jack sighed.

"Christ, next thing ya know he'll be wanting a TV installed!" Jack laughed.

Ton looked at him and rolled his eyes, then opened the drawer of the cabinet to show the portable DVD player sitting there with a couple of DVDs.

Now Ianto was laughing as Jack gaped, "See? He is so clever."

"Wow" Jack finally said after he had recovered, "Ton, I am impressed."

"I love Taddy" Ton said as if it explained everything and then he went back to reading the Thomas book.

"Ton?" Jack asked softly, "Do you think sometimes Taddy needs to be alone to think?"

"Yeah" Ton agreed with a nod of his head, "With me."

"No, I mean on his own" Jack tried again.

"Don't be silly!" Ton laughed, throwing his head back, "Dea a stone for dat!"

"Stone?"

"Ton means his big thinking rock out there in the field he sits on" Ianto laughed, "He thinks."

"All the pressies and gifts and you sit on a rock." Jack said with confusion as Ianto wiped and then flushed, reaching for the soap to wash his hands on the tub.

"Rock a gift too" Ton said calmly, "From da mountain."

"Can't argue with that Cariad." Ianto said as he dried his hands, "Come on, Taddy's empty. Let's go see about those pots of colour that need watering around the chalets. You can help carry a watering can."

"Yeah, I got one" Ton happily waddled off to fetch his green watering can with a face on it, excited to do something he and Herb used to do together.

He was worried who would do it now.

Flowers were important too.

Just ask the butterflies.


	22. Owen's advice

Ianto had started to notice things.

Small things but they were all adding up and he decided to talk to Owen about it. He sat there waiting for Owen to look up from the file.

"All looking good buddy" Owen smiled, "This new diet seems to be working and you are firing on all cylinders."

"My bodily functions are firing, yes Owen" Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled softly, then shifted in his chair and cleared his throat nervously, making Owen lean back and focus more.

"What is it?"

"Well…Jack and I have not had much …er….intimacy since the attack and since Ma….since Bets and Herb it is non-existent. Don't get me wrong he loves me!"Ianto hastened to correct himself, "He is being so supportive and loving and gentle …but…the romance is gone. He sees me more as someone to fuss on rather than …er.."

Ianto's hands were fluttering delicately and his blush was immense as Owen sighed, "Ya mean no hanky panky."

"Yeah"

"Maybe he's worried that you aren't ready and he doesn't want to push things" Owen frowned, "I know you've had a few …clutches…he's pretty bad at hiding when he's had a bit. That soppy look and need to hum."

Ianto snorted softly, "Yeah. He hums when satisfied and grunts when agitated. So vocal."

"Look mate, maybe you have to make the first move" Owen suggested, "Maybe the silly bugger is scared that he is pressuring you. You know your bowel thing had him right worried."

"But that's neither here nor there" Ianto frowned, "He bottoms as much as he tops!"

Owen blinked as he stared at Ianto, not sure how to respond to that.

"Look, go home and sort things. A nice romantic dinner, dressed in his favourite thing…put it out. Make yourself the desert, you know he'll portably skip the main course altogether when he gets the message." Owen finally said.

Ianto rose and rubbed his hands on his thighs, "Sorry to dump on you. I usually speak to my therapist but I'm between them right now, me last one went to America on a study holiday for six months and…"

"How long have you been without therapy?" Owen asked, more interested now.

"Er…couple of months." Ianto surmised.

"So…the deaths. Shit, you've not got counselling for that?" Owen sighed, "Mate. You lost your mum. Again. You need to sort a therapist, even if it's just a couple of sessions."

"Thanks Owen" Ianto smiled, "Needy fuck, ain't I"

"Come here" Owen pulled him onto a hug and noted that he had lost a bit of weight, wondering if he could cajole him onto the scales but Ianto pulled away as if realising and smiled that fake one that meant he was done.

"You have enough adults in that house to have a night off" Owen said as he let go and watched Ianto limp for the door, "You need to get that cane out while your limp is back too. You're pushing too hard again."

"Yes dear" Ianto said dryly, his smile almost genuine, then he was gone and the door puffed closed.

Owen sat in his chair with a heavy thud.

Ianto limped out to the SUV, driving it back to Torchwood where Jack had parked it and then he went in to tell John he was done. He found them all laughing and fooling about, Jack's face changing as he saw Ianto enter.

"Hey, all good? You know I would have come with. The phone call was almost over" Jack said as he rushed over to pull Ianto into his arms. "Come on, I'll take you to see if Skiddy has finished with the new SUV."

Ianto laid his head on his shoulder and sank into the clutch.

Maybe Owen was right.

Jack was just being overly attentive and Ianto wondered if he was just being overly sensitive.

The meal idea was forming.


	23. seeing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/4fw84w2jz/)  
>    
> [](https)

Walter and Stephen had gone to bed out in Stephen's chalet with the latest DVDs and lots of munchies.

The two boys were in the double bed watching the widescreen with wide eyes to match and Ianto knew they would not be back inside tonight.

Babs was over with Bethy and Connor and Jarred had Ton for a 'camp out' in their main room with an overly excited Ren. Apparently there was a plane movie involved.

Ianto had worked diligently to make the perfect venison casserole, the table cloth one Bets only put out for special occasions and he had gone as far as buying new goblets instead of the usual wine glasses.

The centrepiece was white roses and carnations with Lilly of the Valley that created a sweet scent that mixed with the meat to make the room more comforting.

The table was well laid out, white candles and the red wine was breathing.

Ianto had taken time to choose between Jack's favourite suit and a little flapper dress he hadn't tried on yet, deciding to go for broke as he shaved his legs and chose red pumps to match the dress, the blonde wig was gentle waves with a headpiece of beadwork to match the dress.

He pouted and turned in the mirror, pleased with his butt then discarded the headpiece in favour of a simple ribbon headband instead.

He then walked out to wait for Jack who was due home at any minute.

And wait.

By the time he realised it was the Rocky Horror Experience all over again it was too late to fetch a robe and Ianto could only sit and watch as John and Jack fell into the house laughing and talking loudly.

Ianto unfolded his legs and stood, aware that the flapper dress was swishing as both men stood silently staring at him.

"The text you sent told me you were on your way home" Ianto said calmly, "A simple update that you were calling into the local might have been nice."

"Oops" Jack snorted, "Sorry mother!"

"Wow" John hiccupped, "Are those beads itchy sitting on them with your poor bum?"

Both men started to giggle and Ianto now knew he had been a brunt of a few drunken jokes. Oh gods, please don't say they were talking about his bowels at the pub.

"Jack, maybe if we just sit down and…"

"Need to take a piss" Jack said loudly, stumbling off down the hall. "Use the other loo if ya need to John."

"I'll wait, wouldn't want to contaminate the Throne Room" John sniggered, "Manny wanted to know if the seat was a warming one."

Ianto felt himself flush with embarrassment and he smiled softly as he stepped towards the bedroom, "Well, there's casserole in the oven if you're hungry John. You and Jack have your fill. Goodnight."

Ianto rushed back to the bedroom before a sob escaped, berating himself for being too delicate. Jack had no idea what he had been planning and was clearly too drunk to realise that something had been missed.

Ianto stood in the bedroom looking at himself in the mirror and a flare of anger struck, making him tear at the dress and beads pinged as it ripped down the front and slumped onto the floor. He stumbled from it and stepped out of the heels, wiping at his face with his hand as he reached for the makeup wipes on the dresser. Soon he was clean faced and slipping on some comfortable old PJs as he morosely stomped to the bed.

Jack finally thumped into the room and fell onto his side, sighing as he fumbled into the bedding.

"Goodnight babe" Jack sighed softly as he started to drift.

"Goodnight Cariad" Ianto said sadly, now knowing he had to reassess himself and his expectations.

This was not Jack's fault, it was his.

Was he too needy?


	24. winds of change

Jack was aware of an annoying sound, opening one eye to star at Babs who was eagerly going through a large box, pulling out wigs and things.

Jack gingerly sat up and croaked, "What are you doing love?"

"Taddy is getting rid of his girly things now that he's too old" she said without turning around, "He said I can have what I want before the rest is put away."

Jack looked over at the open closet and was shocked to see empty space where Ianto's dresses had hung, even the shoes in a pile waiting for boxes as well.

Jack then saw the dress kicked into the corner, beads littering the floor around it and the night before came back with horrifying clarity.

"Fuck" he struggled from the bed and walked out to the kitchen where Ianto was calmly packing away the table, the centrepiece dumped unceremoniously into the rubbish bin with some petals still on the cloth.

Ianto sighed softly to himself as he picked up the two goblets and held them up, then he spun and shoved them into the rubbish bin as well. Then he pulled at the tablecloth, scrunching it up and walking outside to shake it out.

Jack looked at the open bottle of red wine, the good china stacked to go back on the cupboard and the red ribbon that had been in Ianto's hair pooled by the bin.

Ianto walked back in and placed the folded up tablecloth on the table, then picked up the bottle of wine and began tipping it into the sink.

"Babe?"

Ianto squealed and dropped the bottle, the smashing glass loud in the stainless steel sink and Ianto cursed as he reached in to start picking out the glass.

"Shit, sorry" Jack said as he moved to help and Ianto swung to look at him, the anger apparent.

"I can do it!" he snapped, "Sit back down and I will finish preparing your breakfast, I can hear John coming as well."

"Where is Chrys?" John asked as he entered and slumped into a chair.

"She spent the night at River's, watching some chick flicks in their PJs." Ianto replied, turning to slam two placemats and plates in front of them, "Greasy morning afters."

John clapped happily as Ianto placed ketchup down in front of him and then returned to picking glass from the sink.

"Ianto, I'm sorry" Jack said softly, "I didn't realise you had anything planned."

"That's fine" Ianto answered, "Why would you. Not like I've done anything special for us for a while. At least you had a good evening."

"Ianto…hey" Jack rose and then sat as Ianto placed the coffee down and straightened to glare at him.

"Eat, you've not got time to talk" he scolded, "John has that meeting and you have a drill to supervise. I have things to do as well."

"We'll talk tonight" Jack promised, "We need to talk."

"Whatever" Ianto shrugged and Jack's heart sank as he saw a moment's sorrow flutter across Ianto's face before the mask slammed down.

As they walked out Jack looked at the new SUV they had picked up from Skiddy the other day, still where Ianto had parked it.

It was black, sleek and imposing.

It wasn't until Jack was half way to Cardiff that he realised Ianto hadn't named it.

Ianto waved as he watched them leave and then turned to find the two teenagers watching him.

"Right, you two can give me a hand. I need some boxes moved into the playhouse" Ianto said and both boys looked surprised as they had never been allowed in there.

They carried a box each into the chalet and saw the mirrored wall and some hooks hanging from the ceiling, a lump of ropes in the corner that must have been attached somewhere.

"Put them wherever" Ianto said with a wave of his hand, "When they are all in here we will lock and padlock it."

"Tad?" Walter said softly as Stephen jogged off for another box from the bedroom, "What's happening? These are your girly things."

"I realised that I don't need them anymore" Ianto shrugged, "I need to accept that I'm not the man that wore them anymore. Your Dad doesn't see me that way now."

"Tad…"

"It's OK. It's not his fault. I was so sick, so needy and he wiped my bum. Spoon fed me and was a wonderful carer. It's just…he doesn't see me as …well. I'm someone else. Silly to hold onto someone I used to be." Ianto said sadly, "It's OK. Dad still loves me, so very much. He will never leave me, or I leave him but…we have to find a new way to connect. A way forward into our twilight years of farting together on the back porch."

Walter nodded but didn't look that convinced as he looked at the box of wigs Stephen was carrying now.

He didn't like this at all.


	25. cleaning house

Ianto spent the day cleaning…everything silly/sexy from his wardrobe and drawers.

By the time Jack got home Ianto was in a three piece suit sitting at the table reading the paper as Chrys cooked the evening meal.

"Hello Cariad, how was the drill?" Ianto asked as he smiled softly, rising and grabbing for the cane, "Drink?"

"A three piece" Jack said softly, "I remember that one. Looks like you've lost a bit of weight."

"Yeah" Ianto replied as he handed over a glass of fresh juice that Jack liked before his meal, "Did a bit of a rehash of my clothes. A few pieces I've not worn since the kids were little."

Ianto sat back into his chair and turned the page on the paper, "Did John get that contract?"

"He's not said" Jack leaned back and watched Ianto reach for the cup of coffee he was sipping and noted the simple wedding band he was wearing, not a more intricate one from their other weddings.

"Hmmm" Ianto nodded, lifting the edge of the paper then frowning, "Shit. I forgot my glasses, no wonder I can't read this."

Ianto went to rise but Jack was already racing to get them from by the chair in the main room, returning to offer them and Ianto smiled as he pouted for a kiss, "Thank you Cariad."

"Ianto, I am so sorry about last night" Jack began and Ianto waved his hand.

"No need, like I said. Not your fault. I should have said to be home for a meal" Ianto shrugged.

John entered along with Ton who was full of excitement as he told John about the big pop up tent they had slept in and Jack realised that Ianto had really made an effort if he had handed Ton off to someone else.

Now he really felt like a piece of shit.

"The flowers looked nice" Jack said softly, "Shame they didn't keep."

"Silly really" Ianto shrugged and then smiled as Chrys placed a large lasagne in the table, "No big deal. We will have other nights."

After a sedate meal Jack went to check the chalets were all locked for the evening and came across the Playhouse. The padlock was a shock and he looked through the window at all the boxes stacked in there and felt a great dread as he saw all Ianto's lovely things packed away.

He returned to the house and found Ianto drying Ton after his bath, the little boy excitedly asking if a pop-up tent could be on his dream list.

"Dream list?" Jack asked and Ton patted at Ianto to explain for him.

"Er. A Dream List. You list all the stuff you want and sometimes you get one off there. If you are good, lucky or sometimes just because" Ianto said as he buttoned up the little boy's PJs.

"My Dream List is getting big" Ton sighed, "Is that greedy?"

"No darling, you deserve lots of dreams" Ianto replied softly.

"And you!" Ton agreed and Ianto's hands stopped as he looked at his little boy.

"But I have no more dreams darling" Ianto said lovingly, "I got the things I always deamed of. I got my family, my lovely baby boy and time to spend with you."

Ton smiled as he leaned in and kissed his Taddy, sure there were dreams Taddy was hiding.

Jack watched the little boy race off to talk to the lizards about his ideas, something he had seen Babs do and was sure it helped.

"But you still have things you want" Jack said after a while, "We have things to do love."

"Yes Cariad" Ianto smiled as he agreed, "Of course we do. I'm heading to bed, please remember to check the TV in Ton's room is off when you come to bed?"

Ianto rose and leaned over, kissing Jack's cheek and then heading down the hallway as Jack sat there trying to work out what was happening.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

,

,

,

Sandylee007 it is gonna get worse bwfore it gets better. You know Ianto pulls the bandaid slowly instead of fast. Just know that Jack will finally catch on and you will not want to kill him anymore xxxxx


	26. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I will double post for the next couple of days as this is a rough patch you will not like

Jack sat watching Ton and River as they filled the pencil holders for the craft area, the old record player waiting as he flicked through records.

"So, you're worried that he is becoming withdrawn?" she asked as she handed the little boy another box to rip up.

"He's back to suits all the time and PJs. He used to sleep naked and dress for his moods. It's like he's drawn a cloak around himself and is acting like it's all fine." Jack sighed, "I know it's my fault. It never occurred to me that he would want a romantic evening and I ruined it. I got home too drunk to know I was stepping in it further and by the morning it was too late to fix it."

"Jack, it's never too late to fix it" she scolded, "This is Ianto we are talking about. Wine and dine him, take him out somewhere. It doesn't have to be fancy. A hay ride or a picnic. Something that's just the two of you. This little imp is quite the cock-block I bet."

Jack looked up at her as reality set in and he slapped himself with a groan.

"What!" she demanded.

"We've not…you know…since Bets and Herb died. We've only had a few moments since the attack actually" Jack rubbed at his face, "Shit. We were always touching, kissing. Wanted to just smell each other and shit. God. We have become stale. And he tried to fix it so I stuffed it up."

River sighed as she reached out and took Jack's face in her hands, leaning in to kiss his forehead, "Stop beating yourself up. Fix it."

Ton had stopped placing pencils in the holders as he watched her kiss his Daddy, his frown deepening as he watched his Daddy smile back up at River.

As they walked back up to the chalets Ton pondered things and let go of his Daddy's hand to go sit on his rock.

Ianto found him there and he sat next to him watching the little hands twirl a daisy.

"Sweetheart?" Ianto said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Taddy and Daddy do kisses" Ton said as he considered, "You love and love. You kiss."

"Yes darling, you kiss the one you love" Ianto said as he tried to understand what was wrong, "Daddy and Taddy kiss because they love."

Ton frowned, "Daddy belongs to you and you belong to him. You said so in your speeches."

"Vows, yes" Ianto smiled, "We promised to love each other forever and do lots of kisses."

Ton sighed and studied the flower, "So…you kiss the one you love."

"Yes" Ianto said as he knelt to tie Ton's shoe.

"Why did Daddy and River kiss?"

Ianto blinked, "What? Er…maybe it was just silly. Or you misunderstood."

"No. She put her hands on his face and her mouth on him. I know a kiss when I see it." Ton was angry now as he dropped the flower, "Does Daddy love River now?"

"Ah…" Ianto was stunned and couldn't speak.

"Will she live here too?" Ton huffed, "I want my room. I like my room. I will share, you can live with me. OK? You came sleep with me. Don't go."

"OK" Ianto whispered as he struggled to remain calm, his heart pushing up his throat and threatening to vomit out his mouth onto the ground as he thought of Jack with someone else.

Ton decided that they had made an agreement and he slid off the rock, going inside and walking past Jack who was reading a report in the lazy-boy.

Ianto walked past as well and Jack looked up in time to see the back of him, then back down at the report.

Ianto watched his little boy as he started moving his toys around.

"What are you doing love?" Ianto croaked out, still in shock.

"Making room" Ton replied, "You can have your toys here too."

Ianto retreated to his Throne Room where he sat on the closed toilet lid and finally wept.

Why hadn't he seen it, why hadn't he realised?

The one thing he had always feared had happened.

Jack didn't want him anymore because he had found someone better.


	27. Fiull of it

Ianto steeled himself to be a grown-up and he decided to just talk to Jack about it. It might be something totally logical that Ton took the wrong way.

He close a three piece of gunmetal grey with a deep burgundy pinstripe to match the silk lining and tie against the pale pink shirt. This had been one of Jack's favourites and he thought it might be nice for when he got home from work to see it again as well. To remind him that his husband could still be eye candy.

With his armour in place, he walked into the council meeting and all talk died away as everyone looked around nervously.

"Hello" he said as he sat in his chair and looked around the table, Manny's face one of soft annoyance while some looked almost…shamefaced.

"Did I miss something?" Ianto asked and Mrs Alders who had always disliked the young man and his snooty nature responded gleefully.

"Just comparing notes Mr Mayor" she said happily leaning forward even as several others tried to shush her, "Not every day you can prove your duly elected mayor is full of shit!"

Ianto felt the room close in and he took a deep breath as he tried to control his heart.

"That's enough Gert" another snapped, "There is no need to be crass!"

"Well, he didn't attend the last meeting, he's not doing the newsletters for the village anymore and it seems he is spending his weekends away" she continued, "Seems to me like he has better things to occupy his time…or other shit to do!"

Now there were a couple of snorts and titters, reminding Ianto of school and he swallowed the lump.

"I see" he said softly, "Glad to know my shit is so interesting."

"The newsletter was something he did for us all, it was never a job and no one else wanted to do one" Manny hissed. "hasn't he done enough for this place?"

"Well I would say he's given it all but apparently he is holding some shit back" she retorted with a gleeful snarl.

Now there was some soft laughter and Ianto reached for his cane, rising from his chair, "Right. Since you were doing so well without me last time due to my cancer check-up and as you said, I am full of shit perhaps its' time for me to take my leave. My resignation will be following as soon as I have enough toilet paper to write it on."

Ianto slammed from the room as they all sat silent with shock, Ianto stumbling out to the mayoral motor, then cursing as he threw the keys back at Manny and Jarred who had come out of the library when he had heard the door bang back against the wall, "Here. This belongs to the mayor, hope he or she likes it."

He then started to walk haphazardly up towards his house.

Jarred looked at Manny then ran after Ianto, calling his name but Ianto kept struggling as he started to slam the cane down so hard it's a wonder it didn't break. Others spilled out into the street, calling after him and more than one started to walk up the rise, their shock giving way to shame as they saw his pain.

Jarred touched his arm and he drew away from him, turning to snarl at him with tears rolling down his face, "Fuck off!"

"Ianto, what happened, what's going on, stop" Jarred begged, "Come on. Stop."

"Why" Ianto said as he kept limping, "I'm the laughing stock of the village. Look at me! Full of shit and my husband is not in love with me anymore, my favourite car is destroyed looking like lawn art and…and…and…"

"What do you mean, Jack?" Jarred stepped closer, now able to touch him again, "Ianto, talk to me."

"No!" Ianto looked down to see the others were almost to them, "Go to hell! I'm there already and ya know what? The air seems breathable!"

He took off again and Jarred turned to Manny, "What the fuck did you do!"

"They were talking about Jack and John drunk in the pub, laughing about Ianto's throne room" Manny sighed, "Things got a bit crass and when he seemed ok about it they continued to …well…poke at him."

"Shit" Jarred turned to see the gate slamming shut as Ianto finally got to the relative safety of his house, "I gotta call Jack. "

As the committee stood looking at one other they knew the shit was really about to hit the fan.


	28. kick in the head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three chaps in one day...good goddess you lot are greedy, but so much fun to share my maddness with

Ianto was in the Throne Room with the chair jammed against the door, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet as he struggled to breathe, his heart slamming about in his chest like a frantic bird in a cage.

"Ianto?" John's voice was soft as he knocked, pushing on the door without waiting for an answer.

The little chair slid back easily but Ianto was beyond caring as he clutched at the hand rail and gasped, tears rolling unchecked.

"Hey" John slid into the room and shut to door on Jarred who turned to guard it, not sure what else to do.

"I am a laughing stock" Ianto panted out between embarrassing sobs, "I am fucking done."

"Hey, just breathe" John sat on the cabinet and he reached out to place his hand over Ianto's on the rail.

After a while Ianto seemed to calm and then sighed, releasing the rail to scrub at his face, "What a clusterfuck."

"Talk to me" John asked.

"Jack…he…." Ianto snorted and leaned back, "Ton saw him and River kissing. He wanted to know if Daddy was leaving us."

John sat stony faced with shock.

"I always thought it would be you, you know?" Ianto laughed hollowly, "I was never prepared to share him but I always thought, if there was one person I could ever accept into our relationship it would be you."

"Ta, I think" John said softly.

"But…I never considered a woman" Ianto snorted, "Stupid huh? I mean….he was married, had Stephen. I just…I never thought to look so close to home for someone vying for my side of the bed."

John could only gape.

"After the attack, I guess I became more of a chore than a lover. We had a few sweet moments but nothing like before. I'm delicate now, he treats me that way. So long since we had a good hard fuck, ya know?" Ianto's head fell back against the wall and he sighed, "Since losing Bets he's not looked at me that way at all. I never even considered the alternative."

"Maybe you're wrong" John said, "Maybe Tonny saw wrong."

"I don't know" Ianto whimpered, "I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that he doesn't …I mean. I know he loves me, I know he will never leave me. I just…I have to accept that he doesn't find me sexually attractive anymore."

"Hey, come on" John crooned, "He just doesn't want to pressure you. You are his world, ya silly bugger."

Ianto sighed and stood, walking out to find some of the committee sitting in his house, "Get out."

"Ianto, we want …"

"OUT!" Ianto screamed, his fists balled as he showed his ability to channel Ton.

Manny rose and placed the keys to the mayoral motor down, prompting Ianto to snatch them up and throw them at the door where they hit and splattered down.

"Easy" John said as he motioned for them to go, picking up the keys and putting them on the hook.

"I am….I am…." Ianto seemed stuck and John turned to pick up a tea towel that had fallen form the back of a chair.

"Eye Candy" John said softly, "You are still handsome, fuckable and sweet. Honest."

Ianto looked at John and sniffed as his lip wobbled, John moved quickly to embrace him and he held him rubbing his back as he tried to comfort him.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jack's voice was harsh and angry as he yanked John back and Ianto staggered, then reared back.

"Here?" he roared, "What is going on HERE? Where the fuck have you been!"

"What do you mean!" Jack was confused now, "I was at the school with River."

"Of course you were" Ianto smarted, "You smell of her. Coconut."

John swung to look at Jack with surprise as he smelt the coconut oil as well.

Ianto sighed and headed out the door as John considered his options, then swung his fist.

It felt really good.

.

.

.

Sandylee I so love your vim and vigour ...an extra chap just for you my love...breathe now. Center and calm ...Ianto needs to focus here xxxxxx


	29. blow out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so here we are, I can't believe I've given you 4 in 1 day...now we will go back to our previously scheduled programme....er...story hahahahaah ....you lot are lucky I love you so or I could have really pissed you off for days!!!

Ianto didn't know where else to go so he headed for one of the chalets and slipped inside, locking the door and sliding to the floor as the crying jag took over.

He then slid onto his side and curled up, letting himself grieve for everything, anything, whatever.

He became aware of the cold floor so he crawled to the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over his head and falling into an uneasy snooze.

He woke to darkness.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around with confusion and then he remembered and he groaned at himself for his stupidity.

He rose and stumbled out the door into the car park, walking towards the house and he was surprised to find several cars outside the house and people milling.

"Jack, there he is!" someone called out and next thing Jack was racing towards him with relief.

"Oh thank god" Jack sobbed, burying his face in Ianto's hair as he held him tightly, shaking as his hands slid over Ianto's body checking for injuries.

"Where the fuck were you!" Jack reverted to the default setting when alarmed, shaking Ianto and shouting as several people rushed forward to separate them and Ianto staggered back.

"Stop it!" John shouted into Jack's face, "Stop fucking up."

Jack stepped back and stood panting as Ianto stared at him, then turned to walk inside.

"I asked you a question" Jack said flatly.

"Chalet 6 sleeping" Ianto replied, "Why. It wasn't booked."

"We have been looking everywhere, we were about to do a twilight search of the fucking mountain!" Jack roared, pointing at the mountain in a way that seemed to anger Ianto more.

"Well, you could have checked the chalets ya know" Ianto said calmly, "Not the first time you lost me and I was spring cleaning one."

Ianto walked into the house and Ton squealed with delight as he ran to show him the ice cream River had given him, "It's OK right?"

"Sure" Ianto shrugged.

"That River gave it to me?" Ton continued, "She not my mama!"

"No darling, she's not" Ianto sighed as he slumped into a chair.

"Ianto, there had been a huge misunderstanding and I am beyond mortified" River said as she chose a seat, "There is nothing happening between me and Jack, honest. He's taking dancing lessons, for your wedding."

Ianto let his hand drop from his face and he stared at her.

"Jack wants a summer wedding, outside with laughter, music and the car park turned into a cobbled dance pad. It was supposed to be a surprise. When you go to the cabin next weekend the workmen are scheduled to come cobble it." She explained, "We are only dancing. The kiss…I kissed his forehead while calling him a soppy git over how he was flapping over you."

Ianto blinked and then huffed.

"Ianto, look." She handed him a piece of paper, screwed up and dog eared, "The music list, he wanted several dances and knows how excitable he can be he wanted to learn a gentle waltz for your level of ability."

Jack had entered and sat beside River, a look of worry, "I thought a surprise wedding would help shake off the blues we are still clinging to."

"So, sneaking about with someone…not cuddling or….or…." Ianto flapped his hands.

"I am tired babe" Jack sighed, "The lessons and the drills at work, I know I am supposed to be part time but things are so heavy since the terrorist upgrades."

Ianto looked at him morosely and Jack knew he had more explaining to do.

"Ianto, I love you. I am still in love with you" Jack said slowly, "I'm sorry if I've been inattentive but you know how fixated I can get on a project. Please baby, I'm sorry."

Ianto nodded and rose, "I want a bath, Tonny?"

"Ice cream?"

"By the time the bath is ready you will have finished it" Ianto assured him, "Come on darling, come cuddle Taddy."

Jack rubbed his face as he looked back over the last few months and saw how distant he had been.

Damn.

He wasn't going to fuck up like this again, how could he have so easily?

.

.

.

SuziH-J and one for you...now I think we all need a lie down WHEWWWWWWW!


	30. snuggle sorry

Ianto got into the bed and settled, listening to Ton as he argued with Walter about his DVDs, finally settling for one as Walter shushed him and closed the bedroom door, cutting off Ton's anger.

Ianto looked at the DVD by the bed and rose to carry it through.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked

"Ton is looking for this one" he held it up and Jack took it from his hand, walking through to the other room where Ton's cry of delight echoed.

Jack came back through and undressed, climbing into the bed and he reached for Ianto but he pulled away.

"Come on baby" Jack soothed, "Come cuddle. I'm sorry I've been distant. Please, I love you."

Ianto let Jack drag him into a clutch and lay in his arms.

"We've drifted too long" Jack said after a while. "I've been ignoring you haven't I."

Ianto didn't answer, still too mad and hurt to do so without crying and he was done crying. He was too damned tired.

"We were happy at the cabin, it seemed better there by the water" Jack said into the darkening room, "Why not take a few days. Just you me and Tonny?"

Ianto lat still, listening.

"I'll ask Idris and Gene to help, they can have the older kids" Jack surmised, "The Grandys can do the studio thing and Stephen will love being at the Firehouse Compound. He is really clicking with Skiddy. A few days, you me and the monster. Just the water, the sun and some shade. Yeah? Some books, even fire up the grill one night? Marv would love to come over and fish with Ton off the dock one afternoon, you know he loves the wee guy."

Jack could feel Ianto relax as he listened and he kissed the back of his neck, "I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry baby. I thought I was doing something good but as always I went the wrong way around."

Ianto finally rolled to face him, his downward mouth showing his hurt as he regarded Jack, "I'm a laughing stock."

"What?" Jack frowned.

"My bowels and my throne room" Ianto's lip started to wobble, "They made fun of me and now I can't face them."

"That's me too" Jack said sadly, "Drunk and loud."

"I…it sounds nice Cariad" Ianto said softly, "Just us?"

"I would leave Ton but you know he would pine for you as much as you for him" Jack grinned, "Besides, he would love the one-on-one time with us. Walt and Fen get so much of my time these days, I think the wee guy could use some daddy-son time. I'll sit and read to him, have some walks and let him know I am still very much in this marriage and family. Promise."

"You were really planning another wedding?" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah. I was planning a summer theme" Jack sighed, "Hey, let's put it off and have it in a few months when you can feel more confident about it, yeah? I wasn't sure I had it all right anyway."

Ianto smiled as he shuffled closer so their bodies touched, "If it had you saying you love me and still want me then you got it right."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed, "I am so sorry I made you feel small again. I was so blinkered. We promised not to do this anymore."

"I need another therapist while mine is gone" Ianto agreed, "I need someone to tell me I am seeing things from the wrong angle. You know I get stuck."

"I love you" Jack said as he rubbed their groins together, "Get some sleep and when you wake up we can organise some time away. When we get back the car park will be cobbled and we can see the dance floor. Maybe some lights strung for a wee moonlight waltz? Show you how I did?"

Ianto sighed softly as he snuggled into Jack's chest and let his tired, sore body relax.

He did mean it though.

Tomorrow he was writing that resignation.

How could he ever walk onto those chambers again.


	31. by the light of the full moon I will show you my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hwsz1io6p/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto handed the envelope to Jared who looked at it with unease.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked and Ianto turned back to the other paperwork on his desk, "Ianto?"

"Just table it for the next meeting, whoever is acting mayor can publically acknowledge it then" Ianto said without looking up at him.

"Ianto…you know everyone is so sorry for what happened, there are a lot of shamefaced people out there who would love the opportunity…"

"I have other things to do" Ianto cut him off in a rare show of rudeness, "Please Jarred. I …no. Please. Jack is taking me away from a while, maybe when I get back there will be something else for everyone to laugh at."

"Ianto, no one is laughing now, we…"

"Please" Ianto sighed softly and leaned back to look up, Jarred now seeing his red rimmed eyes and sunken cheeks that showed his fatigue, "Just drop it."

"Is a hug out of the question too?" he asked softly and Ianto smiled, opened his arms and Jarred leaned down to hold him, kissing his cheek as he breathed in his coffee and cedar smell.

"I see, tit for tat is it?" Jack said from the doorway, "I have to admit. He is a step up from River. Trust you to go one better than me"

Ianto snorted and looked abashed as he fiddled with paperwork again.

"Hey, she is sorry too, also, she is flattered you thought she was competition" Jack whispered as he sat in the other chair, "She thinks it's sweet that you love me so much, as well as my soppy gushing."

Ianto smiled softly as he closed a file and reached for another.

"Anything you need?" asked Jarred.

"What you need is to go explain things to Ren" John said as he entered, laughing softly.

"Ren?"

John was doubled over and tried to explain, only to laugh more and it was catching. They were all chuckling at him as he sat in a chair holding his sides as he chortled, Jack pleased to hear Ianto's soft snigger joining in.

"Yeah, you and Carl have talked in front of him and he is fully aware of what is going on" John was snorting as he tried to speak, "Mrs Hesop tried to come by to bring Ianto some preserves and a bunch of her gladioli by way of apology and the wee bugger….let's say Babs isn't the only one who knows how a full moon can affect people."

"Oh my god!" Jarred gasped, "Are you saying my son mooned old Mrs Hesop?"

"As far as I know he's still at the bay windows of your place next door waiting for the next victim" John roared as Jarred took off, Ianto rising and sliding along the hall to open the back gate.

Manny was walking towards him and his face lit up as he saw Ianto, quickening his pace and then glancing at Jarred's house and his face changed to one of surprise, then mirth.

"REN! YOU BLOODY BUGGER!" Carl was roaring inside the house and the little boy shrugged at him, dropping his trousers completely so his little white arse was fully on display against the glass as Jarred stopped running to howl outside.

Finally, Ianto started to laugh.

How could he not.

Jack felt like he might cry with relief as Ianto's head fell back and he barked with a deep boom that always went straight to Jack's groin.

Manny stopped and instead of speaking he threw his arms around Ianto and hugged him, holding him as they both laughed at the little man showing his solidarity.

"Well there ya go" Manny said softly into Ianto's ear, "Now it's not just your bum."

Ianto snorted as he returned the hug.

He suddenly felt a lot lighter.

Jack made a note to self:- Ren deserved another helicopter ride.


	32. packing

"But why!" Babs asked again as she watched the bags move to the back of John's car.

"Your Tad needs a break, either we let Dad take him for a few days or he has a wee breakdown and you lose him for a long time" John snapped, "Choice is yours princess. This isn't about you. This is about Ianto and right now his poor heart is ready to give out!"

Babs slumped against the side of the car knowing her Papa was right but still, a whole week at the bloody lake and her stuck in a sound booth.

"We are going up later though, right?" Walter asked and John nodded.

"We will head up Friday afternoon and have Friday night, all Saturday and come back Sunday afternoon, like always. It's just Dad, Tad and Ton who are going now" John said with open annoyance, "Everyone will survive. No limbs will fall off and nobody is going to starve!"

"It's for Tad" Walter nodded, "Tad needs some quiet. To sort his head out."

"Exactly, thank you Walt" John sighed.

"Fen? What will you do while Walt and I do the work thing?" Babs asked her oldest brother and he shrugged.

"I have the photos to sort and that new filter to use so I will probably techno out in total nerd manner." He decided. "Also, Skiddy said something about the new shooting range, I would like to try it out."

"The Grandys have everything sorted?" she demanded.

"Poppet, how many times do I have to tell you that this is not about you?" John was now speaking slowly, "The Gradys know the itinerary, as do Idris and Gene. G-Pa will be home in time for the lake and Grandy is staying at the Firehouse with you. Skiddy is ready and bursting to play with Stephen and by the way, I find one single shaved cat or painted kid I will blame you. Skidmark has no self control and you know better!"

Stephen snorted and slumped theatrically, "I better put the bloody clippers back then"

Babs gasped with horror, "Any stay away from my kids! Oh my God, I almost forgot the kids, what a terrible mother!"

She took off to get the lizards and John slumped against the car to look at Ianto as he stood silently watching. "How the fuck do you do this again? Gin? Vodka? Marijuana?"

Ianto let his eyes slide to the new SUV as it sat imposingly in the yard, still unsure about it as Jack filled the back with Ton gear.

He knew it was silly but it just didn't feel right.

It hadn't excited him like the other vehicles and just seemed so….boring.

He knew he had been spoilt in the past and had accepted that the interior would be all about the kids, as always, but it just seems so ….boring.

Ianto sighed as he headed in to double check the right things were going and found his little boy pulling the chair from the throne room along the floor.

"Baby?"

"You need company there too" he chuffed.

"There is the stool by the bathtub" Ianto reminded him, "For clothes and stuff. If I'm lonely you can sit there then you can see out the window to see what the dogs are doing with Dad."

"Oh!" he blinked, "We taking them?"

"Yes, be mean not to, you know they love exploring with you around the lake" Ianto smiled, "Daddy said you are going to have walks together hunting for pinecones and stuff."

Ton looked excited as he happily dragged the chair back towards the throne room and Ianto stepped into Heck's office, closing the door and looking at the photo of him on the desk.

"I know" he whispered, "I'm trying. Honest, even if I have to chew a hole in my cheek from the inside out, I am trying not to complain. He is trying too."

As he opened the door to head back out he found Walter standing there. He kissed his cheek and headed down the hallway towards the back door and Walter glanced into the room.

"Hey Grandpa Hector" he said softly, "We're gonna be OK."

Heck watched over his family as they prepared like it was a great battle ahead.

In a way I suppose it was.

The stakes were high.


	33. gently now

Ianto slopped into the house and stepped out of his board shirts, letting them slap onto the wooden floor and he struggled into the bed as fatigue won.

Jack found him there, naked as a jaybird, his arse on display as he snored softly and Jack took the time to look at the scars and battle wounds of his poor sweetheart.

They weren't kids anymore.

He plucked up the wet shorts and carried them out to hang on the little clothes line on the side of the porch and then went back in with a towel to mop up the wet patch in the floor. If it stained Ianto would be furious with himself for being so careless.

As Jack knelt on the floor he heard Ianto sigh softly and shift in the bedding so he looked up and found his husband now on his back smiling softly in his sleep.

Then he whispered Jack's name.

Ianto woke to the sensation of drifting, as if he was still out in the lake and Jack hummed softly as he kissed Ianto again, the cool breeze on their bare skin soothing as the heat of the day belted down outside with more strength than rain in winter.

The look Jack gave Ianto then absolutely melted him. Jack held himself steady just gazing into Ianto's eyes, then Jack began dropping sweet, soft kisses down on Ianto's face.

Jack showered Ianto's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and lips with tender, loving kisses. Jack remained still on top of him, allowing Ianto to savour the beautiful moment.

His hands wandered, fingers explored as Jack's mouth did decadent things that made Ianto moan in a way he hadn't heard in so long. Jack felt a tinge of sadness that he had forgotten that sound, how could he forget how sweet that sound was coming from deep within his beloved.

Deciding Jack had held back long enough, Ianto began to wiggle beneath him. Ianto rubbed his hands down Jack's shoulders and over his bare backside, cupping his firm cheeks in his palms. Slowly and deliberately, Jack began to moving up and down on top of Ianto, that lovely dick making Jack pant.

The friction felt amazing, tinged with the slightest bit of pain. It had been so long.

When Jack reached a hand down between them to rub over his own nob, the pain was soon forgotten, and he felt the pressure beginning to build deep inside his belly once more.

They quickly found their rhythm.

When Jack cried out this time, pulsating around him, Ianto let go as well and plunged deep inside.

They stayed like that for a long while afterwards––just enjoying the feeling of being intimately connected as one.

Ianto watched the white, linen curtains billow out, carrying in the summer breeze.

Ianto's body felt as relaxed as a pool of warm wax as the delicious weight of Jack pressed into him. The thirst that he hadn't known lived inside him was completely satiated.

"Where's Ton?" Ianto slurred, surprised to find his mouth unwilling to use what little energy there was left to breathe.

"Marv" Jack gave a single word answer, showing his own contentment.

Ianto grunted and let his eyelids flutter shut as he slept again.

Jack slid from the bed, covering his sweetheart with a cotton sheet, making sure the window was open enough for the breeze and quietly headed to the kitchen to make a snack.

Ianto would sleep for about twenty minutes then wake ravenous.

Jack would be ready.


	34. a spare chap for affections xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto woke to the sound of soft voices and laughter, rolling to find Jack and Ton on the floor in the sun.

"B7" Jack said, then leaned over to show Ton where to check on his board. They were playing battleship and not only was Jack playing with the little boy, he was pretending to lose as Ton hooted.

"Dis one!" Ton said and Jack leaned over to see where the finger was, then back at his and howled softly, flopping on the floor as Ton clapped and placed a little peg in.

"Hey" Ianto said softly, "Poor Dad getting sunk?"

"Yep, he sunk now!" Ton sighed happily, "Boats are cool."

"Yeah" Ianto yawned and stretched, suddenly aware that he was naked and he grinned at Jack as Jack blew a kiss, then rose to race for the kitchen.

"Hungry love?" Jack called out as he approached with a tray, "Me and the Ton Monster have made lunch."

"Oh my god" Ianto gasped as he leaned over to look on the tray as the muesli, homemade yoghurt and fresh fruit.

"Muesli, fresh blueberries and we even remembered the little yoghurt covered raisins you like" Jack said excitedly, "Fresh peaches and cream. Tonny wanted strawberries with his."

They sat and munched happily, Ianto knowing how good for him this was and touched that Jack had gone to town and got the stuff, making it from scratch while he slept like the dead.

"I was thinking" Jack licked his spoon, "We'll go to the other cabin and see how it's looking so hopefully its ready for the weekend? I think there was just a bit of painting left to do."

Ianto shrugged.

"You have to get used to that SUV sooner or later, you can drive it around the lake" Jack said firmly, "You are also still too sad about the spaceship, as soon as you get to like this one you will feel better too."

"Ghost ship" Ton said and they both looked at him with surprise.

"It's the spaceship but not" Ton explained, "Like…his ghost."

"Ah" Ianto nodded, "Makes sense."

They climbed in and Jack waited patiently as Ianto fussed over the seat, the mirrors and then muttered as he fiddled with the sound system before settling and starting it up.

"Gods, its quiet" Ianto said as it purred quietly.

"Told you. Ghost" Ton said as he impatiently jiggled in his seat and Ianto smiled as he took off, finding the controls the same as the spaceship.

They got to the second cabin and all clambered out, Ton making excited noises as he saw the paint.

"Hey ho!" Jack called out and soon they were having a tour of the place, the local builders doing them proud as it was not only ready for John and Chrys, it looked fantastic.

"Babs is gonna have kittens when she sees that pink bedroom" Jack said softly, "You ok with her staying here, not with us?"

"Are you kidding?" Ianto laughed, "I want some peace and quiet. Let her makers pay the price for creating a beast like that occasionally."

They walked outside still laughing and then they stalled out as they found what Ton had been up to.

He stood proudly looking up at his parents, his face full of innocent excitement as the blood red paint dripped from his hands, obviously dipped into the paint can up to his elbows each time he had stopped to refill his hands.

The new SUV stood silently with the red hand prints all over it, some smeared like zombies or something had attacked it and tried to get to the people inside.

"Fuck" Jack said softly, and then swung to look at Ianto with surprise as he brayed with laughter, pointing at the mess.

For some reason he couldn't explain, he loved it.

.

.

.

.

Any of you watching the fires in Christchurch, this is now one large fire wall that is devouring homes. Please know this is the next town to us, there is a mountain range seperating us and although I have family over on that side, we are quite safe here. Just heart rendering to see a monster eating like this. To date, only one life has been lost, a former SAS soldier crashed his chopper while monsooning the flre. Please know I am safe, my family is safe.


	35. Just when they were getting somwhere

Ianto sighed as he stretched and looked over at his little boy, dead to the world in the grass with a dog sitting patiently like a sentry guard watching over her charge.

"You OK love?" Jack asked as he looked up from the newspaper, watching as Ianto shrugged and leaned back against the old sofa.

"Babe?"

"I have to go back don't I" Ianto huffed, "Can't do the Jones hit-and-run. What will I be teaching the kids if I can't get past this like a fucking adult."

"I wish I could take it back" Jack whispered.

"Jack, they are grown arse adults too" Ianto smiled, "They chose to act like that just as I chose to meltdown. No. I have to face them with my head high if only to continue living there. I don't want to feel weird or unhappy there, it is our home and I love it."

Jack nodded and looked over at the Ton Monster, "you know…I was a little worried that you didn't want to go back. I love it here but I don't know if full time would work."

"No, I will go back" Ianto sighed.

"The kids arrive tomorrow, they are going to lose their shit when they see the new cabin" Jack chose to change the subject and he watched Ianto's face light up, "we should marinade that meat for the grill."

"Jack…I am sorry it came to this" Ianto said sadly and Jack reached for him.

"I'm sorry too babe, I was a major arse hat." Jack sighed, "I should have kept my head."

"Let's put a line under it, yeah?" Ianto rose and called out to Ton to wake up, "I wish the whole village could."

"Don't worry, it will be OK" Jack soothed, "Like you said. Adults right?"

Ianto nodded and then jerked his head in the direction of Ton so Jack turned and watched their youngest beast yawned and flop about as he woke, then rose to run over, "I gotta pee."

"OK" Ianto said distractedly.

Ton flopped out his wee willie and started to pee by the front steps as Jack gaped.

"Ton, what are you doing?" Jack asked calmly.

"Peeing in the garden" Ton replied with equal calm.

"Why?"

"Coz bears shit in the woods" Ton shrugged, shook and then tucked himself back in as he wandered off calling out to Grub.

Jack started to giggle, looking over at Ianto who was scribbling on a pad and Ianto showed no sign of caring about it, then Ianto looked up and smiled, "Oh that. He asked he why I dind't just go into the woods if I couldn't do a poo because my Taddy calls me a Teddy bear and they can shit in the woods."

Jack laughed as he saw the conversation as it probably went.

"I said I don't shit in the woods and he told me that was a pity. It feels good." Ianto rolled his eyes and went back to his letter or whatever and Jack rose to follow the little boy as he lost sight of him.

Ianto worked a little bit longer and then closed the pad, placing it on the floor under the sofa and he went looking for them. He found them both sitting on the dock with their feet in the water watching the birds flying past.

"Hey guys" he said softly, then hesitated as his phone went and he flipped it open to find a call coming in from Idris.

"Idi?" Ianto said happily and he frowned then his face fell as he listened and Jack rose to stand next to him.

"Babe?"

"We have to go" Ianto was leaning down and yanking the baby up as he panicked.

"Babe?"

"My Taddy's been hurt" Ianto started to hyperventilate and Jack pulled him into his arms, "My…my…Taddy…oh Gods. Babs saw."

Jack was running for the Ghost Ship as Ianto followed and they roared out onto the highway without even closing the cabin.

This couldn't happen now.

Not when Ianto was just starting to come back to him.


	36. backbone showing

Babs was dancing in the back yard, glad to be back in the firehouse.

It hadn't changed much but she did like the black leather couches Uncle Idris had added and the glass topped tables. She knew Taddy would probably hate them but he was so old.

They were having coffee, not as good as Taddy's but Grandy would never tell Uncle Gene that so he pretended to like it. G'Pa was flying home today and Grandy missed him so much. Uncle Idris was laughing as Uncle Skiddy told them all something, standing there in his saggy pants and she started to head in to see what it was when the doorbell rang.

Skiddy pointed at Gene, "Hold that!"

He wandered to the door, still laughing and as he opened it he turned back to give another quip and that is the last thing he would remember before waking up a couple of days later in hospital.

The sound of the gunshot galvanised everyone as they raced towards the falling man, Gene yelling as he pulled open a drawer and Idris was to the front foyer as he slammed the door shut and slapped his hand on the pad to lock it.

The gunman inside the foyer stepped behind him and Eugene acted impulsively, grabbing the gunman's arm and wrestling with him as Idris turned with horror in time to see the weapon fire.

Gene opened fire, shooting the gunman several times as his father fell to the floor clutching at his stomach.

Babs started to scream with raw terror as her Grandy writhed on the floor and Gene emptied the clip as he stood over the prone body snarling.

Idris fell to his knees as he clapped his own hands over Eugene's and yelled to the men who were pouring in the get a fucking ambulance and check for a second shooter.

Babs fought to get to her beloved Grandy, screaming and sobbing as she reached for him and grabbed a handful of shirt, burying her face in his shoulder.

"No Grandy, no" she sobbed, "Don't leave me. No. I need you."

Gene shakily got the phone and called Ianto, sobbing as he tried to explain what was happening and Babs cried as she called out for her Taddy to come back and make Grandy better.

"Skiddy" Idris crawled over and checked him, relieved to see the wound was to his shoulder and he stemmed the blood flow as the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Oh god, the Queen" Gene looked at Idris and then towards the nursery and relaxed as one of the men rushed over with the crying baby,

Idris watched his husband comfort their daughter as the medics worked on the two men. The third was clearly not going anywhere and was not in need of their help anymore.

Gene rose to face the Heddlu and was relieved to find Andy and Gwen coming through the door, their faces full of compassion as they watched Babs clutch at her Grandy.

"Toto been told?"

"He's on his way" Idris said as he pulled Gene into his side, knowing it was pointless to try and prise the Babbity off her Grandy. They were at least relieved that she had stopped screaming, as had Neve.

"Right, let's go, Police escort" Gwen barked and pushed their way out into the car where Gene shakily tried to call his Dad.

"How do I tell him?" he asked Idris with horror.

"He's in-flight" Idris reminded him as he took the phone before the call could be made, "We ring when we know what to say as it will be voice message. When he lands he will be alone listening to it. We don't want to scare him any more than he needs to be."

"Yeah" Gene swallowed, "Right."

"Shit I can't believe this" Idris said softly, "Who the fuck was he? He didn't wear colours or nothing."

"I don't know love" Gene whispered as he watched his baby pout.

In the ambulance Babs sat and watched them put needles and things into Grandy as he moaned and cursed like Taddy, her tears now gone as a cold, hard anger surfaced that if she knew her Papa's past would have warned her that it was her Hart bloodline thrumming and as they reached the hospital and they unloaded the gurney she turned to Monkey who had travelled with her and was holding the door with a look of worry, "I want to know who he is!"

"Easy little one" he soothed.

"Don't fucking handle me Monkey" she snarled, "Find out who he is. Taddy will want to know and will have work to do."

She drew herself up and stared at him, unnerving the huge man and he nodded silently and then watched her stalk off.

"Mandems" he said softly to Stinky who nodded his agreement.

"Adopted, isn't she?" Stinky said as he scratched his head, the huge T-shirt exposing the belly, "Fuck if that ain't a wee Hooldum, Mon."

"She is" Monkey reminded him, "She be one of our maidens."

"Right then" the fat man said to the wrestler like a before and after photo as they faced each other, "We have orders then."

Both men moved off to do the bidding of one of their womenfolk.

Hoodlums were loose tonight.

.

.

.

Sorry for the late posting but our power has only just come back on, entire top of SI was knocked out Grrrr


	37. Cancer thoughts

"I didn't know he was inside" Idris said for the fourth time as he watched Gene pace, Babs silent and solemn curled up in a chair. "I thought he was still in the doorway, I …he was behind me."

"BABBITY!" Ianto's roar galvanized her and she was screaming for him as he slammed through into the waiting room and he scooped her up as she ran to him. His father's blood on her clothing. "Oh gods, my baby."

Jack followed with a confused Ton and when he saw his sister upset he began to whimper, wriggling in Jack' arms. Jack looked down at Gene, "John is meeting your father at the airport so he doesn't have to be alone when he finds out, then he is bringing him here, OK?"

"Tonny" Gene croaked, reaching to hug him and kiss his cheek, "Grandy had a big ouch. The doctors are helping him feel better darling."

"Uncle Owie?"

"Here" Owen entered in scrubs, "Skidmark is out, it was a clean shot. No damage to tendons or anything. The worry is how hard he hit his head on the tiles at the front entrance. So far the swelling is minimal but we are watching him for the next few hours."

"Skiddy?" Ianto whispered with horror.

"He's OK" Owen assured him seeing his growing distress, "We have him."

"And Taddy?"

"Again, holding his own. Some lower intestine has been sacrificed but he is looking good. They are closing now and you can see him soon, OK?" Owen soothed, "He's taken a hit but he is a Jones after all. Bloody mental you lot. I think he will be OK."

Ianto sighed with relief as Gene sat and pulled the baby from Idris, kissing her little face, "Hear that Queen Neve? Grandy is going to be OK."

Idris slid his arm around his love and Jack rose to do the same, feeling the tight shoulders and minute shaking as Ianto freaked out internally.

"I have ruined my dress" Babs said morosely.

"Here darling" Chrys said as she bustled in with the boys in tow, Stephen heading for Ton as Walter opened his arms to his lovely sister and she sank into his hug with a soft sob. "Connor dropped us off and is just parking."

"Come on sissy, I have some clothes here. Let's go get you cleaned up. You know Grandy would be so upset to see that dress like that, it's one of his favourites." Walter crooned, kissing her forehead as he cuddled her.

He took her to the unisex bathroom and helped her get the dress off, her movements robotic as shock set in and he opened the bag he had with him.

"Right, I have your unicorn onesie, the little yellow dress with the orange flowers on it or the black skirt with the poodle on it with the pretty blouse that Daddy loves on you." He said as he checked, "What do you feel like Babs?"

"My onesie please" she sniffled and soon Walter was leading a unicorn back to the waiting room where Ianto silently opened his arms and she ran to cuddle with her fathers on the sofa.

Monkey appeared in the doorway and she looked up, then patted her Taddy's arm, "Monkey needs to see you."

"OK love, you stay with Daddy" Ianto kissed her and rose, following the fellow Hoodlum to the balcony outside where Monkey lit a cigarette, then offered it.

"Gods, I miss those" Ianto said softly as he waved it away and leaned on the railing to look out over Cardiff. "Talk."

"The maiden told us to dig" he told Ianto, "This was a member of a gang we had a sit down with last week. Things got heated. Looks like this is their answer to Idris's demand for them to stop transporting their drugs through our patch."

"What?" Ianto reared back ,"Drugs?"

"Fuckers have been moving the shit by lorry," he nodded, "They've not tried to peddle it here yet, the meeting was where they asked permission to put it on the streets and your brother got a bit pissy at them. Idris said he would cut their roads off if they didn't find alternate routes."

"So this was their alternate route" Ianto said as he sighed, then monkey blew smoke and Ianto felt it burn in his throat, "I see."

"Stink is still working on it and apparently he is narrowing down the company they use." Monkey turned to find Jack standing behind them silently with a look of thunder.

"Come to me, not Idris when you know" Ianto stood and took the cigarette from Monkey's fingers, dropped the butt and stubbed it out with his shoe "Seems they need a counter offer."

Monkey blinked at Jack and then looked at Ianto, "Sure Toto. Whatever you need."

"What I need right now is someone to tear apart" Ianto turned to look at him and he realised Ianto had know Jack was there the entire time and was not afraid to speak in front of him, "I want their routes, the haulage company they use, how they hide the merchandise and when they roll next."

"Sure thing Toto." Monkey slid past the imposing captain and Ianto turned to look at Jack.

"What are you thinking baby?"

"I am thinking that you might have another drill soon" Ianto frowned, "Can you set up a drill in quick time?"

"Tell me as you need to" Jack nodded, "I know you are chewing, let me know when you need me. I would need about 24 hours."

They headed back in and Jack looked back at the cancer stick ground out with anger.

These fuckers were not going to endanger his family, not in any way shape or form.


	38. aye aye Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/gex4snuc1/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Harwoods Haulage.

Ianto had wondered why it sounded familiar and then as he stepped into the office it all became clear, Rhys Williams looking up with genuine pleasure at seeing him.

"Aye, Aye Ianto" he rose from the chair with his hand extended, "Christ it's been an age. We miss you on the team, lost the last fucking tournament, can you believe that?"

"Hello Rhys" Ianto grinned back at his old footy mate, "I have some bad business to talk about, old shit from our younger days kind of shit."

Rhys' smile slid and he glanced over at his assistant, "Ruth, go to the bank now."

"But I…."

"Now"

She looked scandalized at being spoken to like that but she bustled off leaving the two men and Rhys saw a huge imposing giant standing outside as Ruth opened the door to leave.

Ianto sat and looked over at Rhys, "Drugs."

"No ta" Rhys replied.

"A rival gang is using your company to move them" Ianto said without fanfare, "Apparently in shipments of meat?"

Rhys blinked as he stared at Ianto, then he let loose a volley of unclean language, rubbing his face as he reached for his ledger.

"'It's a firm is called Harries and Harries. They came to us two months back. It's a weekly contract that always ask for the same driver. They reckon he is the only one who has passed their security levels or some random shit" Rhys huffed, "You know people are fucking weird."

Ianto nodded and looked at the photographs in the desk, noticing one in particular. "Rhys? Is that…"

"Gwennie" Rhys said with pride, "Marred three years now!"

Ianto held the picture of PC Cooper and Rhys grinning madly in their wedding attire and wondered at how insane the world could be, "She's a one to run about after to be sure."

"Yeah, right mad cow" he agreed happily, taking a moment to look at the picture affectionately before returning it to the desk, "And you? Still with your fella?"

"Yeah, four kids now" Ianto answered softly, "Stephen was Jack's, Walter ….you remember Walt? Babs was adopted and Ton was Rhia's youngest."

"Yeah, so sorry to hear about that mate" Rhys sighed, "Gwen told me about that, she was right cut up for yas too. We watch the show every week, god but that boy of yours is a chip off the old block isn't he? Has your pipes."

"Yeah, but at least he doesn't have to join the church choir" Ianto teased and Rhys snorted along with him as they remembered their forced labour as children at the hands of their parentals.

"Here it is" Rhys swing the ledger so Ianto could see, "Dale is the one I deal with, Greg? The other one is called Greg? I think Dale is the leader as the others seem a bit spooked when they come here."

"Thanks mate" Ianto sighed, 'This might get messy. Sorry if you get pulled in, have your ducks in a row and be squeaky, OK?"

"Ta for the heads up" Rhys rose, "Look, if its drugs do what you have to. I'm insured if you need to take a shipment or whatever, just don't hurt the driver yeah?"

"He is probably on their payroll" Ianto warned, "It will come out, so make sure everything here is clean."

"Will do buddy" Rhys walked Ianto to the door and looked up at the giant, "Gidday Monkey man."

"Hi ya Rhys" Monkey smiled softly, "I like your radio jingle, sing along in the car."

"Yeah? I wrote that meself, so I did mate" Rhys puffed happily.

It wasn't until after they had left that Rhys started to shake, sitting back at his desk to stare into space then curse some more and as Ruth returned he sighed and turned to her.

"Leighton Reynolds, I need his logs for the last four months please" he said and she nodded as she opened the computer to search for them and Rhys rubbed his face, "Jen just had the baby. We car pool to footy."

"A problem with him?" she asked absently.

"Nah" he shook himself, "Just gonna do some routine log checks. Starting with him then I want Jimbo's love."

"OK Mr Williams" she simpered and he looked out the window of his office.

Fucking drugs in his company?

Fuck, he hoped Toto buried the bastards.


	39. seeing without shadow

Ianto soon had their route, times and locations.

He sat on it for a couple of days while waiting for Skidmark to wake and his Tad to regain himself, his Dad being absolutely useless as he collapsed by his husband's bed with shock.

It was a comfort to see Jack trying to help James, his soft words and hugs seeming to help the situation and this morning Eugene had woken briefly and smiled up at his husband as he asked if the cat was out. They don't have a cat but it was a comfort all the same. The pain mediation was clearly a wee bit too much for his lithe frame.

Babs had settled, alternating between her beloved Uncle Skiddy and her Gandy, flowers and fruit everywhere as she tried desperately to make them feel better. Skiddy was right chuffed at her display.

Now Ianto was ready and he approached Idris and Gene as they sat in the hospital garden feeding the baby.

"I have things whirring in the uppermost" Ianto said softly, startling them both with his speech, "I have a mandem happening you two need to ghost."

"How long?" Idris asked calmly.

"Be a day or so of unrest" Ianto replied calmly, "Youse be in da house with piggy eyes."

They all nodded and Gene looked at Iris with confusion, not used to seeing his baby brother calling the shots and wondered what plan he had in motion that required them to be fully viable by the Heddlu at all times. Whatever it was, it was not going to end well for someone.

"Starting dawn" Ianto walked off and Idris looked down at his princess.

"See? Uncle Toto is on it baby" he crooned softly, "They gonna get bit."

"He never looked so…." Gene struggled to find the word.

"Terrifying?" Idris supplied, "After you left things got hard. Bad and he …well. Let's say your brother is a bigger and stronger man than both of us put together and whatever is going down, we stay out of it and keep out noses clean, yah?"

"OK" Gene smiled as he heard a soft voice calling and he turned to watch Babs walk towards them, her floaty dress on today because it was one Grandy had picked for a photo shoot. The press had loved it too, the entire scandal being pushed aside for the photo ops and Walter as Babs looked at the cameras with wide eyes that tugged at the nation's heartstrings.

Gene didn't know how this was happening, in broad daylight in front of the world Ianto was showing his Hoodlum fangs and he agreed with his husband that it was best to stay out of it, after all even as kids Ianto had the brains and balls of the entire family.

"You are so sweet" Idris crooned at his niece, "You know I have to start a new scrapbook, I am running out of pages in the one I have now."

"Taddy is gonna lose his shit" she whispered, "I hear him tell Uncle Skiddy that he qonna be avenged. He gonna smash someone?"

Idris put a finger to the side of his nose and she smiled sweetly, this child of the wood, this maiden of the clan and she nodded to show she understood, then she looked at her cousin with interest, "Hello Neve. What a carry on this is, get used to it we are all quite mad ya know."

The baby grinned around her bottle as she looked up at the pretty one that loved her so, then she resumed sucking.

"I have a new bottle for her at home, forgot to bring it" Babs huffed, "Bling."

"Bling?"

"Yeah, it's a princess one" she grinned, "You wait. MY Neve will be pretty and blinged out!"

Idris laughed as he saw Ianto in the little girl's fire, clucking to the baby as he agreed that she was a queen who deserved everything.

"I wish we could have another but Ton is not that good with them" she sighed, "He tries but… he doesn't' like sharing Taddy. He thinks Taddy is his personal love. He really likes Neve though, and Izzy but she's not really a baby anymore."

"You will give him babies soon enough" Gene assured her, "after all, you are too pretty not to share the DNA with the next generation."

"True Uncle" she sighed theatrically, "But is the world ready for more of me?"

Both men laughed as they wondered that too.


	40. spoiled meat

Caerwen Abattoir sat silently waiting for their shipment that was never going to arrive, not today.

Up at the turnoff from the main road sat an old beat up truck facing up the small incline. As the Harwood lorry turned towards the exit lane the old truck suddenly lurched into gear, shooting onto the road and started barrelling in the wrong direction towards the lorry.

The driver barely had time to turn the cab in order to save himself before the truck smashed into the passenger side, forcing the lorry over onto its side and meat product spilled out into the street, followed by several bags of….

The SWAT team was mere minutes away, the impromptu airport run Jack's idea to check times in case of a plane hijacking situation and the men were laughing and joking as they sped along.

"Captain, blocks ahead!"

"Alright, the exercise is still ongoing, what do we do if we can't get to the target? What might this be men?" Jack barked and a young man eagerly spun to face him.

"If it's terrorists this could be a roadblock sir? A trap?"

"Good Kevin, good" Jack smiled softly, "Right-o, on with the show lads."

Now twelve heavily arms Adonis types were swarming the crash scene with automatic weapons in their arms and intense stares forcing back onlookers as Jack strode to the back of the lorry and looked down at a carton of fresh meat, kicking at it.

"Warren, explosives?" he barked, "Check for booby traps!"

"Sir, yes sir!" a short black man said excitedly as he knelt and open the box carefully, then his eyes widened as he swore. "Captain, I got drugs!"

"Really?" Jack huffed, "Isn't this a school night son?"

Several others laughed at the old joke and they stated to work for real, Jack standing calmly as more drugs were discovered.

"Captain, I suggest we fall back, secure the area and call for the Drug Squad" an older gentleman said with equal calm, like standing ankle deep in waste was no big deal.

Jack had handpicked this man as his second because no matter what happened, Wilfred Mott didn't seem to care. Well past retirement age, he was a lovely man and Jack smiled as he nodded to show his agreement, Wilfred swinging to roar at the other men like they were new recruits and they scattered like they were too.

Jack looked over to the side of the road and watched Monkey casually wave with his black leather gloves still on and climb into the SUV, obvious with the red handprints as Ianto picked him up from his crash and burn escapade and they turned into the traffic, sedately joining the flow.

"Wilfred" Jack said softly, "Where was this going? Seems like it was a drug deal."

"Shit, just down there I reckon!" He turned and pointed as Jack nodded.

An abattoir, how appropriate for the bloodshed they were likely to find.

The SUV quietly turned in the distance then disappeared and Jack sighed, signalling for some men to follow him and he walked the short distance down the off ramp and along to the building, then watched as the Drug Squad pulled up in their own flash transporter similar to his.

"Captain, what's the go?" a pretty little thing asked as she leaned out the window, her blonde hair almost white in the bright sun.

"Truck back there full of drugs, heading here!" Jack explained, "Wanna take point?"

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes, "You gonna let me take your men?"

"Only you Jenny girl, only you" he smiled as she clambered down from the rig, her blonde ponytail swinging, "Off you go then. Just hose them down if ya get them dirty."

She laughed as she rushed inside and Jack waited, then followed once he heard the 'clear' being shouted.

Five.

Jack felt slightly ill as he looked down at the blood, finding not only a scuffle evident but the spots leading off were clearly a cane.

"What do you think they are?" Jenny asked pointing at the even spots.

"Wooden leg?" Jack shrugged and she roared with laughter.

"Anything's possible Jack, maybe stilettos?" she giggled and he nodded silently, looking up at the high beams where shots had gone wild during the exchange of gunfire.

Then he looked down at the bodies as they were tagged and bagged.

Meat.


	41. recovery

Eugene perked up as he watched his son enter, followed by his Babbity and he held his arms open as she ran to hug him gently.

"My sweetheart" he sighed happily, "Sorry you got such a fright, my lovely little sweetie."

"It's OK" she said softly, leaning in to whisper, "Taddy smote them."

Eugene looked at his son to say something and blinked, reading the T-shirt Ianto was wearing snugly over a warm long sleeved shirt.

"I'm with Douche Bag?" he said softly.

Jack entered with Ton, the little boy growling and wriggling in his arms and he plonked him down, "See? Taddy is here!"

"Did you argue with Daddy again?" Ianto sighed, "You are getting an attitude young man!"

Jack huffed with agreement and Eugene groaned and held his side, "Gods, don't make me laugh."

Jack puffed out his chest where 'Douche Bag' was proudly displayed on his t-shirt, "Why? Something wrong?"

"Ignore him" Ianto rolled his eyes, "He had these made specially. There's more too."

"Yeah, 'I'm with sexy' but I wear that and Ianto's just has a smiley face on it" Jack gushed, "Then there's the set that says 'Wanna see something funny?' but Ianto wears that and mine has a big arrow pointing to my face."

"He thinks they are funny" Ianto shrugged, "American humour is always lost on me."

"Well, I guess it's a good couple activity" James said from his chair as he lowered the leg he had folded so Ton could have a lap, "Different. Could just rent a billboard with a sad puppy dog expression and sorry on it."

"DAD!" Ianto growled as Jack pretended to consider it.

"Nah, we're good" Jack finally smiled, "I have re-worked my rosters. I was getting back into full-time and not even realised. They just ask for one more thing, then another. I was never going to do that again."

"And you've fixed it" Ianto said then whispered as he turned "Line."

Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss and Eugene noted the hand sliding to Ianto's bum for a quick squeeze and he was relieved to see they had sorted at least part of the problem as Ianto glowed with adoration again.

Such a delicate little teddy bear, always ready to accept rejection. Even Lisa played on this with Ianto kept under her thumb with the promise of affection only sometimes. This was something he had spoken to Jack about in the past and as he watched Jack croon and tuck Ianto into his side he relaxed, glad there would be no harsh words said. Also he quietly noted the lack of a cane.

"We have to go home" Ianto said softly, "Idris and Gene are so good letting us stay but the kids are driving them insane. Did you see Ton washing the windows this morning with his tongue? No matter how many times I told them to get used to kids licking weird things they still went into goober overdrive."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, they have no idea do they."

"Yeah. Home now. Gotta Adult sometime" Ianto pouted, still feeling foolish about his meltdown and the gossip.

"Nobody is going to mention it" Jack assured him, "They are all too worried about your Tad here, and Skiddy. A few of the old biddies are asking for updates on that lovely skinny man the dogs drag about."

Ianto smiled as he nodded and leaned in to kiss his Taddy, then he turned and kissed his Dad as he hugged him then turned and kissed the cherub who stood with his little face turned up for his kiss as well.

"Cheeky" Eugene hummed as Babs stroked his face and snuggled against him.

"Come on loves, let's leave Grandy to get some snoozes in" Ianto quipped, "He has to get better if I am gonna have another wedding to your Dad here."

"You gonna marry him again?" Babs asked with glee, her mind already going to a new dress.

"If he's lucky" Ianto said softly and Jack grinned as he knew he was very lucky indeed.

Ianto was back.


	42. check

Ianto was pushing the trolley as Ton stomped along with his little clipboard and the large vivid marker peering into shelves and muttering.

Carl was pushing his own trolley and lit up as he saw them approaching, pushing closer so Izzy could recognise her uncle and her little cries of glee brought Ianto out of his daze.

"Hey princess" he crooned, leaning down for a kiss and accepting his head was about to be hugged fiercely by the toddler. "We're coming home today, you can come over later for a play in the toy box, yeah?"

"How's your Tad?" Carl asked eagerly and Ianto smiled as he said they had just been there and Jack was in the other part of the mall with the other kids while he and Captain Ton did the groceries.

"And Skid?" Carl started to push alongside "They say he's OK too?"

"Yeah, thank the gods" Ianto sighed, "She's fallen again ya know. I wonder if it was a good idea to get them together, their kids are going to outnumber mine soon!"

"You could always get another" Carl said softly, then pushed ahead to see what Ton was doing, leaving Ianto to blink with surprise.

"What are you up to mister?" Carl asked as he looked down to see big black ticks on the white paper the clip board he was holding.

"Checking" Ton answered with a look that clearly told Carl he was a bit dense for asking.

"He's been doing it ever since he saw the chart at the hospital" Ianto said softly, "We explained how the nurses check off things so they know it was done and now he wants to check everything."

"Ah, how is he working it out?"

"A check. A tick" Ianto started to giggle, "Jack calls ticks checks so he thinks you do a series of ticks and call it your check list. He's not actually checking anything, just randomly doing a tick now and then."

Carl started to giggle as he caught on to the little beggar's weird logic, "OK. As long as it's a positive check."

"Yes, can't have a bad one" Ianto snorted, "He might want a red vivid for that."

"Funny bugger"

They found Rem around the corner hugging Ton as he pointed out some kitset planes and Ianto huffed, "They have two toy stores in this mall, why the hell does the food area have to entice kids too?"

As he spoke he was lifting some down and handing two of them to the kids, making Carl bite his tongue at the urge to point out that what he was doing was their reason. Ton chose red, Ren chose blue and the two boxes went in Ianto's trolley as he continued to complain about the vices at child eye level, the candy bars were definitely Jack's as well as the bottle of wine going in, then as Ianto continued the grumble he accepted the bag of giant marshmallows and was about to put them in the trolley when he looked down at his hand and stalled, "Ton?"

"Yep. Check!" Ton did another big tick and stormed over to peer so closely at the meat display that his nose touched the glass. Carl giggled as he watched the poor butcher rush over to smile at the cherub how looked like a meat inspector about to fail him.

"Want a cheerio wee man?" the man gushed, "Or some luncheon to munch?"

"Sausie please" Ton said with a sudden smile that transformed him into the sweet little boy he truly was and the man's face softened as he saw the specialness glowing from Ton, a cheerio offered as well as a little paper hat like the butcher wore.

"If you are gonna taste test for me you should wear a hat like all us meat lovers" he gushed and Ton squealed as he shoved it on, turning to show Ren who reached out to straighten it.

"And you young man?"

"Same as my best friend please!" Ren said proudly with an arm around Ton's shoulders and soon he had a hat on as they munched on their little cocktail sausages together.

"Yum" Ren said and Ton nodded.

"Yeash! Free checks here!" he declared as he got the clip board and three big ticks were recorded with a squeal of vivid tip on paper.

"Thank you young man, what a wonderful endorsement" the butcher said and Ton turned to Ianto with a raised eyebrow, such a Jones look that Carl felt a little squishiness of affection.

"Endorsement is like …kudos. I endorse this! It means I recommend it, I like it!" Ianto said and Ton nodded.

"Yeah!" Ton bellowed, "Best meat in town!"

The two boys skipped behind the men to the checkout with their paper hats, another handful of food and a little badge each that declared them VISITOR of the store.

Ton showed the nice lady at the till his check list and told her firmly that she passed today. Her giggling as they swept out the doors joined by those nearby who had watched him hand down his judgement.

Funny bugger.


	43. golden

Ianto felt galvanized.

Funny how a wee bit of mayhem can put things in perspective and he had found his mojo …well that's what Jack had whispered as he had pressed him against the nearest wall and kissed him breathless.

Ianto drove home hoping against hope that nobody would bring up the whole minor breakdown thing and he swept through the house heading for the throne room, intending to strip it out when he opened the door he found himself stunned to inaction.

Flowers.

Blooms of every description filled his privy, a large TV was hung on one wall and Ton's wee chair had been replaced with the sweetest little armchair you could imagine.

Ianto was stunned and could only blink.

"We had a talk" Jarred said softly, making Ianto turn with surprise, "We know how proud you are and right now we don't feel so flash at all given our actions so…we decided to show that we approve of your personal space, we accept your wee place of thinking."

"Gods" Ianto glanced in again, this time recognising some of the flowers that had come to sit by his bed with convalescing and Herb had sat telling him about the people who had bought them, and which had been from cuttings his Mamma had handed out…as he looked at them he felt her near.

Silly, but he did.

She loved flowers so much and some were hers.

Ton pushed past, his cooing as he saw his little chair warming Ianto's heart and he watched his little man try out his own little throne with glee, adjusting its angle so he could reach his cabinet and then he stood and regarded a large chrysanthemum.

"Gold"

"Yes, did you know they are called mums?" Ianto asked softly, "They have this big long boring name but the last bit is mum. They look like big huggy mums don't they."

"Yeah" Ton smiled as he squatted to look at it from another angle, making Ianto giggle at the wee partial moon as Jarred was joined by Jack.

"Wow"

"Yeah, quite the reflection room, huh?"

"I like gold!" Tom declared as he rose and pulled his pants up, aware that he had been mooning.

"Some boxes arrived as well, I popped them into Heck's office for you" Jarred said then watched Ianto rush to the office and tear a box open, his glee evident as he plucked out a book and handed it to Jack who looked at it with open shock, turning it over in his hands.

"When did you do this?" he asked with wonder.

"Been working on it for a wee while, started as something to help with my hand coordination, then I remembered I used to draw a lot as a kid." Ianto grinned, "It just never occurred to me to do a children's book before."

"Myfanwy is my Friend" Jarred read on the front cover, "Story and illustrations by Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"Yeah, I sent it in to the publishers we used for my book thinking they might …you know, give me a few pointers and instead they sent back a wee reminder in my contract about any future books. I pointed out that this was a children's book and they said they didn't care, they wanted it."

"So, you've been quietly having kittens …well, puppies I guess, over this" Jarred snorted.

"Hah fucking ha!" Ianto giggled as he took another book from the box and looked down at the others on the floor, "Shit, how many did they send me as giveaways?"

"Here!" Jack pulled an envelope off one of the boxes and opened it, "Says they sent you 50 books for your many children. Cheeky buggers."

"Well, when is reading time at the school?" Ianto grinned, "Let's go read them a book they might really like."

Ianto hugged the book as he thought of Walter's face when he saw his girl on the cover, his beloved Myf in all her glory.

It was like having another baby and Ianto found the feeling quite…..surprising.

Maybe this writing thing could fill a gap.


	44. Myfanwy  is my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/vqezki8vn/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.org/)

"Myfanwy is my friend" Ianto said solemnly to the children all sitting around him with their mouths open and eyes wide, "Myfanwy is a Heddlu Officer"

[](https://postimg.org/image/76uaggvrx/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

"Myfanwy is a dog. She is a cool dog who works in the Heddlu" Ianto held the book open so the kids all saw the emblem for the South Wales Heddlu department on the page and the other page had the warning sign for a dog on duty. "Myfanwy was trained to make bad men stop running away, to sniff out drugs and make our world safe."

[](https://postimg.org/image/g3d8y91jx/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto turned the page and Myfanwy groaned softly at his feet as she stretched and settled again, the children all gaping as the next picture was of a dog that looked like her.

"Myfanwy is cool" Ianto continued, "She knows over a hundred words and commands, including hand motions so if a bad man is there he can't hear her being told to bite him."

The kids all made excited noises as Walt stood and raised his arm, the dog immediately on alert as she rose to stand majestically, watching her boy intently for any further commands.

"Myfanwy can run" Ianto said as the picture showed a dog in full flight, Walter's silent arm sweep had her lunging from the classroom, across the quad where sharp whistle from him brought her back to her belly.

[](https://postimg.org/image/ate2kt51b/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

"Myfanwy can come" she tore back with excitement, so happy to be working and dropped back at her boy's feet, the adoration pouring off her as he proudly tapped two fingers against his thigh to show he was pleased.

[](https://postimg.org/image/xe8th6rfh/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

Myfanwy looks for bad men" Ianto turned the page to show a dog peering around a corner and Walter raised his hand to tap his face by his eyes, then towards the supply room and Myfanwy crawled along the floor with her teeth bared as she 'looked for bad men' in the supply room. The kids giggled.

[](https://postimg.org/image/jdvgc1wbl/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

"Myfanwy had babies and her son is called Grub because he is one" Ianto read the next page and the kids all made noises as they recognised the mental dog that ran around the village like the hounds of hell were after him for no reason.

[](https://postimg.org/image/u2a1m0d99/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

"Myfanwy is retired now because she got too old for the work" Ianto turned the page and a Myfanwy dog sat there with dark rimmed glasses, like Ianto had on making the kids giggle again, "But she is still ready for hugs."

[](https://postimg.org/image/d6r5j5m7r/)   
[](https://postimage.org/app.php)

"Myfanwy is my friend" Ianto ended and a real photograph of Myfanwy was on the back page sitting there with an adoring look, showing Walter had taken the photo of his dog.

[](https://postimg.org/image/9w8c4uvpz/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)

The class erupted with clapping and cheering as Ianto closed the book and a shot of Walter and Myfanwy was on the back, the little baby boy sitting proudly on her back as she basked in the sun at the old house, before the fire when she was young and strong.

"Now, see Fen by the door as you leave if you want a copy of the book, I have lots here to go to every friend of Myfanwy" Ianto informed the kids and they took off with glee, lining up to get a book and for a chance to pat the regal old girl as she wagged her tail softly against the floor.

She was getting on but still enjoyed her walks with her boy, now a young man who proudly showed her off, her old Heddlu Harness still fitting as the badge on her chest gleamed.

"What a wonderful thing" River said softly to Ianto, "A book about his dog."

"She has one, maybe two more winters in her" Ianto said sadly as he signed a book for an eager wee fan, "I fear the day I wake up and she doesn't. This way, his children will know her too."

"You still thinking about death" River said as a fact and Ianto nodded.

"A lot of it going around lately" he sighed, "I am beyond relieved that Taddy is OK. Losing Bets almost killed me, losing my dear Taddy might be the end of me all together. He was the first to ever really love me. I know now that me Mama did but back then, all I knew was loneliness."

"Will you ever be good enough?" she asked, "In your own heart?"

"No" Ianto said simply, "Accepting that was the first step to moving past it. I will never be who I thought I should be, I have to learn to like whom I have become."

"If it's any consolation, I like who you are" she smiled, sliding her hand unto his arm, "You, Mister Harkness-Jones would have been my pick, that's why it was all so silly a misunderstanding."

Ianto blushed and laughed softly as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, surprising her.

"For what it is worth madam" Ianto whispered, "You never stood a chance. Have you seen my bed warmer?"

She roared with mirth as they walked over to help Stephen who was getting overwhelmed by little hands as Walter was busy with autographs. Myfanwy was not though, she loved every pat and soft pull.

Happy to serve.

[](https://postimg.org/image/yshheg4nd/)   
[](https://postimage.org/)


	45. a break

Ianto heard the blood curdling scream and ran.

He dropped the laptop, not hearing it smash on the hardwood floor as he swung around the doorframe and let his stride lengthen to it's limit, something he would pay for later, but that was later. This is now.

Ton was sitting on the ground with Carl kneeling beside him and Ren was crying as well, his hands scrabbling at his face as he watched his friend in pain, Ton's face egging Ianto on and he slammed down to his knees taking it all in as he did so.

Ton's wrist was at an odd angle, the pushbikes nearby and helmets still on their little heads was all he needed to see to know Ton had fallen from his bike and landed wrong. He scooped his baby up and ran for the Ghost Ship, Carl scooping Izzy from her bike seat as he followed his own son, who was racing to catch up to his little friend.

Ianto screamed through the village and more than one person came out of their house at the sound of the wheels squealing, Ianto showing his Hoodlum youth as he calmly drifted around corners and caught air, Carl talking to Ton as he explained that he was such a brave boy and it was going to be OK, no one was angry.

"I AM!" Ton screamed as he roared into Carl's face, "I WANT MY TADDYYYYYYY!"

Ianto slammed the brakes on and their seatbelts caught, then Ianto was climbing through the seats, "Drive Carl!"

Carl got out and ran for the driver's door, got in and continued driving a bit more sedately than the last maniac behind the wheel.

"I'm so proud of you" Ianto crooned as he fumbled the phone from his pocket, his hands choosing the most inopportune time to stop working, "You are being so grown up and brave. Taddy is proud of his big boy."

Ton whimpered and rubbed his tearstained face on Ianto's shirt as he cuddled him while carefully holding the arm, sickened by the odd angle and knowing the longer it was like that, the worse the blood flow.

Finally he got the phone working, John instead of Jack answering and Ianto realised he had fumbled the Js, "John, Ton had either dislocated or broken his writ. Please get Jack, we are travelling to the General, Owen will meet us there."

" _Fuck!"_

Ianto rang off and was relieved to find Owen the only O so he didn't have to fudge that one and Owen was standing at the doors, his face solemn as he watched the …what the fuck. Owen blinked at the zombie attack vehicle and sighed.

"How did I know this was yours" he said to Ianto as he leaned in to look at the wrist.

"Ton decorated it for me, wonderful right?" Ianto's eyes were wide and manic and Owen took the warning, nodding as he assured Ton he was impressed.

Jack arrived with John and went into panic mode as he saw how bad it was, Ianto the one he was most alarmed about as he took in the grass stained knees, the wide eyes and shaking hands, he leaned in as Owen checked the x-ray, "Is he OK?"

"Clean fracture" Owen replied pointing at the screen, "Looks OK to plaster. He won't need surgery."

"Thank the gods, poor little guy" Jack, "What about Ianto, look at his hands."

Owen glanced over and saw Ianto fisting his hands by his sides as he tried to calm down and nodded, "Blood pressure probably. He panicked and ran."

"Shit."

"Tonny bum!" Owen said as he looked down at the little boy with the broken wrist and apparent broken heart, "You will survive."

Ton slumped against his Taddy with relief, "Not cutting?"

"No" Owen said, his mirth making his mouth twitch, "We do not have to remove your arm today. This time you get away with it."

"Good, I need this one" Ton told him with a soft sigh, "It holds my willy bit when I need to pee."

"You can't use the other one?" Owen asked without thinking and then remembered this was a Babbit Student.

"Don't' be silly" Ton snorted, "This is my right hand."

"So?" Owen asked with glee and Ianto waited for the punch line.

"So this other one is my WRONG hand!" Tons shook his head as he turned to his darling Taddy who had saved him, "And he went to doctor school too!"

They were giggling as the cast was applied and then Ton perked up as he remembered the photos of Babbit's cast, happy that he would get a photo shoot for the 'Ouch Album' demanding they go faster for the light.

"The light?" Owen looked up from the wrist.

"Yeah, best light for photos on the afternoon" Ton explained, "Thank goddess this is my good side too!"

Even Ianto started to giggle as he saw the pain relief for his baby had kicked in.

Jack held him and watched their son get as loopy as his Taddy did on pain meds and felt a rush of affection as Ton rolled his eyes in a perfect Jones response at Owen.


	46. relief and wallowing

Ianto was shaking now.

Ton was on the sofa propped up like royalty as the other kids fussed about trying to please him and his look of glee told them all that he was gonna milk this for sure.

Jack led Ianto to the kitchen and around the wall so Ton couldn't see and pulled him into his arms, holding him gently like he might fly apart and Ianto clung to him as he sobbed while they rocked together gently.

"My baby" Ianto gulped once he had himself under control.

"Our brave, big grown up boy" Jack crooned, "Our Tonny Monster. Look at him, so brave and calm. He could have really gone off on one but he listened to what was being said and tried so hard to understand Owen. He was so brave. I am so proud of him."

"yeah" Ianto hiccupped, letting his head fall to Jack's shoulder again and relaxing, Jack holding him a bit tighter as he went limp.

"How's your poor body then?" Jack whispered.

"wreaked my knees and my hip is screaming blue murder" Ianto whispered back, "I think I'll need a sleeping pill tonight, my brain is whirring with all the horrible 'might have been' thoughts I always punish myself with. Gods, I can't he'll need me of he wants to go potty or if it aches in the dark."

"He's got a new pic in the Ouch Album, he has the coolest bright green cast he has already named 'froggy' and with the pain meds on board he is happy as a pig in muck." Jack assured Ianto, his hands rubbing up and down gently as he kissed Ianto's face, "My poor love. Your poor heart."

"He's just so delicate" Ianto whispered, then snorted as Jack laughed.

"Babe, he can lift more weight than you! Ton isn't a baby anymore, he's a little man" Jack reminded him, "I am also certain he is cleverer than he lets on. He is a bit further along the spectrum than people think because he never likes the people examining him. He always flubs the tests."

"My poor baby" Ianto repeated, "Oh Gods. Four beautiful children, four times as likely to lose one. Gods, I don't know how my poor parents survived. I know I'm being a drama queen, but Christ on a Harley!"

Jack laughed softly as he drew back to kiss him, seeing that Ianto was calm now and then they went back though to the main room.

"So, pizza?" Jack said and they all cheered as he picked up the phone to call Manny, the new Pizza oven proving popular.

Manny arrived with the boxes and cooed at Ton, making out he was so lucky to have a green cast and Ton preened happily as he got attention and his favourite meat lovers pizza just for him with a happy face on it made of pepperoni.

"He will sleep with us tonight" Ianto said firmly as if expecting an argument and Jack saw that he might have pointed out Ianto's hip, smiling as he nodded instead.

Jack quietly got a jug of iced water and placed by Ianto's glass, then some kelp tablets knowing the cramp tonight would be his punishment for how fast he had moved and for carrying his large baby.

Jack then moved to the bedroom where he moved the pillows to make room for Ton and placed Ianto's bed glasses on his side of the bed so they wouldn't wake Ton if Ianto had to get out of bed in the night. Jack had learnt that Ianto would have a sleepless night with cramp in his leg from the running and remembered how toned those legs had been once.

He sat and thought about the way Ianto's' face had fallen when Owen had explained that running was no longer possible with his joints. If one thing had been made clear to Jack in all this is was the fact that regardless of his own health, Ianto would never cut back when it came to his children. Maybe he shouldn't have to. After all, the hot tub did wonders.

Jack opened his laptop and started to look at options, wondering if Ianto would have a bloody cow at what he was going to do. He should have thought of it sooner, all those months in the rehabilitation pools with him after his fall, then with Stephen.

Ianto needed a pool.


	47. Hung

Jarred was nervous about something and it was more than mildly annoying as Ianto felt him shifting from foot to foot behind him so with a soft sigh he closed the book and slid it onto the shelf, turning to face him.

Thursday afternoon was his day in the library and he loved the work, loved being back in the stacks so he had been quite happy until this interruption and he tried to keep his face calm as he waited to see why he was being interrupted now.

"There's a Council Meeting tonight" Jarred said softly and Ianto knew he was frowning now.

"It's about the new intersection roundabout at the corner of Comings way and Goings St" Jarred sighed, "They are arguing about the coming and going signs being a joke and want the going one on top of the post. It's stirred the entire village up. Going and Coming just doesn't sound right."

Ianto shrugged, "So?"

"So…this is where I tell you I never handed your resignation in?" Jarred winced, "I … I told them you were taking a hiatus and they think you are just …er…recovering."

Ianto knew the other book he had been holding hit the ground with a loud enough thud for several heads to turn and Jarred winced again as Ianto slapped a hand to the side of his head.

"You…really? Oh Jarred!" Ianto sighed.

"I didn't want you to go and it would have caused a fucking riot. Do you want a riot here? Really? You think it's a good idea? All those pretty pots of colour along the walkway? Imagine the damage they could do with their walking sticks and those pot of colour used like bloody grenades!"

Ianto smiled at the image of rampaging townsfolk and Jarred knew he was forgiven, and as he had hoped Ianto would… he recovered from his temper.

"Well…" Ianto walked over to sit and consider what his friend had done and Jarred sat too, "You are a right bugger, aren't you."

"Sorry?"

"I wondered why some had started talking to me about the bloody autumn festival" Ianto sighed as he flopped back against the chair, "You bloody bastard. What a pickle."

"Come on" Jarred said softy, "You know you love it, you know we love you and what happened was some mass hysteria brain fart thing."

Ianto looked over the rim of his glasses at Jarred, and then started to giggle until both men were laughing softly, encouraging those watching from a distance to come closer.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Mrs Haversham" Ianto said, looking up at her with a kind smile.

"I know you've been unwell love and I've not wanted to be a bother but…those pots of colour. Hendrow keeps moving his and it's hard to get me walker around them. They are supposed to set against the verge bricks. Right?"

Ianto turned to look at Jarred with a blank face and Jarred rose to hurry off, his impending laughter akin to explosive diarrhea while rushing for the nearest loo. He knew he wasn't going to make it but he had to try.

"Meeting tonight" Ianto assured her, "We're talking about the signs and we can bring that up as a side since the garden in the middle has to be addressed."

"Oh thank you lovey!" she relaxed, "I know it's silly but you always keep things in order and since you've been unwell things had started to slide. We really need you to pull some of us up!"

A soft shriek of laughter echoed from somewhere near the toilets and Ianto sighed softly. Bloody bugger of a man!

"Like Bill Farmer!" one said as he pulled Jarred's chair out further and sat "Did you see his window display this week? Scandalous."

Several people nodded as they started to discuss the manikin's state of undress and Ianto leaned back to see Jarred in the distance miming hanging himself.

Ianto couldn't help but smile.

Jarred was right.

He did love it.


	48. deep end

He was walking home in a world of his own as the Mayoral Motor still sat in the shed and looked back over his tantrum.

Jarred was right, he had been a bloody child with the roaring and screaming, throwing things and all but holding his breath. Of course he loved the job, the village and everything within. Of course he hadn't wanted to write that resignation and he was pleased that his friend had his best interests at heart, even if he was acting like a brat at the time.

He also recognised the simple fact that the Mayoral Motor was his and that display had been totally bloody stupid. Like giving them the SUV because of the potholes or something. He snorted at himself and then turned the corner of the house and froze.

Large earth moving equipment was tearing up one of the empty sections where an old chalet had been torn down post floods and he rushed forward with horror as he remembered that there had been a cat buried there.

"It's OK!" Jack said imperiously, pointing at a large tyre garden, "I marked Tiny's spot. I did remember the stupid cat that wasn't even ours the kids scrapped off the road!"

"What are you doing" Ianto demanded, watching another bucket load of dirt rise.

"That's a deep end" Jack grinned, "That fella over there is a pool designer and he's making us a nice big pool here. We can fence it off so the beasts can't drown, the guests can use it as well and you can have somewhere for some therapy when you're aching."

Ianto was gobsmacked.

He gaped at Jack as Jack turned to watch Ton and roared, "NOT ON THE TRACKS!"

Ton turned to glare at him and slid back off the bulldozer sitting at one end, sure to get a handful of dirt in his cast covered hand and then defiantly squeeze knowing Jack would see and he did as he roared again and ran towards him bellowing to mind the cast.

Ianto rubbed his temples as the sound and chaos made his head hurt and he looked over at his husband now struggling with the imp who was snarling as he defiantly clutched an old tree root in that hand now and he started to smile.

Bless.

Jack had thought of everything, even the argument of safety and he had no choice but to stand back and watch the work as it progressed and he saw the size of the thing start to develop.

"Pavers or concrete?" the man Jack had pointed out was talking to him and Ianto struggled to focus, "Only, pavers would look nice and soak the heat up a bit more, a nice wee seating area for pool parties or sunbathing over here and then maybe even a grilling area for summer?"

"Yes, yes. Grand" Ianto nodded as he watched Jack, now on his back as Ton lay on him still fighting for the root and Walter calmly walked over to crouch and speak to the child who handed Walter the root for a look.

Walter nodded and offered a lollipop instead and Ton accepted it gleefully as Jack flopped in the dirt, now more filthy than the child he was originally reprimanding for exactly that.

As he got older, Tone exhibited more Harkness in his ability to clamp down like lockjaw on something and of course Jack would too, resulting in a stalemate. Walter was always able to defuse it as he had lived most of his life with the diva-like behaviour and Ianto found it amusing that Jack only ever saw Ianto in Ton when there was so much Jack at times.

Ton walked over and shoved the lollipop at his Taddy who dutifully unwrapped it and declared it watermelon before handing it back and Ton held it up to the sunlight examining it before popping it into his mouth and holding out his hand for the empty wrapper.

Once Ianto handed it over he watched his son walk to the rubbish bin by the yellow chalet and placed the wrapper in, then lean over to make sure it wasn't somehow escaping. Seems the rubbish rules at school were rubbing off.

Speaking of which, River waved as she meandered up the sidewalk with Babs, Izzy and Ren in tow.

Ianto shook himself from his reverie and went to fetch the ice blocks he had frozen that morning, it was a hot day and the babies must be thirsty.

Soon there were several children standing in a huddle watching the workers like they were in a dugout discussing who was going up to bat and it was Ren who wandered over to one of the workers and aked if the pool had a name yet.

Everyone blinked at such a weird question and the little boy swung to yell back, "Nah!"

Ianto started to giggle as he wondered what his pool would be called and he sucked on his own ice block.

What a weird bunch we are, he though happily.


	49. hot tub time

Ianto was sitting in the hot tub, contemplating the new pool when Ton ran over and clambered up the steps Taddy had lovingly placed at the side before getting in knowing his baby boy would be joining him and soon they were cuddling in the water as they felt the lovely warmth.

"Babe?"

Ianto hummed softly, his eyes closed as he drifted.

"I don't mean to interrupt love but he's butt naked again and his cast is in the water" Jack said softly, Ianto looking down to see Jack was right, his boy had his wee willy waving in the water without waders and the cast was floating.

"Awwww, Ton!" Ianto grumped, "That's gonna bugger it."

"Dada said it dirty, I washing" Ton said with an Jones eye roll, looking at Jack like he had set him up or something and Jack sat on the steps and laughed softly as he saw that he was beaten.

"Well, maybe Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh can come for tea and bring some more cast stuff" Jack suggested, leaning in to kiss his loves, then heading inside to find Walter and Stephen in a huddle.

"Dad? What time are we heading to the lake tomorrow?" Walter asked and Jack smelled a reason for the time.

"After lunch I think love, Taddy doesn't move so well first thing and the long drive will ache if it's too early, he has to move about first" Jack said as he sat, "Why?"

"Fen and I want to get some shots of the old tree before they cut it down" Walter grinned, "We were wondering about the wood too. Now we have Herb's lathe and stuff."

"Well, I don't see why not" Jack frowned, "Go ask Carl, they are overseeing it from the Firehouse I think."

Since Herb's daughter had thawed and agreed to the terms of her father's will she found herself renting the place back for a pittance. She was also fast getting used to the two boys sitting with her husband some days working the lathes and carving gear.

Jack watched the two slide out the door and sighed as he called Owen, knowing there would be some yelling, which there was and then the promise of food calmed him enough to get him to agree to come replace the cast.

Jack wondered where his daughter was, walking to her bedroom to find her laying out dresses on the bed, examining them closely as she did so.

"What are you doing love?"

"Charity auction coming up, Grandy says I can put some of my pretties in there to sell, the money goes to all the little babies who are sick" she said as she held up a pair of little shoes, "These don't fit anymore."

That's a lovely idea sweetheart" Jack grinned, "Maybe we can go and buy a little something on the night, make sure some money goes in as well. Grandy might be well enough to come."

"Oh yes!" Babs grinned, "He will be there, lording it over poor Grandpa. Since he got that walking stick he's like Taddy with his haughty voice."

"Well, as a matter of fact I like Taddy with his cane" Jack confided in her, "He is so bossy."

"Yeah" she sighed softly, "I will be too. Poor Bethy. I have warned her I will be a horror of a wife but she doesn't care. She sez she loves me anyway, even if I am a dragon sometimes. It's the Welsh blood, can't help it."

Jack laughed as he pulled her in and kissed her forehead, "Know where the beast is now?"

She shook her head.

"Naked in the hot tub" Jack whispered and he watched her eyes light up as she ran, the ball gown she was wearing hopefully not too expensive as she clambered into the water, Tons' screams of laughter egging her on.

"Babs! For the love of chocolate covered coffee beans!" Ianto sighed, making room for her anyway and she kissed him as she snuggled in, pulling Ton into a hug.

"We wet buggers now" Ton said happily as he kissed his sister and grinned, "We all pirates."

"Yeah" she laughed as he remembered her pet name for her brothers, "Pirates the lot of you."

Ianto drew her close, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	50. fly in the ointment

The cabin had been lovely, and Ianto had felt invigorated, returning to the usual chaos. Today was a check-up day so he dropped his son off at the Firehouse where his parents were staying as well, his Taddy's convalescing easier with a baby to cuddle.

He got the usual all clear from Owen and returned with a box of pastries and a grin as he entered the house to tell them he got the all clear only to find his son breaking his heart in the corner as Gene and Idris had a heated argument.

"Tad?" Ianto asked of his father who sat holding Neve, "What's happened?"

"What's happened?" Gene roared instead of their Tad, "Your son just broke the bloody telly!"

"Oh no" Ianto sighed, then he noticed that Ton wasn't defending himself so he walked over and knelt to ask him what had happened and Ton finally turned to look at him, his face red and his little heart breaking. "Darling?"

"I didn't mean to" Ton wailed, his words coming out with hitched sobs and Ianto felt physically ill at his son's distress, pulling him in.

"It's OK love, Taddy's here, it's OK" Ianto crooned, "We can fix it, yeah?"

"Do you have any idea what it cost?" Gene was still raging and Idris growled at him to stop or leave the room as it was upsetting everyone.

"With kids you have to expect some damage here and there" Ianto said calmly, "It's only a thing. I will replace it, but you need to explain things to him and not just go off on one. They don't understand anger."

"Well, this might be my first chid and I know you have four Mister Father bloody Earth but I don't need your advice!" Gene snarled, "You know I don't need your holier than thou scoffing!"

"I am sure there is nothing that can't be fixed" Ianto huffed.

"He threw the bloody remote at the TV, look at it, it's fucked!"Gene spluttered, "Then he told me it was a butterfly that did it on its own?"

"I told you, he was playing the video game" Eugene growled from the sofa, "I can't believe you smacked him, you know Ton is…"

"Special. I know. You now, I have my own baby to care about now and this shit can't happen!" Gene pointed at the screen and Eugene made a noise in his throat as he tried to warn his son he was in dangerous territory but Ianto had finally caught up to what had been said.

"Wait. You…you hit my child?" Ianto's voice was low and dangerous as he rounded on Gene, "You hit my son?"

"You know, Neve is only little and she is going to see this sort of thing. He is uncontrollable, I don't know what's wrong with him. I know Bets used to keep him under control but clearly you can't either that or you smother him"

Eugene slapped a hand over his face as he realised it was too late to save Gene from his mouth and Ianto's head whipped back as if struck and he rose to face his brother.

"Right. Well. Fine" Ianto lifted Ton to his hip and grimaced at the bite to his lower back, then started to walk towards the door, "I will keep that in mind."

"Teddy, he doesn't mean to upset you, it's just…"

The front door closed quietly and Eugene groaned as he watched Idris yell at his husband for being so rude to Ianto, Gene snarling back as he refused to back down and he looked down at the little baby sleeping through it all.

What a mess.

.

.

.

.

SD4IANTO, you need to remember that Ton is special needs and I can tell you that with my Beastling punishment never worked, only reward worked with him. He could be beside himself with grief as you put him in time out, sometimes even a smack but then do it again as he never connected the two things. Reward and praise was the only way he seemed to latch into something.

Funny, I had written this part already, then got your question LOL

The children had been reprimanded for things in the past but are all more than clever enough to know themselves when they are breaking the rules. As to money, no. Money is not an issue anymore thanks to clothing deals, their show and lets not forget inheritance.

All kids are heathen shits at times, I chose not to write those parts as it is something that never lingered in my house, only the positives were pointed out, maybe this is why I only write this way too.


	51. happy baby?

Ianto drove to the nearest McDonalds and went through the drive-thru then drove to where they could sit and eat while watching the birds swooping in the bay.

Ton had been crying softly with confusion and hurt feelings but seeing the golden arches had helped, then he had heard the order and his heart had soared again as his Taddy got the 'make it better' order and once parked he had clambered up through the seats for a cuddle in the front seat, Taddy wiping his face and crooning as he kissed him and held him tight until he whispered that the food was cool enough now.

Yum!

Ton's tears had dried up with Taddy's love and the food was good too, tucking into his happy meal with gusto and polishing it off, then reaching for the bag he knew would have extra nuggets and chippies just for him.

He smeared the chips in the dipping sauce and hummed happily, closing his eyes as his belly felt happy too.

Ianto sat in stony silence for a long time just watching the gulls, then he turned to Ton.

"It was wrong to break the Telly, you know that right?" he asked softly.

"I was playing the game and swung the net to catch the butterfly and the strap on the control thing broke" Ton explained calmly, knowing his Taddy would listen because he understood Ton had to talk too and he didn't yell in his face like Uncle Gene making it too hard to think, "It went into the air and hit the telly. I said sorry and I said I had pocket monies to pay but uncle Genie was so mad and he yelled really big, and shaked me like this…"

Ton grabbed his own forearms and growled while shaking back and forth, "Then he smacked really hard and my legs still hurt. It stings."

Ianto looked down and could see the red still there as Ton rolled on the seat to show him, the hand prints stark on the pale Jones skin.

"Well, what you did was an accident but still a bad thing. Saying sorry and wanting to fix it was the right thing to do. Uncle Gene should not have hit you. He knows I will buy another to fix the problem and you would have been told not to play the game at their house anymore, you know the bloody Wii gets you carried away and I warned him too."

"I always play that one" Ton pouted, "They only got that game and it's baby."

"Well, then you never play it again" Ianto said simply, "Problem solved."

Ton sighed and sucked at his milkshake as Ianto got out of the SUV to walk to the front and lean back against the grill, Ton knowing this meant he could too and he was soon running up and down chasing the birds and flapping his arms as he laughed, the smacking forgotten.

Not by Ianto though.

Now he had calmed his baby and got the story he was slowly coming to the boil. The thought of Gene slapping him was going over and over in his head as he watched Ton run and could see it was more than one strike by the marks on his little legs, it had been an angry flailing.

Damn. This complicated things no end but…oh well.

Ianto pushed off the SUV and called out to his baby that it was time to go and a happy little boy with a face full of love and delight ran to his with arms outstretched, Ianto catching him and cuddling him with kisses all over his face before helping him into the seat in the back.

"Tadda?" Ton asked as he pulled Dory Fish in for a quick squeeze, "Will Uncle Gene get mads and smacky again?"

"No" Ianto said flatly as he kissed his child and then retreated to walk around to the driver's door, "Uncle Gene will never discipline you again."

No.

If he truly felt that way about Ton then he could go fuck himself.

His son came first, foremost and always!

.

.

.

Posting early as I will be travelling tomorrow and will be out of internet range xxx


	52. Jack finds out

Eugene tried to call his son again and then sighed as it went to voicemail, turning the phone off and considering the times, then knew what he had probably done.

A Happy Meal.

He waited an hour and tried the house phone, relieved when it was Ton who answered.

"Hello Harkness-Jones Pirates here"

"Baby, how many times…." Jack's voice was faint and Eugene smiled automatically at the love. "Hello? Captain Harkness-Jones here."

"Jackie, it's Eugene. Is Ianto alright?" Eugene asked, "I've been worried."

"Why?" The word was spoken quietly but Eugene heard the warning in it and repressed a groan as it told him that Ianto hadn't relayed the day's events yet.

"Ton had a wee accident and broke the telly at the Firehouse, things got a bit messy" Eugene grimaced as he called himself a coward and then took a deep breath, this was his baby too, darn it "Gene went off his head and yelled at Ton, then smacked him and put him into time out. I wasn't able to get out here in time, still moving like an old man with this….damn it all. I go out here and it was done. Ton crying, Gene and Idris having a hell of a barney over it and Neve beside herself form the ruckus. It was an accident, the strap on the Wii controller broke and Ton was as shocked as everyone else. Gene went right off, Neve is teething and lack of sleep… I don't know if Gene even realises what he really did. Idris is still pacing, he is so angry about it. I just wanted to check that they made it home OK, Tonny answered and seems OK now but…it was horrible Jackie. I felt physically ill, and so bloody useless. I didn't know what to do. Ianto arrived and Gene was still gong and I could see Teddy's face, you know the one. The 'fuck you and a thousand horses' one when you've fucked up so bad that he might stab you in your sleep kinda one? Oh gods, I'm babbling, I am still upset and James is due home soon, I'll have to tell him. Oh Jackie, please let Ton know I am sorry I couldn't get out quick enough to defend him, I feel absolutely horrid."

"It's OK Taddy" Jack said softly, "Ton is fine, full of Maccas judging by the fruit salad Ianto is fixing him for his tea and has already forgiven and forgotten. You know Ton, his heart is so pure there is no room for the bad stuff."

"As soon as James gets home I wanna come, is that OK?" Eugene begged, "Not too late? I want to cuddle my little man and explain why I wasn't there. Gods, I feel like I could throw up, his little face."

"Why not bring a few things and stay a few days?" Jack offered, "Ianto would adore fussing on you and had only kept quiet because he knew you wanted to be with Neve. He had felt a little jaded that you didn't come here, like it was his fault for not being 100%, you know how he sees things."

"Oh, yes" Eugene gasped, "Yes. I would like that, cuddles with Babs too, since their summer break from filming I've missed those. Yes, think you son, I'll pack now."

Jack hung up the phone and stared at the wall for a while, then went in to watch Ianto lovingly stroke Ton's face as the little boy munched on fresh fruit.

"Did someone get Maccas today?" Jack teased gently, reaching out to ruffle the hair Ianto had just smoothed down, "What a yummy treat for a special man."

"I was bad coz Uncle Gene said so" Ton said softly, "I broked something and was bad but Taddy sez accidents are not always bad, just stupid."

"That's right" Jack pulled his son into his lap and rubbed his back as he noted how big he was getting, almost the same size as Babs, "Look. I just had a talk with Grandy bum. He's really sad that today happened and was really angry with himself for not getting to you in time to stop the smacking bit. He is angry with uncle for that and really wants you to know that he loves you and is sorry you got hurt. He also wants to come stay for a few days so he can give you cuddles to make up for it, does that sound good?"

Ton's face lit up, "They can sleep in the Grandy Room?"

"Yes love, in the giant bed so you can too" Jack crooned, "You and Babsy can get lots of cuddles and smothering, OK?"

"Uncle says Taddy smothering" Ton frowned, "Like it was bad."

Jack glanced at Ianto and saw the hurt for a moment before Ianto smiled reassuringly, "It's alright Cariad, and I've put a line under it and am moving on."

_Right, Jack thought as he watched the eyes flare again, Liar! This was far from over._

"Well, let's go make the bed with fresh sheets yeah?" Jack crooned and watched Ton grin with glee, "Maybe a teddy or two so they have someone to cuddle when you are with Taddy?"

Ton raced off to chose two toys for the Grandy Room bed as Jack reached out to pull his sullen husband into his arms, kissing him and trying to reassure.

"You were just finding a comfortable space together, and you love Neve" Jack sighed, "Christ this isn't going to be Rhiannon all over again is it?"

"No" Ianto's voice was small and so full of hurt that Jack had to close his eyes, "He can do whatever. His still welcome in this house but my son is out of bounds. Neve…well we both know that is going to hurt for a while but I can pinch any baby I want around here and we both know Skiddy would love to hand one over if I need one longer than a few hours."

Jack laughed like Ianto had wanted him too, joining the fake bravado as he held Ianto tighter.

Damn.

This was another blow Ianto just didn't need.

.

.

.

.

.

SUZIHJ – The residences of the clan.

 

**Ianto's House**

Burnt down and Ianto has rebuilt a simple house that he gave Skidmark so his family could have a base away from the compound for all the babies they are popping out. Skidmark is the main minder for Babs and Walter at the studios.

**Firehouse - Cardiff**

The old fire house was where Ianto and Jack got married, then Ianto found it was for sale and purchased it. He had money even then. This is where he fell and almost died due to a cat in the beams. Idris and Gene now live there as their compound was compromised.

**Compound**

The original Hoodlum lair but now the Firehouse for the two men and the surrounding poroerties are slowly being purchased to create a new compound there.

**Jack's House**

When they moved to the Firehouse this was given to Rhia and Gray, after they died it sat for a while as Ianto didn't want to let it go. Now Tosh and Owen live there…splash back drama?

**Herb's House**

Herb had his own house as he had retired from the fire service and Carl took the job. When Herb died he had moved in with Bets already and in the will he had left it to Ianto. Ianto is now letting Millie and her husband stay there for a paltry token.

**Fire House- Village**

Carl and Jarred and Ren and wee Izzy pop.

**Chalets**

Ianto and Jack live in main house, a big old villa style house with a big long hallway and Stephen now had his own self contained flat out back.

**Lake House**

Two actually… one for Jack and Ianto, another for John and Chrys. The kids sleep in which ever they chose. In time another may be built for the teenagers. Still considering that.

 

Eugene and James still have their house but since the shooting Eugene had been staying with Idris and Gene as James still has his work.


	53. Oh no, cats eat all the cute little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ti23k4e1p/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The Grandy Mobile moved along the cobbles to park, Babs squealing as she clapped with delight, then threw herself at her beloved Grandy, his laugher bellowing as he hugged his lovely little princess.

James exited and started to remove a couple of suitcases as John rushed to help, "Here, I'll carry those. You get in to Ianto, he's doing that lockjaw thing I hate watching sure one of his teeth will pop."

James patted the man on the shoulder and the entered to find Ianto on the sofa with Ton, the little boy reading hesitantly from a book out loud, "So run and play said the frog."

"Well done darling, yes" Ianto crooned, "Froggy looks really tired. Do you think he wanted his little Froggies to give him a moment to relax?"

"Yeah, he has four little froggies like you!" Ton said as he counted them slowly with his finger, "You need rest too. We go play and you go flop. Poor Froggy Taddy. He tired too."

Ianto laughed softly as he kissed his son and then turned the page, everyone settling like Ton was reading the gospel or something, "The baby frogs swim…swam in the river"

"Look!" Ianto asked, "Is that our little river? Could these frogs be the ones we hear singing at night do you think?"

Ton looked at the picture of the winding river and then looked at the kitchen window, thinking of Herb's boat stream beyond, then he traced the S of the picture and smiled, "Yeah! Could be Tadda! These froggies are ours!"

"Well, better read what they did next then" Ianto said as he watched Ton eagerly turn the page, his face lighting up as he looked at the picture.

"Then they all had fly samages for tea!" Ton roared with laughter, his head flopping back and Jack sat with a sandwich in a plate that Ianto had made before sitting down.

"Here we are" he said grandly "For our Froggy bum."

Ton peeked as Jack peeled it back to show the raisins in the bread and Ton laughed some more as he pointed. "Flies! Flies with wings plucked off!"

He snatched it up and took a bite, humming as he leaned into his lovely Taddy's chest and Jack leaned in to kiss him.

"Ton, what lovely reading skills" James said proudly, "My goodness, that was impressive to watch. You are so clever!"

Ton shone with delight as he offered his sandwich to him and James sniggered, "No thanks Ton. I already had a spider stew earlier."

Ton giggled at the silliness of it all and then rubbed his face on his Taddy's shoulder and went limp, Ianto crooned as he hugged him tight, "If it's not all off you face and on my shirt, best go wash the rest off ya beast."

Ton clambered of the lap and leaned into Ianto's face expectantly, Ianto kissing him softly on the lips and then watching his son speed from the room.

"Jack got him a frog washcloth in town earlier, he's been dying to use it all evening" Ianto smiled, "That cast comes off soon, I think he will miss it. He talks to it like a family member."

"Well, the dogs are so boisterous and the cats are so aloof" Eugene reasoned, "I remember you at that age, wanting attention all the time. You had a pet snail one part of it. Speedy. Brought the bloody thing to the dinner table more than once."

"Oh my god, I had forgotten that" Ianto laughed easily, reassuring everyone that he wasn't dwelling, "Speedy Snail. Jimmy Lizard….of my god. I had a pet lizard!"

"You did, until the cat ate it" James snorted, "I had to lie and tell you he joined the circus."

"No! Snowball? He ate Jimmy?" Ianto's eyes widened as the truth came out and everyone laughed softly, "Bloody cats. Eat anything lovely. I swear, if fairies are real they don't stand a chance around a cat. I can just see one munching happily on a poor wee sprite or something, the wings spat out."

"Well, the point is, before it all went tits up Ton was telling me about the accident with the spaceship, going on and on about the wee dog. He was calling it a terrier but I think a wee Griffon or something that is less excitable and wants attention might be a good friend for him" Eugene smiled, "A calm, laid back one that doesn't mind the odd things its owner does for no apparent reason."

"Yeah!" Jack agreed, as he slid forward, "Mrs Hareworth has a Griffin and he loves it. Then there's the wee Pekinese, he was so upset about its face, remember love? Wanted us to pay for surgery to fix it."

They all laughed as Ianto leaned into Jack's arms and considered it.

Jack revelled in his cuddle Tiger, kissing his forehead as he watched Ianto start to relax.

It had been a good idea to invite them to stay, give Ianto a bit of back up while letting him fuss as well. Feel like he was still able to do that.

Also…a dog for Ton might be the go.

After a wee visit.


	54. stirring the already muddy waters

54

Ianto considered and then stepped aside to let Idris in, then looked back down the path with surprise as he realised Gene was not with him.

"We had a real fight" Idris said without preamble, "I was so angry and Gene is so bloody stubborn. I had to leave before I hit him with something big and heavy."

"Well, that would have taught him" Eugene snorted as he held his arms out for Neve and she made happy noises as well.

Ianto slid into a chair to watch, not sure how to proceed. Once Neve got passed to him he settled, smiling as he cooed.

There was a knock at the door and Walter rose, followed by Stephen, "We'll get it."

Walter swung the door open to find Gene standing outside in the light drizzle, "Is my husband here with my daughter?"

"You know, Uncle Gene" Walter said calmly, "You might look like Taddy but you sure are different to him. You see, he would have let Dad calm down before trying to talk to him, not come for round two."

"Taddy's tired" Stephen added, "No visitors today. Come back tomorrow and remember that when you apologise you bring chocolates or flowers for something. If you do intend to apologise for hitting our brother though, you might need a lot."

Walter calmly shut the door as Gene gaped, unable to believe that had just happened.

"Who is it?" Ianto called out, leaning back in the chair and both boys answered at once.

"Nobody important"

Ianto smiled down at the little girl again, crooning as he pulled faces and Ton entered to peer at her, gaining a smile.

"Awwww, look Ton. She likes you" Ianto gushed.

Ton frowned and leaned closer, "Yeah. I like her too. She's pretty like my Walter Bum."

"Oh, your Walter Bum is it?" Walter giggled.

"Yeah. I decided" Ton said as he settled to examine a tiny hand spaying the fingers out as she gurgled and grinned at him some more.

The kitchen door opened and Gene stepped in, both boys immediately bristling as he had obviously not left like they wanted him to, as expected Ianto went still and clutched the baby for a moment, then shoved her at Eugene, "Here Taddy. Could you take her please?"

Ton turned to see Gene and smiled, "Uncle Genie, you come for tea?"

"No Ton, he hasn't" Stephen's voce was uncannily like Jack's when angered and both boys were standing now, their adulthood creeping in as they folded their arms in Harkness pose.

"I'm not here to argue or pick a fight" Gene sighed, then knelt as Ton yanked at his arm for a hug. He reached around to cuddle the boy and Ianto cleared his throat.

"Ton, could you put your Frog book away love?" he asked and Ton rushed to be a good boy as he snatched up the book and wandered off down the hallway.

"You struck my child, several times and then you think it's just a line under it?" Ianto asked, his hands shaking as he reached for… Jack seized the hand reaching back for the cane that he had not used for almost a week, "It's OK love. I think Gene knows he is not welcome right now. Gene, it's up to Idris if he wants to talk to you right now but I want you to step out of my house please. This is Ton's home."

Gene sighed as he looked at Ianto, "I didn't mean the things I said, and I really didn't mean to strike Ton. I still don't know how it happened. One minute I'm looking at the screen and the next I'm smacking him. I'm sorry Ianto. I lost my temper."

"I'm not the one that was assaulted" Ianto said calmly, straightening his back and letting go of Jack as he found his Mojo still there, "I think you need to think about what happened. You didn't smack him, you beat him. It was more than one strike. His legs are still red, even now."

Gene opened and closed his mouth, then slumped as he rubbed at his face, "I don't know how you do it. I can't do it. I can't…I can't do this Tad thing. She cries all the time, shits everywhere and sometimes stops breathing just to scare the hell out of me, then when I am on the verge of CPR she breathes again with those big innocent eyes blinking at me. I get this urge to…to…scream. We can't all be perfect like you Ianto. Gods, you always know what to say, do…your kids are bloody brilliant. Perfect, even when they are not you spin it somehow."

"Gene!" Ianto snapped, "My kids are not perfect. Walter and Stephen are sneaking down to see Millie because she lets them have a glass of beer in the evening and think I can't smell it on their breath, Ton is collecting my socks under his bed and I have no idea why, Babs has started destroying her dresses because she has read somewhere that some divas only wear theirs once. I don't have all the answers, Christ on a stick! Stephen is driving and thinks I don't know he nicks the bloody car from Heck's garage! I don't have all the fucking answers, I just focus on what I can control, one step at a time."

"Easy baby" Jack crooned as Walter turned to Stephen,

"Really? You're taking the car out and never took me?" Walter growled.

"Oh right, good one!" Jack snapped, "So it's better if I lose both of you due to Stephen rolling into in a ditch?"

"I won't" Stephen spluttered, "I'm a good driver! You know that, you taught me!"

"You are an illegal driver and if I catch you on the road in that bloody Rolls I will arrest you myself!" Jack waggled a finger, then swing back to Gene.

"You. Out before I fucking thump you and as for you two" he turned to glare at the boys, "Bedrooms. You are grounded!"

"Time out?" Walter spluttered, "Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I am fucking joking?" Jack snarled and the boys slid away.

Ianto sighed as he looked at Gene, "Happy now?"


	55. admission of faultering in the past

"Right, out!" Jack advanced and Gene found himself backing out of the house to stand in the rain, now heavy.

Idris came to the door, "This is not the time or place. You go think about what you want but know that I will not put her up for adoption. I promised her mother she would stay in the clan. She is not a fucking puppy you re-house because she peed on the floor."

Gene turned and walked down the path with a heavy heart as he started to remember his temper tantrum and that he had struck the little boy several times.

Idris turned to find Ianto with the baby again, sitting quietly watching with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"I don't know what to do" Idris sighed as he settled in a chair, "He just never bonded with her. I thought that in time he would see her beauty, her fragility but all he sees is my attention somewhere else. We never talked about kids but I thought …you know. It was never something I thought we needed to talk about."

"Gene and I had a different start to life" Ianto finally said, "He is a different person to me. I don't know why I seem better tempered than him. Maybe my father taught me to hide my feelings more, to try and think through a problem without showing fear or anger. Gene was raised with love, from the very start he was encouraged to express himself. I don't know. I have suffered, I see the beauty in my kids, I revel in their steps forward and when they disappoint me I let it go. Does it come from knowing disappointment from an early age? Who can say for sure. I do know that children can test you. Walter had me in tears several times when the tantrums started, Jack can tell you that I can tantrum too. I hide more behind my calm mask. Gene never had to wear one."

"I love her already" Idris sighed, "I don't think I can let her go."

"I thought of it with Walter you know" Ianto said surprising all of them, "One day, teething and snotty. His third shit of the day, all greasy and through the wee onesie. I had resorted to dunking him in the tub and he was so angry, tired and confused. Poor little baby. I hadn't slept in a few days and I sat on the floor cuddling him just breaking my heart. I cried for a good hour or so, just unable to 'Adult' anymore. It doesn't mean you are a bad parent or that you should give up. I think we all doubt ourselves. I considered letting him go. Then I looked at him and wondered how I could give up on him. He trusted me, his wee face so angelic. I stood up and got on with it. But for that hour…I even imagined life without him. Weekend benders again, weed, parties and yeah, even sex. I thought I could get another woman without him in the way. It was such a wallowing moment."

"I never knew" Eugene said softly, "Oh Teddy. I am sorry you were so alone."

"Ironic. It was Gene's fault" Ianto snorted and looked back to Idris, "He needs time. Walk a few miles without her in his life to see if he can live without her. Have faith that his Taddy genes are working and he will come straight back to bang on that door for his daughter. Let him have his wallow."

"How did you get so fucking smart" Idris smiled.

"I come from the school of hard knocks" Ianto sighed, "You learn or you die. I don't die. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, so they say."

"Words to live by" Idris sighed.

"Right, if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to my sons" Jack rose and John did as well.

"And I need to disable a car" John said softly, "Next time he tries to sneak out he'll find it doesn't go. Nothing damaging, I know you love that car. Just a few leads off, OK?"

"Thanks John" Ianto smiled, "I wish I could say he won't do t again but he is his father's son. That boy loves speed."

"You went through so much with Walt as a baby" Eugene said softly, "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I always thought of how much I missed, I never once thought of what you had missed too. You put your life on hold for him."

"It's OK Tad, it was a lifetime ago" Ianto shrugged as he settled on the sofa, "it brought me here, so how can I really hold a grudge? It made me the man Jack fell in love with and thank the gods, put a ring on."

"Will those boys be OK?" Eugene grimaced, "He seemed pissed."

Ton wandered in, looking back over his shoulder as he walked slowly, "Taddy?"

"Yes love?"

"What does castration mean?"

Ianto finally started to laugh softly as Jack scolded his boys in Stephen's room.


	56. a hand in the dark

"Parenting course?" Gene said as he stared at the pamphlet Jack had placed in front of him.

The little café had an outside seating area and Gean had been both nervous and relieved when Jack had rung and arranged to meet, seeming calm and not likely to shoot him.

"Look, it's not all perfect" Jack sighed, "Ianto has this…way with kids. He is like a Mama bear. Look, early in our relationship Ianto had a complete meltdown, a walking to a someone else's house with no shirt on sort of meltdown and trying to take a naked baby with him. I got Walter off him but had to let him storm off like a numpty. Even he felt terrible. Stress, overwhelming change. It happened. My first wife was struck with the baby blues soon after little Melissa was born. I had a crash course in parenting that meant when I met Ianto and Walter I knew what way around a nappy went and eating dirt is natural. At first I was terrified and she cried, shat and drooled, then came the bottles and the spitting up. It was hell. I didn't sleep for fear of a crib death, hovering over her like the grim reaper myself as I watched her sleep. This isn't easy. It's not always something someone can do. Some aren't cut out for it but you are his brother. Same DNA. I think you doubt yourself too much. Learn that you can, find that it's not as big as you think and you will be able to move forward."

"I am so sorry about Ton, I still can't believe I hit him like that, it's like watching it from afar, like it was someone else" Gene begged Jack, "Please forgive me."

"It's not me you have to convince" Jack sighed, "You know Ton forgave you the moment you did it but Ianto…he holds onto shit like that. It eats at him and since his cancer I don't like him holding anything like that in his heart. You need to apologise to him and hope he genuinely accepts it, not just the fake 'line' shit he does when he doesn't want to fight anymore. Took me a long time to realise that was just an avoidance tactic."

"Will he?" Gene asked sadly, "Will he forgive me?"

"He didn't sleep last night worrying about you" Jack shrugged, "He is cooling down and he knows you didn't know what you were doing. His psychology courses and such means he knows you slipped a gear or something and he is already hoping you can see that too. I think the real problem was the fact you didn't let him cool down. Ianto needs to process. Since his head injury he can't always step forward. You came in and he was still stuck in the moment, you startled him right back to that anger. Give him time. Then show him."

"He was always so clever, so quick" Gene sighed and Jack grimaced as he leaned back to scrub at his face.

"Ianto is still trying to accept that he's not that person anymore, that he's altered and his self perception is still becoming" Jack finally said softly as he picked at the table cloth, "His self worth has slipped, like yours. You fear being a parent, he fears failing at it. He never worried before but…his hands don't work. Some days he needs the cane and his bowels make him suffer. He aches. He tires easily and he is forgetful. His kidneys are at 70%. His sugar levels fluctuate and he gets terrible headaches."

Gene blinked "Jesus."

"Some morning he is laying so still that …" Jack cleared his throat and smiled wanly at him, "One day I will wake and he won't. I know that now. He will be the first to go. It both terrifies and comforts me knowing he won't have to suffer the loss and pain I will. His heart will stop, or a blood vessel in his head will burst or…gods. He will finally give out. I just morbidly hope it will be that way. Not driving with wee Ton in the back or collapsing in the kitchen and seizing with the kids there to watch him die. I punish myself. As much as he suffers, I must too. That's the price we pay for love."

"Shit" Gene whispered with horror.

Jack rose, "I'll pay the bill and we will go meet Alex. You'll like her. She's one of Ianto's friends so she is used to my flirting, come on."

Alex grinned as she watched them enter and then her face changed to delight, "Oh my god, you're mot Ianto!"

"This is Gene, Ianto's brother" Jack laughed, "Knew he'd get you."

"God!" she laughed.

"Gene has a new baby and is feeling a bit at sea with it all. He was wondering about your parenting courses?" Jack asked as Gene looked around with interest, "He needs a crash course."

"I will have to check with my partner" she told him, "we have openings on a coupe of them, I'll get back to you with times and days so you can pick which one suits best."

"Thanks" Gene smiled, "I really appreciate that."

"My god, no accent" she laughed, clapping her hands, "What a mind trip."

"And I have to be careful" Jack winked, "Of course, mine is the sexy one."

They all laughed as she saw them out and Gene felt better than he had all week, Jack's warm hand on his lower back like he did with Ianto was comforting.

It was nice to know he had his back.


	57. still lucky

Jack arrived home later that afternoon after work to find Ianto seated at the kitchen table shelling peas. He had on the three piece that was a dark purple with a pink shirt and an pretty bold lilac tie that Jack had never seen before and knew instinctively Babs would have chosen it as it was shiny.

Ianto looked so polished and coiffed, like he had stepped back in time and it was before the cancer had started tearing away his façade.

"Hey baby" Jack called out as he dumped his gear and walked through for a kiss, humming as he stroked his face lovingly, "Sexy man in a suit and fresh peas. All is right with the world."

"Had a meeting" Ianto grinned, "The interviews for the new contractor for the school grounds and village gardens."

"Did you like one?" Jack sat and chose a pea pod, biting into it and humming.

"Yeah, a couple sounded promising, one is from here wants to move back with his family." Ianto nodded as he pushed another pea pod towards him, "Ton liked their son. A quiet wee thing, I'm thinking Aspergers but didn't want to ask. Charlie Donnelly's boy, Alistair. Seems nice enough, lots of qualifications but wants the simple life. Two other kids but the wee one …I think they want to find somewhere more routine for him. He seemed so upset and afraid. Poor kid, they hate anything new or out of sync, just coming here for the day must have been as terrifying as it was exciting for him. Ton of course didn't care and dragged him outside to count caterpillars. Calmed the wee fella no end. Apparently he likes butterflies too. Even ran and chased some goats on the green with Ton. His parents looked shell-shocked when they heard him laughing."

Jack nodded as he watched those fingers work, noting his dexterity today.

"Had a call from a friend" Ianto said after a while, "Alex?"

"Yeah, went to see her this lunch"

"With Gene" Ianto had stopped shelling and was watching him, "She was calling with the courses because she doesn't remember where she put the bit of paper with his number in it."

"I'll call him later then" Jack said as he bit into another pea.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto said softly, "I couldn't. I mean….he's my brother and I should help him but…it's like…like…"

"you're stuck" Jack finished, "It's OK baby, I know. I see it. It's too raw, too close. I explained it to him. You need time. He needs help. I'll help him for you."

"Oh Jack, I love you so much" Ianto relaxed in the chair, "You know me so well. I don't ever worry about fumbling with you. It took us a while but we really do get each other don't we."

"Yes love" Jack smiled softly, "Now. Where is everyone?"

"Down the school for the assembly thing. I just didn't feel like it" Ianto replied, "I'm tired."

"Oh? Then let's go to bed" Jack said and Ianto looked up, then blushed as he saw the twinkle in Jack's eye.

"Jack! I have to get tea on" Ianto scolded half heartedly.

"Pizza" Jack replied firmly, "Ton will love a happy face pizza. Come on, I want my yummy Yan right now."

They headed to the bedroom where Jack gently undressed his handsome man, still so handsome and lush, letting his hands wander, explode and reclaim, kissing and guiding him to the bed before ripping his own fatigues off and climbing in to rub together.

Ianto's soft sigh of contentment was like Viagra and Jack soon slid in and they rocked as Ianto cried out softly, urging him on, his fingers now digging into Jack's muscles as his head fell back to gasp for air. Jack adjusted until he found Ianto's prostate and enjoyed Ianto's breathy moans.

Jack tried to be careful, tried not to lose it too much but in the end they both knew they wanted it that way and the bed shook as Jack frantically brought them both to completion, falling beside Ianto to gasp as they shuddered through the afterglow.

"Wow, afternoon delights" Ianto puffed out as he rubbed Jack's hip, "been so long since we did this."

"Work" Jack sighed, "Told you I was gonna cut back. I miss you ya know. I love this, not the sex although that is bloody epic, I miss this. You and me together, cuddled and happy. I love you so much."

"Ya big softie you!" Ianto sighed, pulling Jack's head down to his chest and Jack sighed as he closed his eyes and listened to that big strong heart, pumping away for all of them.

His words to Gene lingered as he slid his arms around Ianto and moved up to kiss him some more, love him some more and worship him always.

So fucking lucky.


	58. admissions in the long grass

Neve was cooing as Ianto did up the nappy, watching the gentle breeze ruffle her little curls and he smiled down at her. She was on the soft blanket out in the field with him and although the days were getting cooler this afternoon had decided to give them a show.

Bees were buzzing and Ton was dancing in the distance with a large scarf he had found somewhere, waving it like a banner as he sang a nonsense song and the wee girl was happy out in the sunshine.

Idris was standing back, having come out to see if they were OK and he was watching Ianto's face as he crooned, the love and affection he showered down on his queen was making the little girl coo back with her wee hands clasping the air, tempting hi to lean down to kiss a wee palm.

Gene walked to the door of the house and then something caught his eye and he turned to see a red scarf flying over the long grass.

Ton.

Gene walked out to find Idris and Ianto sitting in the grass watching Neve as she kicked her legs and tried to grab the clouds, laughing softly each time she looked at her hands with confusion as she was clearly sure she had one each time.

"Idris" Gene said softly, making his husband start, then turn as Neve started to squeal and reach for him.

Gene knelt and scooped her up, feeling her little fingers latching onto him as she squealed happily her face full of delight and he smiled softly as he kissed her. Gods, it felt good to hold her, her wee body so chunky and squishy.

"You've got bigger" he accused, "How dare you grow up."

She laughed like she understood and patted his face gurgling and babbling nonsense.

"Ianto, I am so sorry about Ton" Gene said softly as Ianto sat staring at him, "I am trying to do better, I want to be a good man. A good father but it's just….Christ. I would prefer live fire than her breaking her wee heart at two in the morning and I don't know how to make it better."

Ianto nodded and plucked some grass, then glanced over, "NOT IN THE WATER!"

"K" wafted back on the breeze as Ton altered his course and continued dancing like some weird Olympic sport.

"Nutta" Idris snorted.

"Babs did an advert for some shoe company and she wore a handkerchief dress made of ties. She loved it and begged to keep it, of course the company purchased it for her as a thank you gift so she was dancing around the house last night." Ianto said with a soft smile, "Ton is doing it to get up her nose, it doesn't occur to him that she's not even here so see. You wait, he even gushes like her. Sometimes I think he does it to wind her up, sometimes because it looks like fun."

"Is there going to be a season renewal?" Idris asked as he watched Gene start to lay down with Neve on his chest.

"Don't know" Ianto shrugged, "Is it bad if I wished it was a no? Go back to normal kids, a normal family?"

"Can you hear yourself?" Gene snorted, "Normal? You don't know the meaning of the word."

Ianto huffed, then smiled softly, "Yeah. True. I resemble that remark."

"You have a good fella there" Gene said after a while, the wee dot going limp as she started to drift off, "Jack has a kind heart. I never knew things were difficult between you at first, or how much things have changed for you. Christ on a Harley Ianto. Why didn't you tell me your kidneys are damaged? Your coordination is gone and you tire easier than before."

"That's why he's doing the pool" Ianto smiled softly, "I can't run anymore. I miss it and I need the exercise so he decided to do something for me. Swimming is great as it doesn't impact my joints or old injuries. Of all the lovely grand gestures he's made, that is the sweetest."

"Ianto, how bad is it?" Gene asked, watched Ianto's face as he considered the question.

"I don't think I will see grandchildren" Ianto finally said in a whisper, glancing in Tons' direction, "I fear I won't see him grown and able to care for himself. MY poor love will be left with my funeral as well as a confused boy. I know the big boys will be fine, stoic and will push through and they will look after the Babbit. But Ton. He is too much like Jack. So Harkness. I will leave them. I know my clock is ticking, I can hear it in the dark as Jack clings to me in the night. That's why there will be no more babies. I can't bear the thought of leaving him with another child to rear on his own. He will have Ton."

"Oh Ianto" Idris aid with open sorrow as he saw the man without his mask.

Ianto looked smaller than the son he was watching across the bending grass.


	59. a pound of flesh

Owen sat looking at Gene with a mixture of discomfort and confusion.

"So, he wasn't waxing lyrical was he" Gene said as he leaned forward, "Ianto's kidneys are damaged."

"Look, I can't talk about…"

"Yes, yes. I know. Patient confidentiality, but he told me" Gene said with a frown, "I mean…I know. I'm not here for that, Well I am but…not that."

"Shit, you know even if you weren't so alike to look at I would know you are brothers" Owen snorted, "Just spit it out."

"I want to know if we match" Gene blurted, "We look alike, we have the same parents so…we would match right?"

Owen got it.

"You want to know if you can give him a kidney?" Owen asked gently and Gene slumped with relief, nodding.

"Well, shit" Owen said with an explosion of air, "Look. We're not to that point yet, he would have to be down to about 25% before it would happen. Look, it's nice of you to offer but he has a while to go before that is an option."

"He's already watching his diet and I know Jack is treating him like spun gold so he's not gonna last forever ya know!" Gene growled.

"Look, 50% is not a death sentence" Owen argued back, "we have a lot of options before we cut a hunk out of ya. Jesus, you are so much like him."

Gene sat back and tried not to show his shock as the figures were worse that Ianto had said the day before. Christ. 50%. "How serious is 50% renal function?"

"Kidneys can remove wastes, toxins and excessive water from the body, keep electrolyte balance and make some hormones. Generally speaking, kidneys can still do a good job even though only 50% kidney function remains due to their powerful compensatory capacity." Owen settled in to an easy topic, "50% renal function means stage 3 kidney disease in which kidneys are damaged moderately. In this stage, a myriad of early symptoms begin to appear such as bone disease, anemia, high blood pressure, swelling etc. Stage 3 kidney disease is a very critical process. If effective treatment is adopted, the patients will be able to live as long as the general population."

"Eating a proper diet can help preserve kidney function and overall health right?" Gene asked, "Those powders he has in those little jars he puts in his smoothies?"

"Many people who develop CKD have diabetes or high blood pressure. By keeping their glucose level under control and maintaining a healthy blood pressure, this can help them preserve their kidney function." Owen explained, "As kidney damage has been formed, it is important to restore the impaired kidney structure. Micro-Chinese Medicine Osmotherapy can stimulate the self-regeneration of impaired kidney structure to enhance renal function. If the kidneys can work better, the life span will certainly be prolonged."

"So, if we can keep them at 50% then they might gain more on their own?" Gene was relieved as he leaned back, "So. How do we help?"

"Chocolate, Dairy, nuts, protein and sodium are the devil." Owen pointed at his fingers as he spoke, "Ground beef and stuff … fast food, fatty food. All those yummy things Ton wants all the time. Ianto has to have healthy choices and Jack is on board."

"So when his bowels were playing up it was not just his bowels" Gene said softly, "He was in trouble."

"Yeah" Owen grimaced, "Shit, look. Talk to him, or Jack. I am sure you would be a match but let's not bite into that sour apple until we have to."

Gene rose and found himself hugging Owen, seeing the open affection he held for his brother, "Thanks Owen. I feel better now. Ianto is so…important."

"I know" Owen smiled, "Everyone thinks it's all about Walter, but it's not. Ianto is the glue to this family. If we lose Ianto, the story ends. We can't go on without him. Who wants to read a story with the main beloved character killed off, eh?"

They both laughed softly, like whistling in the graveyard and parted way.

As Gene walked out towards his car he thought back on those words and released Owen was true.

This was Ianto's story. Walter was his world and who he pushed forward so people would think this was a story about Walter, like he adored all his babies but this entire world, this small universe was 'Ianto Harkness-Jones Verse' wasn't it.

He stopped walking at another thought came to him.

Wasn't he fucking lucky to have been written back in as a main player instead of a footnote.


	60. Angels in the library

Ianto was singing.

Unaware of his audience as he set the meeting room table up, slipping reports into seating areas he was merely opening his lungs for the meeting ahead and as his voice boomed, bouncing off the walls many in the library headed closer to listen with delight.

Ton was swinging on one of the chairs and as he recognised the first words of Hallelujah he joined in, his soft voice swirling with his Taddy's deep boom and everyone gasped as they heard him for the first time, Ianto stoping his own voice as he knelt to pull at a rug and Ton happily continued with his high pitched angel's voice.

Ianto got the rug fixed and joined in once more, now with more vigour and they stood watching each other with mirth as they sang their hearts out. Ianto stopped and let Ton finish, his angelic voice echoing as he scooped him up and kissed his face lovingly, crooning that he was so clever remembering the words.

"That was amazing" Ianto turned to find Morty in the doorway.

"Are you looking for the kids? They are at the house, do you have word from the studio?" Ianto asked.

"Renewal" he answered, looking again at the angel in Ianto's arms, "Do you all sing?"

"I don't know, Stephen has a lot of his father in him so maybe, Jack has a lovely voice" Ianto smiled, "Remember the Christmas Special?"

"Ton was just one of the crowd, I've never heard him on his own, you are a wonderful singer young man" he informed the boy who smiled up sweetly and said hank you.

"So, not here for the kids, what's wrong?" Ianto sighed, "Maybe you should be talking with George?"

"Ah. Two lawyers talking amounts to nothing more than white noise and blustering, you know that" he laughed as he walked with Ianto out into the outer office, "No. This isn't a legal matter, well. More of a personal one. You see, it's my 80th coming up soon and although I say I don't want a fuss I know I shall get one. I would like your family to be there, if only for a wee bit of entertainment. Babs in one of her frocks might make up for whatever monstrosity my dear sister chooses to wear, also…you do know your children make any party more fun."

"Monty, you know you never have to ask, especially if there is c….a..k…e..involved" Ianto smiled.

"That spells cake" Ton stopped walking, his eyes bugging out. "Tadda? You hide words? Really? Cake? You hide CAKE!"

Monty started to laugh as Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes, Ton starting to lecture in lies and betrayal like he had just found who flushed the goldfish or something.

"Come on snot" Ianto said shoving him with mirth.

"My own Tadda" Ton shook his head, "Do the others know you do this? They gotta, they spell too right? My whole family. Hiding cake from me like that. Treasurous."

"You mean traitorous?" Monty asked.

"Treasonous" Ianto corrected, "We're all Pirates here."

"Yeah, good thing we have a pool, you might have to walk the plank when I tell on you!" Ton snarled, picking up speed and the two men giggled as they watched Ton striding towards their house, his arms pumping with anger as he went to 'tell on him' to the others.

"I think you are in a bit of strife there" the old man pointed out and Ianto shrugged.

"Cupcakes in the box Jarred brought in for the meeting, you really think he would just get a box for the meeting room with our kids all up at the house?"

They entered to find all the kids already eating, a furious Ton cramming a whole one into his mouth as his eyes blazed, checking the others didn't have empty wrappers to show they had started without him.

They sat while Jack came in with glasses of milk, then offered Ianto some carrot cake with almonds.

"Been to that dietician again?" Ianto asked and Jack leaned in for a kiss.

"Those night classes are really paying off, you should see my meatloaf!" Jack gushed, "You won't even know it's turkey!"

"But I like turkey" Ianto muttered as he watched his husband flounce off in one of his frilly aprons.

"He loves you" Monty patted his arm, "He only wants you well."

"Yes, and bloody skinny if that's on offer" Ianto huffed, folding his arms in a parody of his little boy.

Monty smiled as he settled to listen to the children, Babs loud and brassy as always.

Lovely family this.


	61. aging

Ianto had been gardening and felt fatigue creeping in as he sat back on his heels so after thinking for a few minutes he decided to call time and he rose to head inside, checking Ton was still next door with Izzy and Ren.

He hoped the new boy would be welcomed at school the following Monday, he seemed like a nice kid and Ton was sure to ensure they gave him a chance. Ton had already bonded to the kid who was so scared that he had taken to calling him 'Possum' in his head.

_Gotta put the brain box out of gear for a while._

Ianto woke to the bed dipping and assumed it as Ton so he let himself drift, then the lips on his neck were definitely not Ton so he grinned.

"Best hurry, Jack could be back at any moment" he whispered and a deep laugh sounded as Jack bit him gently and pulled at the blankets.

Soon Jack's hands were doing decadent, naughty things that made Ianto make those wanton noises he hated so much, and Jack loved so much.

"Bastard" Ianto wined, "Son of a whore."

"I'll have you know, my mother is a bitch, not a whore" Jack snarled as he slid a finger into that aching crevice, "Hoe dare you besmirch her name."

Ianto was trying to laugh but it felt so good that he could only moan as Jack sorted him out for his bad mouth. Using his own mouth to do so was kinda nice. Ya know.

Ianto writhed in the bed as Jack engulfed his cock, gripping the sheets in his fists as he panted and tired not to buck his hips. When Jack rose and slid down onto that wonderful dick he had lovingly prepared both men were groaning with delight.

"come on, ride 'em cowboy" Ianto panted with amusement as Jack threw an arm up and crowed, rocking energetically as Ianto gripped his hips hard enough to leave small bruises that Jack would later look at with affection in the shower that night.

Ianto cried hoarsely as he came, thrusting up as he met Jack and they clung to one another once Jack had collapsed into his arms, both spent and debouched.

"Bastard" Ianto snarled with fake annoyance, "I just changed these sheets."

"Son of a bitch to you!" Jack replied, biting a nipple and settling again as the sound of Ton and Ren playing next door filtered over the fence.

"Izzy teething?" Jack asked as a faint grizzle could be heard and Ianto hummed.

"Poor wee bugger, nothing worse than a toddler wandering about with a look of doom" Jack sighed, "We still have those teething net things? You know, we put frozen fruit in them and he chewed on them, enjoying the juice as well as soothing his gums?"

"I'd forgotten about those Cariad" Ianto said sleepily, I'll dig them out…..later."

"Yeah, plenty of time" Jack tightened his hold as he felt Ianto's hand slide around to settle in his lower back and they both closed their eyes, listening to the world outside as it seemed to purr along without them, for a while at least.

Ianto was soon asleep and Jack listened to his heartbeat for a while, enjoying the cuddle and then he looked up at Ianto's chin, seeing the stubble had more grey in it and smiled.

_Ianto was aging like a fine wine, his body a bit fuller these days and his taste more refined. Definitely a rare vintage, high quality sup._

Jack went over the ingredients of the casserole in the slow cooker knowing Ianto would be overjoyed to see some red meat. He had been careful all week and Jack had tallied the diet book to find Ianto was under the weekly allowance so a wee treat would not go over the allowed proteins for the week.

_Gotta peel some spuds._

Jack closed his eyes and drifted off in the warm embrace of his world.


	62. requests

The screaming was shrill and both men stumbled from the bed with alarm, fumbling for their clothes and Ianto was the first out the door in just his boxers and robe, slamming through the house and outside to find Bobby getting mobbed by the kids as her partner stood back looking demure and embarrassed.

"Sorry, she is such a bloody kid sometimes" she called out and Ianto laughed as Jack roared past to enter the Harkness-Jones pile up.

"You were saying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie laughed as her blonde hair swung back, enjoying the peace and serenity of this place, then she turned to look at Ianto as he laughed as well, looking better than he had in ages.

"Come on, get the bloody dogs washed and let her up!" Ianto scolded without any anger and they wandered inside, Jack finally falling in with Bobby, laughing while jostling each other.

Sitting with their mugs of 'Ianto Elixir' they were finally ready to talk and Ianto waited patiently as he wondered why they were so nervous. They had talked about Connie's latest documentary and then they waited some more.

"Well, I'm hitting the big 4 O." Bobby finally said, looking at her pretty wife with affection, "We've decided that if we don't get going we will soon be too old so…"

Ianto was still not sure what she was hinting at and he frowned as he leaned back.

"We would like to have a baby" Charlie finished for her.

Ianto continued to stare at her as Jack made an excited noise and asked, "You gonna adopt or is one of you gonna be the cooker?"

"I want to cook it" Bobby grinned, "But you see…"

"You need a sperm donor" Ianto finally got it and they both nodded as they stared at him.

Jack looked between them not getting it yet but Ianto did and he objected, "I've had cancer, I have kidney problems and…"

"Yeah, yeah!" Charlie waved a hand, "Your kidneys were damaged from your treatment, same as your hand. I know all about it. I also know the cancer thing is not always hereditary and could just as easily be from my side. Come on, we want one of your kids."

"Just because I donate it doesn't mean a child would be like mine" Ianto said with confusion.

"Yeah, but with us moving here and the baby being in your life it will get the right start, right?" Bobby asked and Ianto blinked with confusion.

"Moving here?" Jack caught that part with glee, "Where!"

"The place next to the village green, the one with the wee garden out front" Bobby said and Charlie made a happy noise. "We got it for a bargain, the old couple are going on a cruise then going to live with their son in Spain."

"Oh, the Martins!" Ianto said happily, "Oh lovely, they were showing me the photos of the Grandkids. I must go see if they are sorted or need any help."

"See?" Bobby said to Charlie, "He's lovely, he is!"

"Well…I need to think about it" Ianto told them, "Come for tea, as always and while you are on your walk I will think it over and talk with Jack, then let you know tonight"

"Brilliant!" Charlie clapped, "I'm raring to get up that mountain, come on missus."

"She's been doing that ever since I said I would carry the baby" Bobby rolled her eyes, "I'll slap her up in a minute."

"Hi Ianto" Cain called out as he leaned on the doorframe, "Looking for my last two…ah. Come on lovelies, come rampage over the mountain with me."

"Well, since we obviously interrupted something" Bobby giggled as she pointed at the robes and the men snorted.

The tour guide stepped aside to let them out and turned back to wink at Ianto, "I love when these two come for a weekend. They scare the shit out of the tourists. Bloody mad mares!"

Both men sat at the table and Jack watched Ianto as he blinked, staring into space.

"Wow"

"I will support whatever you decide" Jack told him softly, "I would love to see a little version of you, I would. I also understand if you feel like you couldn't stand seeing a wee one that isn't yours."

"But…it would be something for them" Ianto said as he plucked at the cloth, his face starting to colour as he glanced at Jack, "And you could help me…help with the deposit … er… securing the donation I guess."

Jack laughed with relief as Ianto chose what he wanted as well.

He couldn't wait to see the next little one.


	63. twat mode initiated

It was almost eight and the sunset was fading to black as Black Beauty hummed across the cobbles and Jack was out and moving like a super hero evacuating his hero mobile.

Jack was beyond furious, storming into the house and finding Ianto folding washing as he stared at the screen of the TV, some b-grade movie playing.

"Hey!" Jack barked.

"Ah, Jack" Ianto said dreamily, "Tea is in the oven, be careful the plate will be hot."

"Ianto turn that off."

Ianto turned to look at him with confusion, "What? Jack, I'm not…"

"I want you to explain why you broke your promise!" Jack roared and Ianto shrank back with open surprise as he tried to think of what he had possibly done.

"Jack…I …what?" Ianto frowned, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You promised you were not going to help the Martins move the furniture. You promised you were going to spend today taking it easy and not getting bloody involved in things you are not strong enough to do!"

Ianto open his mouth to speak but Jack was still rolling and he closed his mouth again as his own temper started to flare.

"Three calls." Jack spun on his heel and stared at Ianto, "telling me you were carrying furniture and another one said you were running. Do you think I like having to be the fucking grown-up here?"

Ianto's face had clouded more as Jack ranted and Jack turned to face him again, seeing the hooded glare of a righteous man.

Shit.

"Ianto…?" Jack looked at him properly for the first time and his stomach dropped.

"Gene? Jack?" Standing in the doorway of the room was a confused Ianto in his old man robe while the man Jack had been yelling at was still staining there dumbfounded with the washing in his hand.

"How dare you" Ianto snarled, "Come in here shouting the odds when you know Ton is asleep by now in the other room, whys do you have to be the grown-up and last but not least, why the hell do you think for one fucking moment you own me."

Jack felt the verbal slap as Ianto turned to leave the room, then hesitated, "Since you obviously have spies about this place, maybe you need to go spend the night on one of their sofas, you can go fuck yourself."

"It was you" Jack said with clarity to the one with the washing who was sooo clearly not Ianto, "You helped them, not Ianto."

"Well, give the man a gold fucking star" Gene huffed, "What the fuck was that. Is that how you speak to him when we're not around? Holly fuck!"

"Yan!" Jack raced down the hallway and thought he would find the bedroom door locked but it wasn't and he slammed into the room, "Sorry, fuck I am sorry. I panicked and then went off on a tangent of doom, sorry. Really, sorry."

"Panicked" Ianto repeated, "Your minions called and hiss down the line that I am breaching your roles and you panic . Why, scared I was gonna shave my head next or something? Maybe get another Tattoo? After all, you loooooved the first one!"

"Ianto please" Jack begged desperately, "I am a douche, please. You know I'm a douche with the uncanny ability to fuck up for no apparent reason, come on. Gene. You know I forget about him. How many times have I pinched his butt? I wasn't wearing my glasses and came into the bright light. Babe!"

"Jack, you know I don't have the energy for this anymore" Ianto said sadly, drooping as he sat on the bed, "You promised something too. You promised no more ranting like some general dressing down an errant soldier. Remember? You sat there in the therapist's office and said you would think through your anger before acting on it. Did you think about this?"

"No" Jack whimpered.

"Go apologise to my brother for Godsake" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face, "I'm tired. Ton's asleep and I'm gonna try a snooze too. Go eat your tea and explain to my brother before he decides to remove part of your anatomy for that display for stupidity in there, oh and Jack?"

Jack turned back to the bed with wide eyes.

"Those who rang you to nark on me, don't tell me who they are. I will not forgive that level of childishness" Ianto dropped the robe and climbed into the bed, "But let them know they were wrong. Tell them I am not as unique as people think. "

"Tiger."

"Nice to know Gene could take my place now and then" Ianto was pulling the covers over his head in the age old closing of conversation motion, "And he's not a poor excuse for a man."

Jack slumped now, watching those shaking hands slide under the bedding as his husband sought refuge when it was not yet fully dark outside.

Now Jack wanted to weep.


	64. apologies and forgiveness

After all this time. All that work. Jack couldn't believe he had reverted to arsehole so quickly.

He sat wracking his brain trying to think if a way to make it up to him and then came to the conclusion that he couldn't. It had been unforgivable. Only one thing to do.

Ianto shuffled into the main room in his beloved robe to find everyone sitting there glaring at Jack.

"What's happening?" he asked with growing fear, "What's happened. Is it Tad? Jack?"

"No, Baby. No one's sick or in trouble except for me" Jack said sadly, "I just explained to everyone how I treated you last night so they will understand that I put myself in the dog house again."

Ianto frowned and chose a seat, looking around at the angry faces.

"I don't know what to say" Walter finally spoke, "Tad promised and he always keeps his promises. Always. How could you doubt that."

"But the way you shouted. Uncle Gene might have thumped you one!" Babs spluttered with confusion.

"I didn't know it was Uncle" Jack repeated for the third time "I had taken off my driving glasses and stormed in here like an arsehat and went off on one without even looking properly at the man in the bright lights after the dusk light outside. I was half blind, half mad and totally stupid."

"You really have people watching Taddy for you?" Stephen asked, his voice small, even as his eyes seemed huge with disbelief.

"I don't 'HAVE' people watching him, I didn't know they were gonna ring me." Jack shrugged, "I would definitely never have listened to them if my brain had been fully engaged but you all know what a fool I can be. I was tired, preoccupied and this as like…one more thing to have to sort."

"You said you were cutting back on work" Babs demanded standing with her rage unable to be contained seated anymore, "You promised more time with Taddy. You were gone all day and then came home to be a shit. Taddy keeps his promises you need to learn to keep yours!"

"I know darling" Jack nodded.

"Babs, don't talk to Dad like that" Walter scolded softly, "He is still our Dad. You say hurtful things all the time and he never goes off on one about it."

"True" she said sitting again, "sorry Daddy. That was rude."

"I know, so was my anger" Jack explained, "See? We are a lot alike, you and me darling. Passionate. Sometimes it's not a good thing. Sometimes our impulsive natures get us in trouble."

She nodded as she agreed.

"Are you OK Tad?" Stephen asked, bless his sweet soul, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine" he assured them, "I was hurt but I've had a sleep and feel better now. I know Dad would never hurt me and was just upset. I'm not upset now. Dad was a dick and he knows he was. He apologised several times. I just…I was so tired."

"I should have been here to put Ton down" Jack agreed, "I know you had him all day with the school trip not being his thing. I was going to close out a couple of cases and then got carried away."

"You did promise" Walter said softly, "Dad, you promised no more full days away. Ton was looking for you with his book, ya know."

"Stop picking on him!" Ton said as he stomped over to lean on Jack, "He said sorry. He looks sorry. We don't stay mad when they say sorry. That's the rules!"

"Ton is right" Ianto smiled softly at his little boy as he hugged Jack, "We don't keep complaining after we got a sorry. Daddy said sorry. He said it lots. You are right darling."

"My Daddy is a good Daddy!" Ton told them all "You stop growling. He said sorry. We all get to say sorry if we stuff it up. Thems the rules here! Even pirates can say sorry."

Babs stated to giggle softly as she nodded, trying to smother the noise with her hands.

"You don't laugh either" Ton snarled, "You arsehat!"

Ianto started to snort as well, looking away in the hopes that it might help but then Walter started to below with mirth as Ton poked his tongue out at them.

"Daddy has been trying really hard lately, you know he's been taking good care of me. This was just a brain fart, OK? You get them too, be fair. Daddy would never hurt me, it hurts himself to do these things too."Ianto said softly, "Daddy loves me. He just worries so much because he's scared that I have to go to Bets and Heck, Herb and the others. He doesn't want to lose me. He shows his fear as anger. Like I show mine as bossy."

Jack lifted the now big Tonny boy onto his knee and kissed his little chubby cheek with open love, reminded that he needed to step more carefully these days. Ton still glared at them as he cuddled into his lovely Daddy.

"Daddy loves his man" Jack said softly, "My wonderful boy. You always say the right things. You are so clever. I should have talked to you, you would have set me straight, yeah?"

"I am a Harkness- Jones" Ton said calmly, "We are always supposed to be right. You need to do better Dadda."

"Yes love" Jack smiled as he hugged, "I will, I promise."

Ton nodded as he accepted it and the others did too, Ianto relaxing as he reached out for Jack's hand, forgiving him too.

But Babs was right.

He had promised.

.

.

.

.

I know some of you are furious with Captain Arsehat but I feel sorry for him. I love Jack, I genuinely do and I think he finds it hard to let go of things beyond his control, squeezing too tight and this is the result. He loves Ianto to distraction, there is no argument there but I do think his own disjointed upbringing still makes it hard for him to express himself and he shows his love in the wrong way.

He must feel utterly devastated with himself, imagine being unable to be the man you want (and need) to be. These cock-ups hurt him as much as Ianto. Jack is a good man with a good heart. It's a shame he didn't have the good morals instilled in him as a child to show it appropriately. The more frantic he becomes to fix it, the more he flounders. This is what Ianto sees, recognises and this is why he forgives him. He knows Jack is tearing his own heart to pieces as well. Love hurts and Jack is terrified because one day he won't even have that to cling to.

Rant ends.


	65. blue bits

"Ianto, I really…"

"Jack if you are about to apologise again I might have to lamp you one!" Ianto sighed, "Look, we are both strung out and more than slightly frustrated. Worst part is we can't tell the kids. I know, this sex ban is killing me too. Your brain is getting scrambled."

"Will she EVER ovulate" Jack whined as he flopped on the bed, "When we agreed to this I never thought about the no sex until the 'business' so she gets lots of sperm. It's been years!"

"Cariad, it's barely been two weeks since the girls asked us" Ianto scolded, "Just be happy they want to do it the natural turkey baster way, not the more traditional artificial insemination by doctor. We would have months of this."

Jack made a noise and flopped some more, making Ianto giggle as he saw Ton in the tantrum, "Awww. Poor baby. You know, I could still…"

"No!" Jack pouted as he stared at the ceiling. "We agreed. You can't go off, I can't go off. We both wait."

"Yes, but I have more will power than you" Ianto snorted, "lots of long showers do count ya know!"

"Huh?" Jack looked furtively at him and Ianto laughed.

"Wanker!" Ianto laughed, "I know why you shower night and morning at the moment and it's OK. It's not fair for you to go without any form of release, you might have your head explode or something. Can't have that now."

"Babs was so angry, I don't know why I went off like that" Jack frowned.

"This is a lot to take in, do and commit to" Ianto sat on the edge of the bed "Different if we were never going to see it or meet it. Totally strange to consider it growing up in front of us, like…a nephew or niece. But really, so is Ton. Right?"

"I guess, well. I think it's the fact I am sharing you" Jack admitted, "Albeit a wee bit of you, but the thought of a child growing in her belly that is a part of you is sort of hard. Will you touch her belly? Wish you could have me provide for you?"

"Jack, you do provide for me" Ianto said as he reached out to rub his shoulder, "Stephen? You gave me him, if not for you Gray would not have met Rhia and we would not have Ton. Babs, well would John have known me to tell Chrystal to give him to me?"

Jack blinked as he saw the truth in the words.

"Once a month" Jack said to the ceiling, "If she doesn't fall we have to wait another entire month, right?"

"Cariad!" Ianto laughed, "Your pout is bigger than a Tonny one!"

"He gets his binky" Jack muttered.

Ianto roared with mirth as he laid next to him, rolling to kiss him softly, "My rock."

"Careful, I'm as hard as one" Jack moaned and Ianto snorted as he released him, watching him move to the bathroom for one of those looooong showers.

It was surprising the way Jack had exploded but this was a very frustrating time and Ianto knew that although Jack would stand by his decision to provide sperm, he was a wee bit undecided if he really agreed with it.

_If only he could provide him with one too._

The thought that Jack resented not being able to conceive a child was so sweet and cute that Ianto felt a swell of love, grumbling as he rolled to his stomach and he tried to will it away.

Bobby and Charlie would be great parents, he had no doubt about that and their child would be free to speak its mind but he couldn't help but wonder how this little life would grow.

A boy?

A girl?

He felt his erection finally go and he rolled to his back as he grinned at the ceiling, listening to one of the kids calling out for the TV remote and more shouting as someone refused to let it go.

Ianto's mind went back to Walter, just a little lonely baby in an incubator reaching for him in the sterile NICU.

His life, his world.

All that had come from that, all that he now had and he knew that no matter what was in the future, he would never regret anything in his past.

How could he when he felt so damned grateful.

And now a chance to create more life.

Ianto felt contentment.


	66. A Flowerpot Kid

Ianto was laughing as he watched Ton dancing around with the flower pot on his head, the other one stuck to his arse and Jack walked around the side of the house, then paused to watch.

Ianto was sitting in the Mayoral Motor, waiting for Ton to hop in to go to the store but Ton had tripped and fallen into the pot in his haste, then decided to put another on his head. He did look foolish.

God he looked such a Harkness-Jones.

"Off to the shops?" Jack asked as Ianto turned to look at him, his face shining with mirth as he nodded and Jack stepped closer as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Manny needs a hello" a voice sounded from the pot and Jack blinked as he stared at the flower pot with Darth Vader rasping at him.

"Carlton, you really did sound like my father" Jack said as Ianto giggled.

Ton pulled the pot off his head and stared at his dad, then rolled his eyes in an eerie mirror to his Tad, "don't be silly. I'm not a father; I'm not tall enough silly!"

Now they were both giggling as their son tried to get the pot off, "Bugger."

"Here sweetheart" Jack stepped into help and pulled, Ton squeaking as he shot forward into Ianto's lap and Jack fell back on his arse, the flower pot hitting his groin and given the lack of….rompey pompey…it was not pleasant for him.

"Oh Cariad!" Ianto said, trying to sound caring but laughing too much as Jack howled.

"Oh god!" Jack wailed, "Me poor sad bits."

"Poor Daddy!" Ton said as he rushed to help, flopping into Jack's lap to hug him and Jack grunted with fresh pain as Ianto howled into his arms that were folded around the wheel to the Mayoral Motor.

"Thanks son, much better" Jack gasped but Ton didn't believe him as he hugged him tighter, kneeling now as Jack ground his teeth.

Ianto took pity, "Come on love. Manny will need to get the afternoon fryers on soon."

"OK Taddy Bear" Ton sing-songed as he clambered off, finally relieving Jack of the weight.

"God, he's growing up" Jack said as he sat trying not to rub himself and Ianto winked.

"Harkness-Jones boys are big boys indeed!" he purred, then took off down the driveway as Jack huffed.

They bolted along the street with Ton doing his strange wailing siren and people turned to wave as they headed to Manny's store and Ton called out as he ran inside, Ianto walking in to find the monkey climbing up the poor Jamaican like he was a jungle gym.

"Hey Manny" Ianto said and Connie appeared around a shelf with a gleeful yell, grabbing him and hugging him tight as she whispered her thanks for him helping her sister.

"Are you kidding?" Ianto laughed, "Poor Jack is the one you need to thank. I think his balls are going to fall right off in his hand soon."

"Oh god!" Connie roared with glee "hadn't considered that side of it, I bet Bobby didn't either. Oh no, he is such a …touchy feeling kinda guy."

"Yep, lots of touching and feeling himself at the moment" Ianto whispered back and she chortled as she remembered how much she adored this man.

"Manny got Thomas lollies!" Ton screamed with jazz hands and Ianto rolled his eyes as he knew there was no point chastising Manny, his affection for the kids known as his own children appeared through the beaded curtains at the sound of Ton's glee.

Connie watched with delight, she couldn't wait to hold a wee bub with this level of specialness. She knew with Ianto as donor, it would be special, how could it not be.

Like there was something in the air around him that infiltrated your senses.

If he were some mind altering alien, he was lovely and she giggled as he remembered to tell Jack this theory next time they were drunkenly polishing off wine bottles.

She knew he would love the idea of his husband being an undercover alien agent.

_Assimilating us one heart at a time._

What a loving take over.


	67. preperation is important

The air was cooling to autumn but there was still strength in the midday sun so Ianto decided to do a spot of maintenance on the flower beds before the weekend guests arrive.

Ianto was humming as he knelt, weeding the little pot of colour and he glanced up at the door of the chalet, realising he was looking at the 'shag shack."

He remembered that day, the pain and anger as he had packed things away. The self hatred and sorrow as he had packed away not only dresses, wigs and make-up but a piece of himself.

He rose to stare at it for a few moments, then he reached for his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside where a wig was waiting inside the door like a faithful dog welcoming its master home.

Ianto stooped to pick it up and looked at the wardrobe half open, his dresses on a hanger.

He closed his eyes and heard Jack's panting need, his grunting desire and his puffed laughter in release.

The warmth of the day hadn't made it in here and Ianto shivered as he felt the closeness of the air.

Like a fucking crypt.

A tomb.

What the hell had he been thinking.

Ianto opened the wardrobe and ran his hands along the plastic containing each outfit, stopping when he came to one he had never worn. He then remembered the beaded one he ruined. His hand dropped and he was almost to the door when he slowed and turned back to look in a box.

Hooking something from it, he slid it into his pocket and started to whistle as he stepped back into the sunshine with a grin.

When Bobby was here at the weekend ovulating, he was going to surprise his husband for sure.

With this in mind he put away his things and called out "Mama I'm just heading into town. You got Ton?"

He took a few more steps before realising what he had done and he stopped, overcome with grief for a moment, then he took a deep breath and plucked the keys from the hook and headed over to the fence to call over to Jarred that he was heading into town for a few things, was Ton OK there?

Jarred assured him that the wee man and the other kids were making a fort in the living room and settled in for the day. With that in mind Ianto hopped into his Ghost and purred off into Cardiff with things on his mind.

By the time Ianto got back it was late afternoon and Manny had the pizzas ready, smiling as Ianto paid and complimented the new signage outside with a Welsh Dragon on the bottom of the lettering.

Ianto purred home and collected his son, finding Jack in the fort asleep with the kids all cuddled around him. Ianto climbed in and kissed him then they headed home.

Ianto sat as he watched his husband chewing on his pizza and smiled serenely, knowing that any day they were going to get the word and when they did…he would be ready.

He knew Jack was.


	68. Starting Block

Ianto sat at the head of the table in a delectable three piece suit that was obviously antique with its wide lapels. White pinstripe that was pencil thin, flared trousers and the lining was a deep passionate purple that made the pale lilac shirt pop.

No tie.

"My Tad's" Ianto said calmly, "I was in town so I raided his closet. Felt like it was time for it to…come out as it were."

They laughed as they all relaxed and settled more, the nerves easing.

The table had been set with fine china, the centrepiece of roses sweet and it screamed of Ianto's fine eye for detail.

Bobby and Charlie were bursting as they talked about the house.

"It's almost ready to move in, another week at the outmost!" Charlie said with glee, "The painters did a bang up job inside. God, I can't wait to get a nursery done."

"Don't jinx it!" Bobby slapped at her and both women had a moment of pleasure as they held hands, then Bobby turned back to them.

"It will be sometime this weekend, you OK with that?" Bobby asked, "We just need to monitor her temperature and when she's ready I'll slip you the nod."

"And then, thank the gods, I can slip him something too" Jack groaned as he jiggled in his chair.

"Stop it!" Ianto frowned, his giggles betraying his excitement as well and then he leaned forward as the other three at the table did the same.

He looked over the flowers at Bobby and whispered, "I already slipped into something…comfortable. Lacy and…gods…I went for pink. Should it be black for this do you think? Is pink an omen?"

They roared with mirth as Jack gaped, "Pink?"

"Yep" he popped the P and winked at the women as he sat back.

"Lacy? Like…lace edging?" Jack hissed.

"Full" Ianto said calmly, "Hipsters, I think they are called."

"But…but…you say they catch on your …er…pubeys" Jack said with wide eyes as the women clung to each other with mirth.

"Well, that's not a problem since I spent the afternoon getting a full body wax" Ianto answered as he poured a glass of water, Jack grabbing it and taking a gulp of water with everyone grinning.

Ianto leisurely opened a few top buttons to reveal his chest was hairless and Jack saw no trace of grey in his husband's hair. He'd been to see Angel, he's taken the time to get a colour and trim.

He looked fucking edible and half his age as he twinkled.

Jack hoped they ovulated soon or he would die.


	69. ending with a beginning...hopefully

Jack watched with his eyes wide as Ianto stood back up and slipped out of his suit, then lay down before him again in nothing but the tiniest shreds of pink lace lingerie.

He ran his hands up and down his body, relishing the feel of the silk crepe and French lace under his fingers. Ianto's heart was beating a thunderous tune as he lay beside him, defiant and buzzing.

Jack set his head against his stomach, lightly kissing his navel and then raining kisses all the way up his stomach, while his fingers traced up and down his back and ass.

Ianto sighed as Jack clasped the full mounds of his behind in his hands, supple and soft —just like him. Jack gazed up into his lovely eyes and kissed him again, this time with all of the passion he was feeling deep inside, all of the passion he had been storing up since he first agreed to abstain until Charlie was ovulating. Ianto was less intense now, his focus more scattered, but Jack could see the fires of lust ablaze in those big stormy eyes. Ianto closed them tightly as Jack let his tongue wander the depth of Ianto's enchanting mouth, savouring every second, each sensation.

Ianto's hands grasped desperately at Jack's shoulders, then let go to stroke and explore the rest of Jack's body.

"Oh my God," Ianto purred as he ran his hands across Jack's sculpted abs. And as Jack began to barrage another series of kisses down his neck to his chest, he began to torment him with his skilled tongue.

As Ianto traced his fingers all over Jack's tan skin, his fingers pushed away the edges of the bra, exposing Ianto's firm, pert nipples. He sucked delicately, increasing the pressure until Ianto panted with bliss.

"I've wanted this so badly. I want you so badly," Jack said to Ianto, as he ran his hand up the inside of his stocking thigh, setting him on fire.

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto long and slow, leading Ianto to writhe under his touch. He let his hand slide down his body, over his soft belly, until he was cupping his dick and balls tenderly. Then, as Jack allowed a lazy finger to stroke at his helmet through his lacy panties, he waited until he felt Ianto's body rise up under his touch.

"Please, Jack, I need you now," Ianto begged, his hips lifting up and pressing desperately against his palm. Jack let out a low, sexy rumble, savouring the way his body seemed to react to his touch.

In a dazzling rush, Jack pulled down Ianto's lace panties. He knelt down beside the huge bed and pulled Ianto closer to him so that his legs were dangling over the edge, then he spread his thighs apart, revelling in the sweet scent of his pre-cum.

He ran a finger down his erect member, playing lovingly with every part of him.

"Don't stop, Jack. I need more, I need to feel you," Ianto cried as Jack pulled away.

Jack loved the feel of his body as it pulsated and pitched with desire. He dove two fingers deep inside him and built him up with an unyielding rhythm that threatened to consume him.

"Please, now, I'm going to come, Jack!"

"Yeah, baby, this one is for the girls. The next one will be for both of us, I promise you."

He continued to give him his focused devotion until Ianto cried out, and he felt his thighs tighten around him, his orgasm overpowering him as he went stiff with absolute desire.

Jack fumbled for the cup catching as much cum as he could, revelling in Ianto's cries of delight and then he rushed to the door, opening it to find Bobby outside with a turkey baster in her hand and a look of glee. She looked down and he realised he was buck naked and fully….er….excited.

"Pervert" Jack hissed as he shoved the cup at her.

"Molester" she giggled back as she tipped the contents into the baster and then shoved it between her breasts and kissed Jack before rushing off.

"I want you, Jack. hurry," Ianto whined and Jack swore as he slammed the door and hurried back, palming his own engorged cock.

The sensitive tip was soon hovering right at the edge of Ianto's depths, so when he grabbed Jack's arse and pulled him forward, they were one at last.

"Fuck, Ianto," Jack groaned as he felt his tight warmth welcome him, cosy and perfectly luscious.

They rocked and lunged with increased pleasure. Jack lifted Ianto's legs so they settled on either side of his hips, allowing him to bury himself deeply inside of his sweet hole.

"Faster, Jack! I need more, all of you!" he wailed as his nails dug deep and scratched against any part of his skin he could reach in his lust. "I need you now."

He gave him everything he had and he watched his face in wonder as a second orgasm took over him, his inner muscles tugging Jack into Ianto tight and hard until he came too. Then they buckled in a satisfied mass on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

Jack couldn't stop grinning as he held a sweaty and tired Ianto in his arms, and Ianto ran his fingers up and down his back as he drifted in and out of a hazy sleep.

There was something about the way they fit so perfectly together, the way they rested so sublimely in each other's arms, which drowned out the stupid arguments and misunderstandings.

Jack watched Ianto as he drifted off to sleep next to him, and when he at last fell asleep too, the last thing he saw was the look on Ianto's face as he smiled with happiness.

.

.

.

.

OK, chap 69. You know thats the end of this one. Prt 13 is under contruction, don't worry I won't leave it here.


End file.
